A Royal History Lesson
by crazyjw18
Summary: This story is set in the far past of MLP: Friendship is Magic. See where the Elements of Harmony came from, how Princesses Celestia and Luna came to rule Equestria, and what truly led to their fateful falling out 1,000 years ago.
1. Prologue

"Your Majesty, Princess Twilight Sparkle has arrived."

"Thank you," Princess Celestia said as she rose from her throne and stepped down to meet with Equestria's newest princess. "Twilight!" she warmly greeted the purple alicorn that stepped through the door. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. I'm sure you've been quite busy."

"Good morning, Princess," Twilight greeted her longtime teacher. "Yes, I've been pretty wrapped up in my studies all week. There's just so much I still need to learn about being a princess!"

"That will all come with time," Celestia assured her faithful student, "but I thought this would be a good time for a different kind of lesson."

"What kind of lesson?" Twilight asked nervously.

"It will be a history lesson," Celestia explained as she beckoned Twilight to follow her. "Although it is really more of a story. One that I hope you will find quite interesting."

"History?" Twilight asked curiously as she nearly trotted to keep up with her mentor's longer strides.

"Yes," Celestia confirmed as she adjusted her pace a bit. "It is still one of your favorite subjects, is it not?"

"Oh yes," Twilight confirmed. "I've always loved reading about ancient ponies like Clover the Clever and Star Swirl the Bearded."

Celestia stopped at the door to her study and ushered for Twilight to enter.

"I don't think I've been here since I was just a filly," Twilight murmured as she entered the simple but elegant room. A hearty blaze was already crackling in the fireplace, lending the room a cozy warmth that hadn't changed a bit over the years.

"Please, have a seat; make yourself comfortable" Celestia offered as she shut the door behind them. "This may take some time."

"So, what part of history are we going to be learning about?" queried Twilight as she took a seat on the edge of the lavish purple cushion that filled the middle of the room. "The Founding Years? The Pre-Classical era?"

"Something a bit more recent than that," Celestia replied as she settled down next to the smaller alicorn. "Though this story does have some roots in the very distant past." The Princess neatly folded her long slender legs and gave her faithful student a smile. "Have you ever wondered why so few ponies before now knew about my sister? Or Discord? Or even the Crystal Empire?"

"Have I?" Twilight exclaimed. "It's always bothered me that we knew more about the days before Equestria was founded than the Post-Classical era. I mean, common sense would dictate that there would be more widespread knowledge of more recent events, but there are all these gaps in the history books where we just don't have that much information. I guess it's somewhat possible that not much happened during those times, but that wouldn't explain the lack of details about huge Equestria-shattering events like Nightmare Moon or an entire empire disappearing. It just doesn't make sense!"

Celestia waited patiently until the younger alicorn was done rambling. "Well, most of those gaps are simply due to a loss of records," she explained. "For example back when my battle with Nightmare Moon destroyed the old palace in the Everfree Forest, we lost many irreplaceable documents. The same thing occurred when Capital City fell, and also during the Great Calamity." Her voice lowered an octave. "However a few of those gaps are my doing."

"You, Princess?" Twilight asked. "But why would you do something like that?"

"For various reasons that seemed good at the time," Celestia bluntly answered. "I couldn't risk some crazy pony trying to revive the likes of King Sombra or Discord, especially after the elements became dormant. So I made sure that certain events were simply… forgotten. Her face grew pensive. " I also didn't want my little sister to be forever remembered as the dreaded Nightmare Moon."

"That certainly makes sense," Twilight replied as she put a comforting hoof on her teacher's shoulder.

"Anyways," Celestia continued more brightly, "You know the basics of some of this, but I think it's high time that I filled you in on a few of these gaps.

Twilight nodded eagerly. "I'm all ears, Princess!"


	2. The Reign of Queen Galaxia

A long, long time ago, in an age now largely forgotten, the magical land of Equestria was saved from the very precipice of disaster by a very beautiful and wise unicorn. Though she was a mare of humble birth, this pony possessed a natural talent for magic that far exceeded that of other unicorns. Using her extraordinary power, she managed to protect her fellow ponies from a dark and ancient evil and restore peace and prosperity to the land.

Although this unicorn was hailed as a great hero by all of Equestria, she desired nothing more than to be allowed to live a simple life amongst her fellow ponies. Alas this was not to be, as the Great Calamity had left the ponies leaderless and much of Equestria in ruins. With the need of Equestria still so great, the pony named Galaxia reluctantly accepted her role as the nation's new queen.

Under Galaxia's guidance, Equestria was transformed from the ground up. Where the ruins of lavish palaces had once stood, thriving gardens, rich orchards, and vast fields of oats now flourished. The oppressive elite ruling caste of yesteryear was gone, replaced by a decentralized government that allowed most decisions to be made at the village and town level. The land thrived under the new system, and within a few short decades Equestria had almost completely recovered.

However as the years drew on and Galaxia inexplicably showed no signs of aging, she began to be revered as a living goddess by her subjects. Despite her best efforts the members of the royal court became more and more distant with her. By the time the last of her own generation was gone, she no longer had anypony that she could truly call a friend.

The long years swiftly turned into centuries, and though Equestria only grew in elegance and happiness, the unchanging Queen found herself growing more and more depressed. Her own time had long since passed, and the lives of normal ponies seemed increasingly brief to her. To make matters worse, the exploits that had propelled her to fame had been embellished over and over during the years until they had reached truly mythical proportions.

At last Galaxia decided that she had served her people long enough. Equestria was now a strong nation with no known enemies and a content populace. One stormy night, without a word to anyone, she left the royal palace and headed out into the world to seek out the ordinary life she had always craved. A great hunt was held for the missing Queen, but a carefully crafted magical disguise ensured that she was not found.

Eventually Galaxia ended up settling down in a tiny village far from the bustling hubs of Equestria. The rural village of Everfree reminded her of the simple days of her youth, and she happily began a new life amongst the earth pony farmers who lived there. Although as a unicorn she was a bit of a curiosity, her eager willingness to do hard work and untiring nature quickly earned her the respect of the other villagers.

For several years Galaxia, or Starlight, as she was now known, was able to enjoy the common life she had always wanted. However she remained ever aware that she would one day have to move on, lest her immortal nature be discovered. She was just starting to make plans for her eventual departure when a seemingly insignificant event changed her mind.

After an unusually meager harvest, the village's farmers banded together to hire a pegasus pony to come to Everfree and manage the local weather. Galaxia felt a strange flutter in her heart from the first moment she laid eyes on the handsome white pony called Cloud Bolt. She felt as if she herself was soaring every time she spied his dashing figure race through the skies above.

Though Galaxia was a loner by necessity, she soon found herself making up excuses to run into Cloud Bolt. The two quickly became good friends and gradually even lovers. Before she knew it, she had enthusiastically agreed to marry him. Although she felt guilty for deceiving him, she did not reveal her true nature to her husband. Centuries of having no friends had left her terrified of once again ending up alone.

Soon after their marriage, Galaxia was blessed with her first daughter. Born at dawn, the tiny winged foal was lovingly christened Celestia. A few years later a second daughter, Luna, was born just as a full moon rose overhead. Both of her daughters were the subject of much discussion as it became known throughout the region that they both shared not only their father's wings, but their mother's graceful horn as well. The birth of an alicorn was an exceedingly rare event, and the birth of two in the same family was unheard of. Galaxia was very content with her little family, though the increased attention made her a bit uneasy.

As the girls grew older and their own impressive potential for magic became obvious, Galaxia took care to secretly instruct them. She taught the two to hide the full extent of their power and to only focus on honing their skills. Cloud Bolt was surprised by his wife's own extensive knowledge of magic, but knowing her reluctance to speak of her past, he did not press her for details.

* * *

As Galaxia's family enjoyed their precious time together in their secluded village, all was not well in the rest of Equestria. A new incarnation of evil from the darkest region of the outer world had set its sight on the innocent ponies and their magical kingdom. The creature was emboldened by the rumors that the powerful pony goddess was no more, and he stealthily crept into the northern reaches of Equestria to prey upon the defenseless citizens living there.

Appearing as a huge and grotesque horned centaur, Tirek, as the dread creature would soon be known, was at first considered a minor threat. But his dark power was increased by the magic of every pony he consumed, and soon he no longer bothered to evade the patrols of royal soldiers sent to slay him. His attacks became more bold and frequent as he cleared out entire towns to feed his insatiable hunger.

A massive number of reinforcements was swiftly sent from the capitol, but by this point Tirek was able to defeat even the most elite soldiers and mages with ease. Town by town he steadily worked his way south towards the densely populated valleys that made up the heart of Equestria. In his wake was left only a trail of death and destruction. The now frantic ponies of the royal court hastily issued a call to arms to every region of the country in hopes of raising an army strong enough to stop this menace.

When the news reached Everfree, Cloud Bolt immediately decided that he would go with the other able bodied males of the village and help fight. While the pegasus had a gentle nature and no desire for battle, he had no hesitations when it came to protecting the safety of his family.

Galaxia hung her head low as her husband told her the news. If the situation was truly this grim, then her duty was all too clear. Despite having finally achieved the life she had always yearned for, her power was once again needed to save Equestria.

"So it looks like we'll be heading out tomorrow," Cloud Bolt explained with a heavy heart. "Now listen, if something goes wrong, if we aren't able to stop this...this...monster, promise me that you'll take our daughters and run. Run as far as you can. Even if you have to leave Equestria."

"I am so very sorry, my dear husband," Galaxia said in a low voice as her body began to shimmer. "I had truly hoped this day would never come."

"What in the world?" Cloud Bolt demanded as his wife's light blue coat darkened to a deep indigo. "Starlight, what's happening to you?"

"I am afraid that I have been deceiving you all these years. This is actually my true form," she whispered sadly as the glow faded from her body.

Confused, he peered at her newly changed cutie mark. Where before there had been a single white star, a brilliant spiral galaxy now graced her hip. His eyes widened as he recognized her unique and very famous marking.

"Galaxia," he breathed. He shook his head in disbelief. "No, there's just no way."

"Yes, dearest," Galaxia confirmed. "I am she."

"There's just no way," he argued, a hint of desperation entering his voice. "How could that be? The Queen disappeared years ago."

With tears in her eyes she quickly explained the reason for her careful deception. As she related to him her long story and finally shared with him both her hopes and fears, she was amazed to see the shock in his eyes gradually fade to a mixture of sadness and compassion.

"All these years I...I had no idea," he said quietly after she had finished. "You never even hinted at any of this."

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground as she waited for the scornful words that were sure to come.

To her surprise he instead stepped in close and nuzzled her cheek. "I am sorry, my dearest angel. You've been through so much already." He gave her a soft kiss. "I can't claim to understand what it has been like for you."

She gazed warmly into his eyes. "My dear husband, I never could have hoped for a more wonderful mate. And though it pains me greatly to say this, even though I want to remain here with you, I have a duty to stop this monster myself."

Cloud Bolt shook his head. "All you have to do is keep our fillies safe," he said sternly. "This changes nothing. Tomorro-."

"No," she gently corrected him. "There is no need for you to fight. I will face this creature. And I will face him alone. Protecting Equestria is, after all, my greatest responsibility."

"What about your responsibility to me? To our children?" he demanded.

"You shall remain with Celestia and Luna," she replied. "They can both fly well enough. If anything goes wrong, I'm sure you'll be able to take them somewhere safe."

"There's no way I'm letting you fight that horrible monster," he blustered. "They say he's nearly invincible. Not even the royal battle mages have been able to stop him."

"No other mage is anywhere near my level," she countered. "If he's as powerful as you say, then a lot of innocent ponies are going to die for nothing. I can not allow that to happen."

"If you go, you could die."

Galaxia sighed heavily. "That is true. However I do not fear death the way I once did," she admitted. "I have already lived over six hundred years. Almost every pony I've ever known died centuries ago."

"Are you saying that your life means nothing to you?" Cloud Bolt demanded.

"No! I am saying nothing of the sort," she replied sharply. "Darling, the last few years have been my happiest. I never thought that I would find someone like you, let alone experience the pleasures of motherhood. I never even dared to dream of it. If it were up to me, I would have us stay this way forever."

Her eyes grew stern as she continued. "I have perhaps been a bit selfish. Long ago all of Equestria was placed in my care, and I promised myself that as long as I drew breath this land would remain safe. And if it means that I am also able to protect you and our children, then it is even more important that I go. "

Cloud Bolt lowered his eyes. "Fine. But you will not fight alone. I will go with you."

"No, you will not. Our daughters will have a far greater need of you than I," she argued. "You will stay here with them. I will brook no argument on this."

"There's no reason for you to fight alone!" he insisted.

"Other ponies would only get in my way," she countered. "If I am not able to stand against this Tirek, then Equestria is lost either way."

"I don't understand why you are being so stubborn."

Galaxia gave him a bitter smile. "Because I'm the only one left who remembers the Great Calamity. I remember the fields of the dead and the dying. I can still hear the screams and the braying of all those that were lost before I was able to do anything. I can not let that happen again."

She nuzzled him once more. "I shall leave in the morning. If I do not return, you know what you must do."


	3. The Goddess Queen's Fury

When Cloud Bolt awoke the next morning, he found himself alone in bed. He flew from the empty house in a panic, but skidded to a stop as he found his wife and fillies gathered just outside. He noted that her coat was again the familiar pale blue he had always known.

"So you are finally awake, dear?" Galaxia asked in a mischievous tone. "I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

He struggled for a moment with a mixture of relief that she hadn't left yet and a crushing certainty that this could be the last time they spoke. "So you are certain that you won't change your mind?" he asked in a grim tone.

"I'm certain," Galaxia replied.

"What's wrong, Papa?" Luna asked worriedly. "Mama's just going on a trip, isn't she?"

Cloud Bolt blinked. "Ah, yes," he hastily answered with a lump in his throat. "I'm sure she'll be back real soon."

"Of course I will," Galaxia assured her daughter with a loving nuzzle. "Make sure you're a good girl for Papa while I'm gone."

"Yes, Mama," Luna promised.

Celestia remained uncharacteristically silent. They had agreed the night before not to let their daughters know what was going on, however it was clear that their elder daughter sensed something amiss.

"You be a good girl too," Galaxia told Celestia sternly. "I'm counting on you to help Papa keep Luna out of trouble."

"Yes, Mother," Celestia replied quietly.

Galaxia smiled. "Well then, it's time for me to be on my way," she announced as she trotted over to her husband. "Take care of the girls," she told him. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Cloud Bolt nodded and leaned his head on her shoulder as she did to him. "Stay safe," he whispered into her ear."

"You as well," Galaxia replied as they parted. "Goodbye, everyone," she said with forced cheerfulness.

"Bye, Mama!" Luna chirped up.

"Bye, Mother. Please be careful," Celestia chimed in.

Cloud Bolt merely nodded. All that really needed to be said between them had already been said the night before.

* * *

Galaxia left them with a smile on her face that faded the moment she was out of sight. Her brow furrowed in determination as she went into a fast gallop away from the village. It was a long distance to where Tirek was reported to be, but she knew that every hour she took to get there would be counted in the lives of more ponies.

She sprinted across the open fields at top speed, slowing only when she had to wade across an occasional fast-running brook. Her endurance was great, but ever so often she did have to rest for a few hours before she could continue on. Even so it only took Galaxia a couple of days to reach the more densely populated lands near the capitol.

She briefly considered stopping by the palace to let the court know of her return, but decided against it. If things went badly for her, there would be little they could do to help, and if things went well, then she had every intention of returning to her secret life in Everfree. Instead she headed straight north on the main road.

Galaxia soon started passing a steady deluge of refugees heading south. Many of them called out to warn her of the danger ahead, but she only quickened her pace. Guilt poured over her anew as she observed the masses of terrified ponies fleeing from their homes. A few pulled wagons piled high with their worldly possessions, but the majority appeared to have left with only a saddlebag or two worth of provisions to their names.

There was not a single spark of hope in the weary refugees' eyes as they trudged along. The sight ate away at her, until finally she could take it no more. These ponies needed to see that their Queen had not abandoned them.

Stepping into the dense brush along the side of the road so that she wouldn't be seen, Galaxia swiftly removed her magical disguise. As she continued on her journey, many of the fleeing ponies now paused to cheer at the sight of their fabled Queen going to put things right. She allowed herself a small smile as she began seeing a spark back in her subject's tired eyes.

The flood of ponies started to lessen the further north she went, until finally she was alone once again. Every so often she passed through a village, but they all had been deserted and now stood only as stark reminder of how many ponies were depending on her to succeed.

* * *

Galaxia slowed to a walk as soon as she started to sense a faint evil presence up ahead. Homing in on its location, she crept forward, keeping a wary eye on the sky above. She remembered that the monsters that invaded Equestria during the Great Calamity had been accompanied by hordes of vicious Stratadons. The flying lizards were dim-witted, but they were strong and extremely fast fliers. Many helpless ponies had been snatched away right before her eyes in those days.

As she closed in on the creature, she noticed that the very grass under her feet had started to wither and die. Whatever Tirek was, his dark powers were far stronger than she had hoped. A sudden wave of nausea hit her as she drew near, but her pace did not falter.

Galaxia spotted him at last just as she crested a steep ridge. There below her lay Tirek, the fearsome horned centaur looking every bit as huge and ghastly as the rumors had said. It seemed that he was able to sense her presence as well; almost immediately he turned his baleful yellow eyes her way.

"So, you showed up after all," he calmly greeted her in a low rumbling voice. "Good. I was beginning to worry that you were already dead."

"You know who I am, foul creature?" Galaxia demanded. "Then you know why I have come."

"You have come to slay me, no doubt," Tirek answered smoothly. "Just as you have slain so many of my kin in the past."

"And yet you show no fear?"

Tirek chuckled. "Pray tell me, where has Equestria's great and all powerful goddess been all this time?" he taunted. "Certainly she has not been around to stop me from dining on so many of her pathetic, cowering little sacks of horsemeat."

"You are truly an abomination," Galaxia spat as she set her hooves firmly into the ground.

Showing no signs that he was worried, Tirek slowly rose to his feet, idly scratching at his matted chest fur as he did. "It's a bit funny. If you had come only a week or two earlier," he commented, "then you might have been able to stop me." His sharp white fangs glinted in the sunlight as he grinned. "Now come, give me some entertainment."

Galaxia's long horn flared up brilliantly as she began to concentrate her magic power. The wind began to swirl violently as she silently chanted arcane mantras not heard in hundreds of years. A tiny ball of light formed at the tip of her horn, then shot forth in a thin beam aimed straight for Tirek's heart.

An inky black miasma spewed from his mouth and engulfed her attack. "Pitiful. I expected more," he growled as he sprang forward. With his four powerful legs he closed the distance between them in seconds.

Galaxia leapt aside at the last moment, narrowly missing being impaled upon one of Tirek's razor-sharp horns. She skidded to a stop and put all of her power into another shot. This time she was able to strike his dark hide, scoring a sizzling burn on his hindquarters.

"Gah!" Tirek shrieked as he skidded to a stop. His eyes were blazing like flames as he spun around and leapt at her once again.

This time Galaxia was not as nimble. One of Tirek's horns struck her shoulder, slicing a shallow gash down her side. She bit off a scream and struggled to regain her balance before he could take advantage of her injury.

Tirek paused for a moment to leer at her. "Not so confident now, are you, pony?" he growled. "This isn't even a challenge."

"You understand nothing," Galaxia retorted.

The centaur charged forward once more, certain that the Queen would not be able to dodge him again. Just when Tirek was certain he had her, there was a dazzling flash that forced him to close his eyes. When he reopened them she was gone.

Galaxia reappeared nearly twenty feet behind Tirek and shot another beam of light straight at his back. Somehow the half-blinded centaur sensed the attack and threw himself to the side just in time.

"Too slow!" he laughed as he charged at her once again. Instead of trying to gore her again, this time the centaur reared up just short and brought his massive hooves crashing down on her head.

Galaxia's image shimmered as Tirek struck her carefully crafted illusion. He realized her deception immediately but had no time to react before the unicorn slammed into him just behind the shoulder, sinking the full length of her horn into his flesh. Tirek lurched back a step, his grotesque red face twisted in a mixture of agony and rage.

Before Galaxia could retreat to a safe distance, Tirek discharged a thick burst of his murky breath directly in her face. Coughing hoarsely, she attempted to wink away, but the noxious fumes made it hard to concentrate. She tottered backwards, nearly falling on her rump as she fought to escape the clingy fog.

"Foolish pony," Tirek hissed as he circled her, warily avoiding the wild thrusts of her horn. Seeing an opening, he lurched forward and sank his great fangs securely into the back of her neck. With a sharp toss of his head he hurled his much smaller opponent high into the air. She quickly crashed back down into the ground in a tangled heap.

Tirek's wheezing laughter rang out across the valley as he stalked towards his unresponsive prey. "I hope you're still awake," he growled as he stood over Galaxia's prone form. "I'm going to start eating you now. And once I'm finished, I'm going to eat every single pony in this wretched land."

"Get away from her!" a new voice shrieked hysterically.

Tirek turned just in time to receive the full impact of Cloud Bolt's rear hooves in his face. The centaur staggered away from the bone-crushing blow with a fearsome screech, but almost instantly recovered. With a single swipe of his burly arm he smashed the pegasus into the ground next to Galaxia.

Galaxia managed to open her eyes just in time to see Tirek fell her mate. Suddenly re-energized by the overwhelming need to protect her husband, she painfully struggled back to her feet and glared defiantly at the approaching monster. Her breath was ragged and uneven as she pawed fiercely at the ground and lowered her head.

"I've had enough of this!" Tirek bellowed. "This ends now."

Despite her injuries, Galaxia's chilling response rang out clearly. "Yes, it does."

The unicorn's graceful horn started to burn with an intense radiance as she put everything she had left into one final attack. The enraged centaur's advance was halted as he was forced to hastily shield his eyes from the incredibly painful light. The light kept growing brighter and brighter until even through his thick fur the centaur could feel his skin beginning to burn.

All at once the light was gone, and with it Galaxia and Cloud Bolt.

Sensing that the Queen was no longer within his reach, Tirek let out a great roar of frustration that shook the very ground. As the centaur struggled to regain control over his mindless rage, he noticed for the first time the thick trickles of ink-like blood flowing freely from both his mouth and the gaping wound in his side. As the last of his adrenaline faded, the extreme pain finally caught up to him and he stumbled to his knees.

As much as it infuriated him, Tirek's revenge would have to wait. The dark power flowing through his veins would take some time to heal his grievous injuries.


	4. The Return of the Queen

The highest-ranking members of the royal court were in the midst of a tense strategy meeting when they were startled by a brilliant flash of light followed instantly by a loud bang. In the middle of the great hall a dark blue unicorn and a seemingly lifeless white pegasus suddenly appeared. The eyes of every pony present widened as they realized that their Queen was amongst them once more.

"I need a healer!" Galaxia yelled as she knelt over her unconscious husband. "Hurry!"

A pair of well-trained palace guards rushed from the room upon her command.

"My Queen!" her oldest advisor exclaimed as he reached the two. He looked in shock at Galaxia's extensive injuries. "Your Highness, whatever in the world happened to you?"

Galaxia didn't even hear him; her full attention was still focused upon Cloud Bolt's prone form. "You idiot," she murmured tearfully as she nuzzled the side of his neck. "Darling, why did you have to do something stupid like that?"

"Your Highness," the advisor tried again as the other ponies gathered around the pair. He laid a cautious hoof on her shoulder. "You look awful. Please, won't you lie down?"

"That does not matter right now," she snapped back. "I am fine."

"But your wounds," the advisor insisted. "Could it be that you have been fighting that dreadful beast, Tirek?"

Galaxia nodded curtly. "Yes, I fought him," she admitted, not taking her eyes off her husband. "He is much stronger than I had hoped."

A worried murmur went through the assembled ponies. Though they had been forced to assume the Queen would not return to stop the monster, the possibility had still been there. It was unthinkable that she had fought yet not emerged victorious.

After several minutes of tense waiting the doors slammed open to admit the royal healer into the room. The white unicorn trotted swiftly over to the injured pair and wordlessly began her examination of the Queen.

"Worry not about me," Galaxia ordered. "Please, just help my husband."

The healer's eyes widened, but she did as she was told. Her horn glowed brightly as she passed it back and forth over the motionless pegasus. "This one has three broken ribs, a broken wing, and his right front leg has a slight fracture." After a few more passes she gave the frantic Queen a reassuring smile. "However he does not appear to have any internal injuries. I can repair the breaks, but it will take several weeks for them to fully heal."

"Please do so," Galaxia said quietly as the rush of adrenaline began to fade.

The healer nodded and began to concentrate. Cloud Bolt's body glowed faintly as she worked carefully to knit together each broken bone. The pegasus whimpered a time or two as she worked, but mercifully he remained unconscious throughout the painful procedure.

In less than five minutes the process was complete. "He will be a bit sore when he wakes up, but he should be able to walk almost immediately," the healer announced as she turned back to the Queen. "Please do not allow him to try to fly for at least a month or two."

"Thank you so much," Galaxia replied in a weak voice. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him."

"Please hold still, Your Highness," the healer ordered briskly as she began to scan the Queen's body. "You are in urgent need of healing as well."

Galaxia tried to nod, but her head felt so very heavy. In her weary state she didn't notice the trembling in her legs or the thick lather of sweat beginning to cover her body. The concerned voices around her began to fade as the last of her strength failed. The last thing the Queen saw was the healer's worried frown as she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Galaxia opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the bright sunlight streaming in through the large window beside her bed. She idly wondered how late in the day it was and why the fillies hadn't woken her up already with their usual noise. Perhaps her husband had taken them out for a flying lesson, as he often did.

In her still drowsy state it was a moment before she realized that she was not in her cozy little cottage back in Everfree. A flood of memories hit her all at once, sending her into a panic. "Darling?" she called out anxiously as she tried to rise. To her alarm her legs would not cooperate, and her hooves slid uselessly out from under her, sending her tumbling back down.

"Calm down, Dearest," a soothing voice spoke up. "I'm right here." Cloud Bolt gave his wife a gentle smile as he limped around the foot of the bed. "Don't try to move so much."

"You're ok?" Galaxia asked with a sigh of relief. "I was so worried."

"Yeah, I'm just fine," he assured her with a sad smile. "How do you feel?"

"A bit weak," she admitted. "My head hurts too." She shook her head. "That's enough about me. What in Equestria were you thinking? You could have been killed! And come to think of it, where are our fillies? You didn't leave them all alone, did you?"

"I asked an old friend to watch over them for a couple days, but they're here now," Cloud Bolt explained as he sat down carefully by his wife's bedside. "They've both been under strict orders not to bother you."

"They're here?" She tried to mentally calculate how far it would have taken them to fly to the capitol. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Six days," he answered after a moment. "The royal healers were monitoring you nonstop for most of that. We weren't sure at first if you were ever going to wake up."

"There's no need to worry about me. I'm a tough mare," Galaxia joked. "Something like this is nothing."

"They said you came close to dying several times," he retorted. "Don't be so flippant about it."

Her smile faded. "Sorry. I must have really worried you."

"Of course you did!" he scolded. "Facing that monster alone was really stupid of you."

"I know," she replied. "But it might have been for the best. You saw how strong he was. Any other pony would have been struck down just as easily as you were."

"If I hadn't been there, Tirek would have finished you off," Cloud Bolt reminded her.

Galaxia nodded. "Did I even slow him down?"

"There haven't been any sightings of him since your battle," Cloud Bolt replied. "Do you think you might have driven him away for good?"

Galaxia frowned. "No. I do not believe that his wounds were that serious. I'm sure he'll show up again soon."

"You're certain of that?"

"Yes." She shut her eyes for a long moment before continuing. "Setting that aside for the moment, I want to see my fillies. Have they been told what's going on?"

"Only a little bit," Cloud Bolt replied. "This has all been very confusing for them. Especially for little Luna."

Galaxia's body shimmered for a second as she attempted to change her appearance back to Starlight. "I can't do even use magic right now," she sighed. "Great. They probably won't recognize me like this."

"They already saw you while you were still asleep," Cloud Bolt said with a reassuring smile as he limped over to the door. "They know it's you." He winced as he gingerly opened the door with his sore leg. "I'll go see if I can round them up."

* * *

Galaxia used the time to herself to try to smooth her rumpled hair down. Finally giving up on it as a lost cause, she gave a heavy sigh. "This is quite the joke," she muttered bitterly. "I go all these centuries without anything happening, and now all this happens right when I finally have something to live for. Perhaps this is my punishment for being so selfish."

She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut as she felt a particularly sharp pain in her head. A dull feeling of rage began building up inside of her, but to her astonishment it wasn't solely directed at Tirek. After all, this was all as much Equestria's fault as his. If everypony hadn't always relied on her so heavily, things wouldn't have gotten to this point. The ponies of the royal court were the worst. They were all probably just as snobbish and uncaring towards the common pony as the old kingdom's nobility had been. She was beginning to wonder why she had even bothered to try saving them.

"Mama?" a soft voice asked tentatively.

Galaxia's eyes snapped open at the sound of Luna's voice. Her overwhelming anger instantly disappeared as she stared at the timid filly.

"Are you all better now, Mama?" Luna asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Galaxia smiled. "Come over here, honey."

Luna trotted obediently over and smiled as her mother gently nestled her head on top of hers. "I was really scared," she murmured.

"There's no reason to be scared," Galaxia reassured her, wishing with all her might that it was true. "Everything's going to be ok."

"I miss Everfree," Luna said softly. "This place is too big, and I don't know anyone."

"Hopefully we can all go back there soon," her mother replied. "But I need you to be a brave girl for me until then."

"Ok, Mama," Luna promised. "When will that be?"

"I don't know," Galaxia admitted.

"Mama, are you really a queen?"

"That's right."

Luna frowned. "Does that mean I'm a princess?"

"I suppose it does," her mother mused.

"Big Sister too?"

"Yes, her too."

Luna frowned. "How many other princesses are there?"

Galaxia chuckled. "Just you two." She cast a worried glance at the door. "Where is your sister?"

"I don't know. Celest's been acting funny," Luna pouted. "She's all moody and she doesn't ever want to play with me."

"Well, I'm sure she just has a lot on her mind."

"Papa's been sad too. Is it because you got hurt?"

Galaxia nodded. "Yes honey."

"Papa got hurt too," Celestia pointed out as she barged into the room. "But he won't even tell me what happened."

"It's a long story," her mother replied with a pointed glance at the younger filly. "How are you doing, Celestia?"

"Fine, I guess," the elder daughter sighed. "This is all just a lot to take in all at once." She crossed swiftly to her mother's side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," Galaxia replied. "Don't worry about me."

Celestia's brow furrowed. "Hey, Luna, could you go play outside for a bit?"

"But I want to stay with Mama!" Luna protested.

"It'll just be for a little while," Celestia insisted, gently pushing her sister towards the door. "I promise I'll read you a story later if you do."

"It's fine, honey. I'm not going anywhere," Galaxia promised.

Luna looked unsure, but finally nodded. "Ok..." she said as she headed out.

Celestia firmly shut the door and turned her attention back to her mother. "Alright, Mother, what's really going on? No one in this stupid castle will tell me anything."

Galaxia sighed. "It's not really something that you need to be worrying about," she replied.

"That's not true! Both you and Papa got all banged up, and everyone else around here is acting like tomorrow's the end of the world," Celestia pointed out in an annoyed tone. "You know, I've been reading some history books down in the library."

"Have you?" Galaxia asked nervously.

"Did you really end the Great Calamity all by yourself?"

"Well, no, not by myself," Galaxia answered. "I had some good friends that fought by my side."

"Were you fighting something really bad again this time?"

Galaxia nodded. "Yes, I was." There wasn't any point in lying to the intelligent filly.

"That's why you both got injured so badly, right?"

"Yes," her mother admitted. "I'm sorry I worried you girls."

"No, don't apologize…" Celestia protested. She hung her head low. "I think it's great that you're so strong, Mama. It seems like everyone really looks up to you." She tried unsuccessfully to hold back a sniffle. "I just wish you had told me what was going on. What if you hadn't come back? We wouldn't have even known what happened to you."

"I just wanted to keep everything the way it was," Galaxia replied. "Truth be told, I hate this whole queen business. I always have. That's why I ran away from here in the first place."

Celestia glanced back up. "I know you don't want to scare Luna, but can you at least tell me what's going on?"

"Well, I don't suppose there's any point in trying to hide it anymore," her mother agreed. She patted the edge of the bed. "Come on, sit down and I'll fill you in on everything."


	5. The Legend of Dream Valley

"What's wrong, Big Sister?"

Celestia glanced down at her younger sister. "Nothing's wrong," she murmured.

"You've been extra weird ever since I left you alone with Mama." Luna pointed out. "What did you talk about?"

"I promised that I wouldn't tell."

"That's not fair," Luna pouted. "I wanna know."

Celestia frowned. "Sorry, but you're not old enough."

"You always say that."

"Yes, and it's usually true," Celestia retorted. "This is grownup type business."

Luna gave her older sister a scowl. "So? You're not a grownup either."

"I'm a lot closer to one than you are, Little Sister. You're still practically a foal."

"Am not!" Luna took to the air and zoomed off. "You're such a meanie!" she called back over her shoulder."

Celestia shook her head ruefully as she watched her sister disappear around the corner. Up until a couple of hours ago she had shared the younger filly's frustration at not knowing what was going on. Now she wasn't sure that knowing the truth was any better.

She continued on her way to the palace's impressive library while still pondering her mother's words. It seemed to be certain that the dreadful monster Tirek would appear any day now and resume his attacks on the helpless ponies of Equestria. And it was obvious that her mother was in no shape to face him again. It was all rather terrifying when she thought about it.

Upon reaching the library, Celestia walked past the expansive shelves of books and headed straight towards the collection of dusty old scrolls stored in the back of the room. While the history books did cover the Great Calamity in some detail, she could tell that they had all been written long after the fact. She had already discovered many discrepancies just by skimming through the scrolls that had actually been written at the time.

There were no fanciful claims in the scrolls that her mother had called upon the power of the sun to swiftly scour her enemies from the face of Equestria. In fact the scrolls seemed to paint a much different picture of the war than that of the history books. They revealed that the unicorn Galaxia had actually fought many difficult battles against the dark forces of the outer world, and that the outcome of the war had been uncertain up until the very end.

The one thing that was undeniable in both the scrolls and the books was that her mother's mastery of light magic had been the crucial turning point of the war. Before Galaxia had joined the fight, dreadful creatures of darkness had easily devastated Equestria's defenses. Galaxia had sought out the strongest of these monsters and defeated them one by one, allowing her fellow ponies to concentrate on defeating lesser foes. There was not a single mention of her mother ever having lost a battle.

* * *

The hours ticked on as Celestia diligently studied the old scrolls, looking desperately for any mention of something that might be of help in the current situation. Surely her mother's magic couldn't be the only thing strong enough to defeat monsters. What had Equestria depended on in earlier eras? The Great Calamity couldn't have been the first time their land had fallen under attack.

The problem was that there were frustratingly few scrolls from the days before the Great Calamity. Considering how widespread the destruction had apparently been, that was not surprising. Most of what Celestia was able to find consisted of unremarkable accounts of the nobility that had once ruled Equestria.

Celestia was on the verge of giving up when a tattered old scroll at the back of one of the shelves caught her eye. She slowly unrolled the stained parchment, taking care not to rip it any further. As she quickly read through the faded writing, she allowed herself a slight smile. Finally she had found something interesting.

"A very long time ago," she read out loud, "when the land of Equestria was still young, it is said that there lived a wizard named the Moochick. He was a good friend to the ponies who lived near him, and he often helped them in times of trouble. While the Moochick was not said to have been all that strong by himself, during his long life he both created and collected a wide assortment of magical items. The most powerful of these items was the Rainbow of Light."

"It is said that the Moochick gave the Rainbow to a unicorn named Twilight to help her protect the ancient pony settlement known as Dream Valley. Using the mystical powers of the Rainbow, the ponies were able to protect their home from a variety of enemies. However the eventual fate of this powerful artifact is unknown, as it has not been seen since ponykind abandoned Dream Valley."

"I've never heard of a Dream Valley before," Celestia muttered as she hurriedly retrieved a map of Equestria. As she had suspected, there was no mention of such a place. "Well, let's see," she mused as she studied the map. "Even if the valley was abandoned, that doesn't mean it didn't get resettled under a different name later on..."

Celestia turned her attention back to the old scroll in hopes that it could provide her with some more clues. "The Rainbow of Light was presumably lost when Dream Valley was completely engulfed by a deluge of the Smooze that flowed down from the Mountain of Gloom. The ponies that survived the disaster migrated away from the dangers of the Black Mountains, and there is no indication that they brought the Rainbow with them. Most likely the Rainbow remains entombed inside the remains of Dream Castle, buried under many feet of hardened Smooze. Several archeological expeditions were recently mounted to locate Dream Castle, however they were all unsuccessful."

"So the valley has to be somewhere near the Black Mountains in eastern Equestria," Celestia said as she studied the map again. "I wonder which one the Mountain of Gloom is..."

"Maybe it's that big volcano there?"

Celestia jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Luna!" she scolded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"It's not my fault you didn't' see me," her younger sister replied. "I've been here for a while."

"You should have said something then," Celestia retorted. "What are you doing in here, anyways?"

Luna's ears folded down as she looked at the floor. "You promised that you would read me a story tonight."

"Oh..." Celestia smiled as she knelt down next to her sister. "Sorry about that. I guess time got away from me."

"That's ok. What you were reading just now was pretty neat."

"Oh, that? It's just an old story I found," Celestia replied, trying to sound casual. She glanced back at the map. "What were you saying about that big volcano?"

"A volcano would be really gloomy, wouldn't it?"

"I guess it would be," Celestia agreed as she located the lone volcano in the Black Mountains. "And there is a narrow valley right beside it." She took a closer look. "It doesn't look like there are any towns in this area."

"What's the Smooze?" Luna asked, starting to look a bit drowsy.

"I have no idea."

"Is there really a lost castle there?"

"Well, it's just a story," Celestia replied. "I doubt any of it is true."

"Oh," Luna seemed disappointed. "Still, it was a good story."

"Do you want me to read you another one?" Celestia offered guiltily.

"That's ok," Luna replied. She gave a tiny yawn. "I'm kind of sleepy."

"It is getting late. Come on, let's get you tucked in."

"Thanks, Big Sister."

* * *

"Mother, may I come in?" Celestia asked after she had finished putting Luna to sleep.

"Celestia?" Galaxia asked as she sat up. "You're still up?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still feeling kind of dizzy," her mother admitted. "I'm ok though."

"Where's Papa?"

"I'm not sure. He said he was going to go get some fresh air." Galaxia suddenly looked concerned. "You don't think he's really off flirting with some other mare, do you?"

"What? No! Why would you even think that?"

"I... I don't know," her mother admitted, confusion starting to creep into her voice. "Cloud Bolt wouldn't do something like that, would he? No, of course he wouldn't."

"Mama, are you sure you're ok?" Celestia asked.

"Yes. At least I think so. It's just kind of hard to think sometimes," Galaxia moaned. "I've been having so many negative thoughts pop into my head ever since I woke up. It's really not like me at all."

Celestia frowned. "Maybe you just need some more rest," she suggested.

"Perhaps you're right. But I've already slept so much that I don't even feel tired now."

"Well, you should still try." Celestia insisted.

"Come to think of it, shouldn't you be in bed yourself?" her mother scolded.

"I will soon," Celestia promised. "But first I wanted to ask you something. Have you ever heard of Dream Valley and the Rainbow of Light?"

Galaxia thought hard for a moment. "I don't think I've heard those names since I was a little filly," she replied. "My grandfather was a bit of a collector of old legends like that. Why? Did you find one of his scrolls in the library?"

"I guess so," Celestia admitted. "So is it all true?"

"I doubt it," her mother responded. "Grandfather collected all sorts of wild tales."

"Wouldn't it be worth checking out? If the Rainbow is really there, maybe it could help against Tirek."

Galaxia smiled and patted her daughter gently on the head. "I told you earlier, you don't need to be worried about that. Once I'm feeling a bit better, I'll face him again." She sighed. "They're still gathering volunteers from across Equestria. I wanted to fight him alone like last time, but they insisted that I should go with as many ponies as possible."

"But still," Celestia insisted. "Couldn't you send someone to take a look? I think I figured out roughly where Dream Valley should be. There's this area just south of the Black Mountains..."

"That region of Equestria is extremely dangerous," her mother interrupted. "There have been reports of everything from rouge dragons to ursa majors prowling around there. That's why we've never had any settlements in that area." She shook her head. "Sending ponies to a place like that on a wild goose chase is completely out of the question. Don't worry, I'll be strong enough to beat him this time."

"You don't know that," Celestia retorted. "Look what happened last time. I really think you should look into this."

"Enough," Galaxia announced, her tone growing agitated. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you earlier. You're just as bad of a worrier as your father." She gave her daughter a stern look. "I don't want to hear anything more about this rainbow nonsense. Just go on to bed."

"Mother..."

"Bed. Now." Galaxia ordered.

"Yes, Mother," Celestia begrudgingly replied as she headed for the door. "Good night."

"Good night, Celestia." Galaxia's tone softened as she called out after her daughter. "Please try not to worry so much. Everything will be fine."

Instead of returning to the bedroom she had been given, Celestia first headed back to the library. "I don't care what Mama says," she muttered to herself, "it's too dangerous for her to fight that monster again without some kind of edge."

"Now let's see," she mused as she browsed the shelves. "First I'll need a better map, and then I'll have to find some provisions... maybe some rope too..."


	6. A Secret Expedition

Celestia packed her saddlebags and prepared to leave the palace just before the first light of dawn. She tried to be quiet as she carefully pried open the bedroom window, but it had been a long time since it had last been used. The window finally came open with a loud screech that she could only pray no one else had heard.

"Well, I guess this is it," she whispered as she adjusted the bags on her back and made sure they wouldn't get in the way of her wings.

Squeezing through the narrow opening, Celestia leapt nimbly out and happily spread her white wings to their fullest. It had been several days since she had last flown, and it felt good to be in the open air once more. Belatedly remembering that she was on a secret mission, she hurriedly scanned the darkness to see if any other ponies were watching. Luckily this section of the palace seemed quiet for the moment.

As she rose higher into the air, she caught sight of the substantial preparations underway in front of the palace. A great bonfire burned in the center of the courtyard, illuminating the orderly rows of tents spread out around it. It appeared that a large number of ponies had already been gathered to counter the menace of Tirek. It was hard to believe that such a force wouldn't be able to take care of a single monster, but her mother hadn't sounded too optimistic about their chances.

With one last nervous look back at the palace, Celestia resolutely clenched her teeth and took flight towards the east. If her calculations were correct, it would take her less than a day and a half to reach the Black Mountains. Hopefully it wouldn't take her much longer than that to find Dream Castle. She tried to not dwell on the fact that she didn't know what she was going to do even if she somehow managed to find the place.

Celestia had been flying a few hours and the sun was already high overhead when she decided to take her first break. Spiraling slowly down towards a small clearing, she set down gracefully and settled back on her haunches to rest. It wouldn't do to wear herself out with such a long ways still to go.

She had only been resting for a few moments when she heard something crashing around in the trees nearby. Cautiously creeping up through the treetops, Celestia soon spied the noisemaker. A small dark colored pony had somehow managed to get herself tangled up in some branches and was struggling frantically to free herself. Celestia's suspicion was confirmed as she drew nearer to the little pony.

"Luna, what in Equestria are you doing here?" Celestia demanded.

The smaller pony stopped struggling and peered pitifully around at her older sister. "I got stuck!" she cried.

"Yes, I can see that," Celestia retorted as she moved to help the younger filly. "What I want to know is why you're following me!"

"You're going to Dream Valley, aren't you?"

"N-n-no," Celestia stammered. "I told you last night that was just a story."

"Then where are you going?" Luna asked as she managed to finally squirm free.

"That's none of your business. You need to just fly your little rump right back to the palace."

"But I want to go with you."

"It's too dangerous," Celestia replied. "You'd just end up getting hurt."

"Stop treating me like a little foal," Luna complained. "I can take care of myself." She crossed her hooves and looked away defiantly. "Besides, I've been just following you this whole time, so I don't even know the way back. And since you snuck out, I bet you don't want to take me all the way back to the palace because they'll be looking for us by now."

Celestia was silent for a moment. "Fine," she conceded. "But listen here, Little Sister. You're going to follow my orders to the letter, or we're going straight back. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Luna replied with a mock salute.

"Alright then, let's go ahead and land. If you've been following me all this time, then I'm sure you're a bit worn out."

"Yippee!" Luna squealed as she followed after her sister. "We're going on a real adventure!"

* * *

"Are you ok?" Celestia asked as she slowed down to allow her sister to catch up. "You're really starting to lag behind."

"I'm fine," Luna gasped.

"You look like you're on your last wings."

Luna shook her head. "I can keep going."

"There's no use in wearing yourself out," Celestia murmured. "We've been flying all day after all."

"I can keep going as long as you can," was Luna's stubborn reply.

"Well, you may be ok, but I think I need to rest," Celestia announced as she wiped a hoof across her forehead. "Besides, it's going to start getting dark soon. We should probably start looking for somewhere to spend the night."

"There haven't been any villages in a long time," Luna pointed out. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"We'll just have to sleep outside."

"Outside?

"Yes, outside," Celestia giggled. "Why, you aren't scared are you?"

"No, I'm not scared," Luna denied.

"Good," Celestia replied. She peered around. "I had hoped that we could find a nice cloud to sleep on, but the sky looks pretty clear around here."

"Does that mean we have to sleep on the ground?" Luna asked nervously.

"I'd rather stay in a treetop if at all possible," Celestia said as she scanned the area for any large trees. "It'd be a little bit safer."

"How about that one," Luna said, pointing to a tall oak tree up ahead.

"I suppose that will do."

The two ponies headed for the tree and quickly located a comfortable looking bough near the top. Celestia removed her saddlebags and carefully hung them on a branch next to her, then started rummaging inside.

"Here," she said as she tossed Luna an apple. "I'm sorry that it's not much, but I didn't pack for two."

"What are you going to eat?" Luna demanded.

"Oh, I'll find something in a little bit," Celestia replied as she lay down.

Luna stared guilty at the apple for a moment before using her magic to split it neatly in half. "Here," she said as she offered it to her sister.

"You don't have to do that," Celestia protested.

"I'm not eating unless you do," Luna pouted.

Celestia reluctantly accepted the apple half. "After this we need to get some rest."

"Ok," Luna mumbled with her mouth still full.

* * *

The night passed without incident, and the two ponies awoke to another day with clear and sunny skies. After stretching their wings and sharing another meager meal, Celestia and Luna took flight once more towards the Black Mountains looming ominously on the horizon. It was only a few hours before they found themselves flying into the very shadow of the jagged mountain range.

"It sure is creepy here," Luna commented as she moved to fly closer to her elder sister.

"Yes, it is a bit unnerving," Celestia agreed as she kept a wary eye on the dark peaks they were passing. Her mother's mention of dragons hung heavy in her mind as she noticed just how many dark caverns were etched into the craggy cliffs.

"Hey, isn't that the volcano?" Luna asked, pointing towards a hazy peak up ahead.

"Looks like it," Celestia confirmed after consulting the map.

The two rose higher into the air as they approached the old volcano, making sure to keep well clear of the murky smoke drifting lazily from the partially collapsed crater.

"Look down there, Big Sister!" Luna pointed out excitedly as they rounded the side of the mountain. "That must be Dream Valley!"

A broad valley twisted and turned its way through the land at the foot of the volcano. Unlike the shadowy regions surrounding them, the area around the valley was brightly illuminated due to a large gap in the mountain range. At first glance the brilliant sunlight pouring in made the area appear inviting, but a closer look revealed that the valley was anything but.

The valley floor was completely covered in a thick grayish-purple layer of lava-like material. Not a sign of life could be seen amongst the irregular swirls and eddies that covered the surface, and in fact even the higher lands around the valley seemed to have somehow been drained of their vitality. If this region had ever been inhabitable, that time had long passed.

"I suppose this stuff is the Smooze," Celestia observed quietly as they flew over the valley.

"I don't like this place," Luna replied, sticking close by her sister's side.

"I wonder how deep it is," Celestia said thoughtfully. "Deep enough to hide a castle, I'll bet."

"How are we going to find it?" Luna asked. "Everything looks the same."

Celestia shook her head. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. The scroll mentioned that others had sought the castle before and failed. "Just keep an eye out for anything that looks out of place."

"Everything looks out of place," Luna grumbled.

* * *

The two had searched fruitlessly for nearly two hours before Luna finally spotted something. "Look, there's a big hole over there!" she exclaimed.

"So there is," Celestia said as she changed course to check it out. "I wonder what could have caused that."

As the two drew closer, Celestia decided that she didn't want to know after all what had forced its way through the rocklike Smooze. Many rows of deep claw marks radiated away from the opening, and there were heavy chunks of Smooze littering the landscape in every direction. It was obvious that whatever had dug this hole had been huge.

"It looks pretty deep," Celestia noted as she peered inside the dark cavern. "Maybe it's some kind of den." Her horn glowed brightly as she hovered over the entrance, giving them a bit more light to see by. Despite her efforts the hole had been dug at an angle, so they were still unable to see very far inside.

As foreboding as the hole was, it remained the only oddity they had found so far. Celestia decided reluctantly that she should investigate it. "Wait here, little sister," she said, trying not to let her voice shake.

Luna watched fearfully as her sister slipped inside. A few minutes passed as the glow from Celestia's horn grew fainter and fainter. The younger pony was wondering if she should disobey her sister when the glow quickly began to grow brighter again. She stumbled back a few paces as Celestia came rushing out of the hole at top speed.

"I think we found it!" Celestia exclaimed. "There's some kind of big stone building down there!"

Luna gave a sigh of relief upon seeing that her sister was ok. "Did you see what made the hole?"

"No, I didn't," Celestia admitted. "But this place has been deserted for hundreds of years. Most likely whatever it was is long gone by now."

"I hope you're right," Luna replied nervously


	7. The Sisters Are Seperated

Celestia looked around worriedly as she led her sister through the dark tunnel. She honestly would have rather left the younger filly outside, but out there Luna would be easy pickings for anything that might wander by.

"Make sure you stay close to me at all times," she reminded her sister as they neared the massive breach in the buried castle wall. "There's no telling how safe this old place is with all that Smooze on top of it."

"Ok," Luna promised. She had no intention of straying far from her older sister's side in such a creepy place. She did fall behind for just a moment in order to admire one of the bright pink stones that had been ripped loose from the wall, but she quickly resumed her pace before Celestia noticed.

"Wow, something really did a lot of damage in here," Celestia commented as they left the tunnel and emerged in a spacious hallway with a high vaulted ceiling.

What appeared to be large claw marks were everywhere on what had once been a flawless pink marble floor. Several of the heavy stone columns that had lined the sides of the corridor were cracked, and one had even partially toppled over. Up ahead a section of the floor was missing entirely, leaving a hole that appeared to reach deep into the gloomy depths of the castle.

"This place must be enormous," Celestia murmured as she hovered over the hole. "I can barely see the bottom."

"How are we ever gonna find the Rainbow of Light?" Luna asked as she peeked over the edge. "Do you even know what it looks like?"

Her sister frowned. "Not exactly."

"Maybe we should go back and get some help," Luna suggested.

"That would take forever," Celestia replied. "Besides, Mother already said she wouldn't send anyone." She gave Luna a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Little Sister. We'll find it." She fluttered her wings as she prepared to descend into the pit.

"Are we going down there?" Luna asked nervously.

"We might as well. If nothing else we might be able to find some clues."

Luna shook her head. "I don't like the looks of it."

"I don't either," Celestia admitted, "but I'm going anyways."

The two ponies descended slowly into the dark ruins. Even though they both kept their horns brightly lit, their light did not seem to penetrate very far in the suffocating darkness. By the time they reached the bottom they still had little idea of the layout of the castle.

"It's all just a maze of hallways, isn't it?" Celestia murmured as she carefully touched down on the thick pile of rubble at the bottom. I guess we'll just have to check them out one by one.

"This really is going to take forever," Luna sighed as she peered down one of the halls.

She jumped back when she heard a faint voice say, "This way."

"Who's there?" Luna whispered fearfully as she crept forward.

"I can help you find what you seek, little one," the warm feminine voice told her. "Come on, you just have to follow the sound of my voice."

"Now we need to come up with some sort of system to keep track of the areas we've already searched," Celestia mused out loud. "Maybe we could mark the walls or something. Little Sister, do you see anything we could use to..." She trailed off as she realized that Luna was no longer by her side. "Luna?" she called out, "where are you?"

No matter where she looked, there was no sign of the little filly. In a panic, Celestia darted quickly from hallway to hallway, desperately searching for any hint of where her sister had gone. After several minutes she skidded to a stop as she belatedly realized that she didn't even know how to get back to where they had started from.

"What am I going to do now?' she whined as she continued down the hall she had ended up in. After a few more moments of walking she reached the end and found herself in front of a large door with a pony's face engraved on it. Celestia was about to push the door open when an unfamiliar voice rang out.

"Halt!"

Celestia skidded to a stop. "Huh? Who's there?" she demanded, trying not to let her voice quiver.

"You may not progress any further," a voice announced.

To Celestia's surprise the voice seemed to be coming from the engraving itself. "It must be some kind of magic ward," she muttered as she cautiously pushed on the door with her hoof. Seeing that it wouldn't budge, she stepped back and tried using her magic instead. However no matter how hard she tried there was absolutely no reaction.

"It is quite impossible to gain ingress via brute force," the voice explained. "If you truly desire to pass through this portal, then you must first make me laugh."

"I don't have time for such nonsense," Celestia retorted. "What kind of stupid spell is this?"

"Spell?" the voice asked angrily. "I am afraid that your assumption is quite fallacious."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Celestia demanded.

"I merely mean that it is illogical to assume that I am some simple spell," the voice replied. "It would be more correct to refer to me as something of a guardian."

"A guardian? Well then, what are you guarding?"

"That which you have come for, I suspect" the voice answered. "If you ever wish to find it, then you must pass through this door.

Celestia narrowed her eyes. "How did you know that I'm looking for something?" she asked.

"Logic dictates that you would not have come all this way unless it was important. And there is only one thing left in this castle that is of any genuine importance."

"So the Rainbow is here?" Celestia retorted. "Very well, then. Why do I have to make you laugh?"

"This is a test."

"What kind of test is that?"

"Listen, are you going to attempt to make me laugh or are you not?" the voice demanded, her tone growing exasperated.

"Ok, ok," Celestia replied. "Um... let's see." She tried desperately to think of something funny. "Um, well... why was the little pony tired?"

"We're beginning with a joke, then?" the voice replied. "Very well then, why was the little pony tired?"

"Because she had just ran a mare-athon."

"A marathon?" the voice asked quizzically. "Oh, I get it now. You're going to have to do better than homophonic puns if you expect to succeed."

"Well excuse me," Celestia retorted. "You're kind of putting me on the spot here."

"I realize that," the voice admitted. "And I really do apologize, but I don't have any choice in the matter. Please do not become discouraged."

"Forget it," Celestia replied as she turned away. "I need to find Luna first anyways. There's no telling what kind of trouble she could be getting in to in this creepy place."

"Who is Luna?"

Celestia cast an irritated glare back at the impassive carving. "She's my little sister."

"I see. Well, in that case I do not believe that looking for her is necessary."

"Why not?"

"I'm sure one of my friends will have found her by now," the voice replied. "They will not allow a pony to come to any harm."

"Like I can trust you," Celestia pointed out as she headed back the way she had come.

"Oh, drat," the voice muttered. "She'll never locate the Rainbow at this rate. But rules are rules." She raised her voice. "I'm afraid you will not be able to find her without my assistance!"

"And you've just been so helpful so far!" Celestia shot back.

* * *

"You're doing great," the voice Luna was following assured her. "It's just a little bit farther now."

Luna nodded as she trotted down yet another hallway. She had been scared when she first realized that Celestia wasn't behind her, but the kind voice had assured her that there was nothing to worry about. As Luna had no idea how to get back, there wasn't anything to do but keep going forward.

"You never told me who you are," Luna pointed out. "What's your name?"

"My name?" The voice paused for a moment. "Buttons. Yes, Buttons was my name. I haven't used it in so very long, I had almost forgotten."

"You forgot your own name?" Luna giggled. "That's silly."

"I suppose you're right," Buttons chuckled. "But it has been a long time."

"I'm Luna."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Luna."

Luna cocked her head to the side. "Why can't I see you?"

"Oh..." Buttons' tone turned sorrowful. "I'm not sure why, but it seems that we can no longer be seen," she replied.

"So there are others like you?"

"Oh yes," Buttons affirmed. "However I haven't ran into any of the others lately." She sighed. "I do hope all the baby ponies are ok. I haven't seen them in such a long time."

Luna froze. "Are you a ghost?" she whispered.

"A ghost? No, I don't think so," Buttons replied uncertainly. "I haven't ever really thought about it."

Luna nodded. "Even if you are a ghost, you aren't scary," she decided. "I like you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that I'm not scary," Buttons laughed as they rounded a corner. "Luna," she said, her tone abruptly serious, "I'm sure that you have some important reason for seeking the Rainbow of Light."

"Yes, we do" Luna answered truthfully. "Big Sister says Mama needs it to save Equestria."

"Equestria, huh?" Buttons fell quiet again. "It's been a long time since the Smooze came, hasn't it?"

"Big Sister said it's been hundreds of years," Luna replied.

"Really? That long? I didn't realize," Buttons murmured sadly. "Ponyland must be very different by now." She sighed. "I guess that's not important though. We're here."

Luna looked up at the large door they had stopped in front of. "The Rainbow of Light is in there?"

"Not exactly," Buttons admitted. "I can't give you any hints, but you will need to go inside if you wish to find the Rainbow."

"Are you coming too?"

"I'm afraid I can't go any farther. But I'm sure you'll be ok. Just be brave and I'm sure you'll succeed."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, starting to grow nervous. "Buttons? Hello? Are you still there?"

There was no reply from her mysterious guide. Luna swallowed hard and gingerly opened the door. "Ok, I'm going in," she announced defiantly as she stepped inside.

"Oh, who do we have here?" a new voice asked.

"I'm Luna."

"Well, hey there, sugar!" the voice drawled. "What are ya'll doing way down here?"

Luna looked around the dimly lit room, but it seemed that this one was invisible as well. "I'm looking for the Rainbow of Light," she answered. "Buttons told me to go this way."

"Buttons?" The speaker paused. "Oh, Buttons! My stars, I haven't seen hide nor hair of that unicorn in ever so long!"

"How come? She was right there a minute ago!"

"It's a mite bit complicated, honey, but we're all pretty limited in what we can do these days."

"Oh," Luna replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," the voice replied. "Anyways, My name's Truly. Are you ready for the test?"

"Test? I'm not very good at tests," Luna answered nervously.

"Well, it won't be all that hard," Truly assured her. "At least, I hope not."

"What do I have to do?"

"When the time comes, you'll know. Just you follow me for now."

"Where are we going?" Luna asked as she chased after Truly's voice.

"I reckon you'll see soon enough," Truly answered. "Don't ask so many questions, darling."


	8. An Assessment of Joviality

"Here we are!" Truly announced.

Luna blinked. "Where are we?"

"This is where you'll be taking your test."

Luna looked around, but she was unable to see anything with the small amount of light emitting from her horn. "I don't understand," she said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Hold on just a minute," Truly replied, sounding like she was busy with something. "There we go!"

Bright light filled the vast hall they were in, blinding Luna for a moment or two. She rubbed furiously at her eyes as she waited for them to adjust.

"I just knew I could do it!" Truly crowed. "Now, honey, look way over there. Do you see that cute little baby pony?

Luna squinted as peered across the long chamber. Sure enough there was a small white unicorn resting at the far end. "Yes, I do!" she replied, excited that she could finally see someone. "Who is she?"

"That's Baby Moondancer," Truly answered. "Now do you see that little old locket around her neck? That there's the Rainbow of Light."

"Really?" Luna couldn't believe it. "Will she give it to me?"

"Only if you can catch her," Truly explained. "This is a test, after all."

"I can do that," Luna stated confidently. "She can't fly like I can."

"You had best not be underestimating her," Truly advised. "That little gal's pretty tricky."

"Just watch!" Luna said as she took off.

"Make sure you aren't too rough," Truly yelled after her. "This old castle's really not in the best shape!"

Luna barely heard Truly's warning as she homed in on the baby unicorn. "Hi," she said in greeting as she drew near. "I'm Luna. Truly said I'm supposed to catch you."

"Good luck catching me!" Baby Moondancer replied as she got to her feet. "I'm a real good runner." She quickly stretched her legs. "You ready?"

"I sure am."

"Let's go!" Baby Moondancer shouted as she set off running.

"You're not that fast," Luna laughed as she closed in from above. "Watch out, here I come!"

At the last moment Baby Moondancer swerved out of the way, letting Luna crash into the floor behind her.

"Owwie," Luna complained as she stood up. "You are fast."

"I told you," Baby Moondancer taunted from a safe distance away. "None of the baby ponies can catch me."

"Well, I'm not a baby," Luna retorted as she swooped towards the unicorn. "I'm a filly."

"You talk funny!" Baby Moondancer giggled as she one again evaded her winged foe.

"I do not." Luna landed, her chest heaving as she rested for a moment. Despite her attempts to predict the unicorn's next move, she was still not having any luck.

"You giving up?"

"Hardly," Luna replied as she flexed her wings and made a flying leap.

"Missed me again!" Baby Moondancer laughed.

* * *

"Ugh," Celestia griped as she stalked down yet another dark hallway. "I'm starting to really hate this castle." It had been almost twenty minutes since she had given up on that irritating door and had resumed her search for her little sister. Twenty minutes of stumbling through dark passages and calling out for her sister with absolutely nothing to show for it. She still hadn't even found her way back to the hole they had entered through.

She took yet another turn into yet another hallway. "Luna," she shouted once more, her throat starting to feel sore. "Where in the blazes are you?"

"Don't worry, she's safe," a voice said from right behind her.

Celestia nearly jumped out of her skin. "Who's there?" she demanded as she whirled around with her horn lowered.

"My but you're jumpy," the voice laughed. "My name is Buttons. I was just with your sister a little bit ago."

"What did you do with her?" Celestia asked in a low voice.

"Oh, she's just fine," Buttons hastily assured her. "I just guided her towards one of the tests."

"A test? What is with this place? Why all the tests?"

"Well, we can't give up the Rainbow of Light to just anybody," Buttons retorted. "We have to make sure it's in good hands."

"What does making someone laugh have to do with that?" Celestia shook her head. "This place is too weird."

"Please bear with it," Buttons pleaded. "In any case, you're not going to find Luna by running around at random."

Celestia sighed. "Then how do I find her?"

"Well, the quickest way would be to pass some of the tests yourself. Otherwise that poor little baby pony is going to have to try to do them all by lonesome."

"Why can't you just tell me where she is?"

"Because that's not how it works," Buttons retorted. "She's busy trying to find the Rainbow. Shouldn't you do the same?"

"Ok, fine, if that's the only way," Celestia surrendered. "I don't even remember how I got to that stupid door though."

"Oh, that's no problem. Just follow me and I'll show you the way."

"So are you another so called guardian?" Celestia asked as she followed the sound of Button's voice.

"A guardian?" Buttons mused. "Well, I guess you could call us that. Though it's not by choice. We're all pretty well prisoners of this place."

"Prisoners?" Celestia scoffed. "You make it sound like you aren't just old spells."

"We most certainly aren't," Buttons replied in an offended tone. "We're all ponies, just like you. Well, at least we used to be. Until the Smooze came."

"Huh?"

"Listen," Buttons said. "A long time ago we were all normal ponies who lived in Dream Valley. But that all ended when those awful witches attacked us with the Smooze. I think a few ponies might have escaped, but most of us were trapped here inside the castle."

"But that all happened many centuries ago," Celestia pointed out. "Are you all spirits or something?"

"Something like that," Buttons agreed. "We already knew that the Rainbow of Light wouldn't be able to stand up against the Smooze. So instead the Moochick and Twilight used its power to strengthen the castle... and to turn us into whatever we are now."

Celestia bowed her head. "I see. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I had no idea."

"That's ok," Buttons replied. "I'm just glad to have someone to talk to. I do believe you two are the first ponies to ever visit us.

"So what will happen when the Rainbow is removed?"

"I don't know," Buttons admitted. "We might just stop existing."

"That would be terrible!" Celestia gasped.

"Please don't worry about that. I think the spell is fading anyways. We can't move very far anymore. It's been ages since I've even been able to talk to any of my friends."

Celestia hung her head. "I really think it would help my mother," she explained. "She has to fight this terrible monster, and he already defeated her once."

"Then by all means you should do your best to pass the tests," Buttons replied. "In the proper hands the Rainbow is quite powerful."

"I just hope it'll be enough," Celestia murmured.

"It looks like this is as far as I can go," Buttons announced as they rounded a corner. "If you take the third hallway on your left, you'll be back at the door in no time."

"Thank you, Buttons," Celestia said as she continued on by herself. "If you see Luna again, please keep her safe."

"I will," Buttons promised. "Good luck," she whispered with a smile on her face. No matter what might happen to the castle, she truly hoped that these children would succeed. Dream Valley's days were long over, after all.

* * *

"Oh, I see that you have returned," the voice coming from the carving on the door observed as Celestia approached.

"Yes..." Celestia murmured. "First off, I'd like to say I'm sorry about before. I didn't realize that you were a real pony once."

"Ah, so the adolescent has learned something," the voice replied. "Did you encounter someone else in the castle?"

"Yes, I did," Celestia replied. "Her name was Buttons."

"Buttons?" the voice replied. "It's been a long time since we last conversed. Far too long."

"What's your name?"

"I am Wind Whistler," the voice answered, her tone suddenly more friendly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Celestia." Celestia gave the carving a smile. "Is Buttons your friend?"

"Yes, I'd like to think so," Wind Whistler replied. "We certainly got swept up in enough calamities and adventures together back in the day."

"Really?" Celestia asked, a vague idea starting to form in her mind. "Like what?"

"Well, there was the time this utterly repugnant octopus monster tried to inundate the valley," Wind Whistler reminisced. "And the time that strange ensemble of storybook legends came to life... Oh, there were all sorts of occasions where we got into some scrape or another."

"Where there any fun adventures?"

"I suppose a few of them were, in hindsight. Most of the time it was pretty scary though."

"After going through so much, you must have been very good friends," Celestia gently prodded. "Did you two ever argue?"

"Well, no, not very often. Though I do remember one particular occasion where she did hurt my feelings just a bit."

"Oh?"

"Well, she and a couple of other ponies were joking that I didn't have any feelings." Wind Whistler explained. "To tell the truth, I was quite miffed at the time."

"I can imagine. How ever did you two make up?"

"Well, I used our little disagreement to trick one of our enemies into thinking that I really didn't care about the other ponies. It was a blatant lie of course, but everyone bought it. And after my trick ended up saving all our tails, Buttons was quick to apologize for her teasing." Wind Whistler let slip a quiet chuckle. "I sure did pull the proverbial wool over her eyes that time."

"That's a great story," Celestia replied. "Now will you let me through this door?"

"What?" Wind Whistler sounded confused. "You haven't passed the test yet. I already told you that you have to make me laugh first."

"Oh? But didn't you laugh just a moment ago?" Celestia countered.

"Well, I suppose I did but..." Wind Whistler trailed off as she realized what Celestia had done. "You were inquiring about our adventures in hopes that I would remember something funny. That's quite intuitive of you."

"Papa always says the quickest way to keep a pony entertained is to get them to talk about them self."

"Your father is quite astute," Wind Whistler replied. "Very well, I'll let you through."

"Thank you!" Celestia called out as she happily bounded through the now open doorway. "I wish I could stick around to hear more of your stories, but we're in a bit of a hurry."

"I understand completely. Oh, and if you do happen to run into Buttons again, please tell her I said hello."

"Will do," Celestia promised as she looked around the small chamber on the other side of the door. There were two hallways leading away from the room, and neither of them seemed more promising than the other. "Hey, which way do I go now?"

"Which path you choose will determine your next test," Wind Whistler explained. "So just pick one and make sure that you see it through to the very end."

"Oh. Well then, I'll just take the right one then. Thanks again!"

"Don't mention it!"

* * *

"You never ever gonna catch me!" Baby Moondancer taunted as she evaded another one of Luna's desperate lunges. "You should just give up."

"I'm not giving up!" Luna shouted back. "I have to get that Rainbow!" She pawed angrily at the ground, not noticing the network of fine cracks starting to spread across the floor.

"That never gonna happen. You not good enough flier!"

"Well, at least I can fly!" Luna yelled as she took to the air again. She streaked down towards the swerving unicorn and this time she managed to predict which way Baby Moondancer would go. She landed right in front of the stunned unicorn with her front legs outstretched.

Just as Baby Moondancer skidded into Luna's grasp, the fractured old floor beneath them suddenly gave way, spilling both little ponies into the darkness below.


	9. Making a Sacrifice

"This sure is a long hallway," Celestia muttered as she made her way towards whatever her next test was. It would have been nice if Wind Whistler had given her some hint of what to expect. Hopefully this test wouldn't be any more difficult than the last one had been.

"Hi!" an enthusiastic sounding voice suddenly called out.

Though startled, Celestia was proud that she at least managed not to jump this time. "Hello there," she replied cautiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fizzy!" the voice announced as it seemed to circle her. "Wow, are you really here? It's been a real long time since I last saw anyone!"

"Yes, I'm real," Celestia confirmed. "Are you here to give me my next test?"

"A test?" Fizzy sounded puzzled. "Oh, yes, the test! I almost forgot."

"Ok, so what is it?"

"What is what?"

Celestia gritted her teeth. "The test."

"What test?" Fizzy paused for a long moment while she watched Celestia try not to lose her temper. "Just kidding!" she finally laughed. "Sorry, but I can't actually tell you what the next test is."

"Why not?"

"You'll have to figure it out for yourself," Fizzy explained. "Sorry, but that's the rules."

"So if you're not going to help me, why are you here?" Celestia asked bluntly.

"Well, it's not like I can go anywhere else," Fizzy replied in a quiet tone.

"Sorry," Celestia replied, realizing that she had hurt the invisible pony's feelings.

"It's ok," Fizzy replied. "At least I can keep you company on the way there."

"Ok, thanks," Celestia said as she resumed walking. "It is kind of lonely in this dark place."

"Tell me about it," Fizzy agreed. "I really miss being able to go outside and play."

"Yeah, me too," Celestia agreed, remembering the carefree times before her mother had left Everfree. Already those days seemed very distant.

"Hey, you're a unicorn and a pegasus!" Fizzy suddenly noticed. "That's really amazing. I've know a lot of unicorns and a lot of pegasus ponies, but I've never seen anyone who was both."

"Well, my sister and I are the only ones that I know of," Celestia admitted. "There may be others somewhere in Equestria though. Most all the ponies where I live are earth ponies."

"I'm just a regular old unicorn," Fizzy replied. "My special talent is making bubbles. I guess yours is making your horn light up, right?"

"Well, my mother mostly has been teaching me different kinds of light magic," Celestia explained. "Like creating illusions and stuff."

"Wow, I know Galaxy could make her horn light up and make heat," Fizzy mused, "but I don't think she could do anything that fancy."

"Galaxy?"

"Yeah, she was my friend. She was one of the few who made it out of the valley. At least I hope she did."

"The old scroll that I read mentioned that there were some survivors," Celestia recalled. "So maybe she was one of them."

"If anyone could have made it out, it would have been her!" Fizzy insisted. She abruptly giggled. "Anyways, blowing bubbles must seem pretty silly compared to all that."

"I don't think so," Celestia assured her. "I'm sure that you're wonderful at it."

"Well, I'm not half bad," Fizzy said with some pride in her voice. "And it has gotten me out of a few sticky situations."

"As for me, I'm still learning how to wink places," Celestia admitted. "I'm not that good at it yet."

"Oh?" Fizzy sounded surprised. "That's so easy though! Even most of the baby unicorns can do it. Except for Baby Ribbon, she has a lot of trouble sometimes. Maybe it's because you have wings?"

"Maybe."

"Well, just keep practicing, and I'm sure that you'll get better." Fizzy paused. "Oh, nuts, we're almost there already," she announced in a disappointed tone. "I wish we could talk more, but you probably want to go ahead and get the next test over with, right?"

"Well, I am in a hurry," Celestia answered truthfully. "The fate of all of Equestria could depend on me bringing back the Rainbow."

"That's how it usually goes," Fizzy agreed. "Well then, if you pass this way again, then look me up! Well, I guess you can't really. In any case I'll be around if you come back."

Celestia smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate your keeping me company." With a nod, she took her leave, continuing on her own down the dark hall.

"I'm sure you'll do great!" Fizzy shouted after her.

* * *

The two young ponies screamed as they fell through the collapsing floor into a dark chasm beneath. In her panic it was a moment before Luna remembered to unfurl her wings. Her descent slowed for an instant, but she immediately went into a steep dive after the little unicorn.

"I'm coming for you!" Luna shouted as she raced after her former rival.

"Not me, the Rainbow!" Baby Moondancer yelled back. "Save the Rainbow! It'll break!"

Luna's heart skipped a beat as she glimpsed the heart shaped locket tumbling away from Baby Moondancer.

"Don't worry about me!" Baby Moondancer pleaded. "The Rainbow's more important!"

Luna looked back and forth between the falling unicorn and the locket. The Rainbow was what they had come all this way for. Big Sister had said Mama really needed it. If they didn't bring it back, probably something really bad would happen.

There was little time to make a decision. The bottom of the chasm was looming ever closer, and it was clear that there was no way Luna could save both.

Clenching her teeth together, Luna put on an extra burst of speed and shot past Baby Moondancer. After lining herself up the best she could, Luna flapped her wings hard to slow her own fall.

The baby unicorn landed square on Luna's back, knocking the breath out of them both. Luna used every ounce of her strength to continue slowing them down until they hit the floor, stunned but unharmed.

After a long moment the two untangled themselves and stumbled unsteadily to their feet.

"The Rainbow!" Baby Moondancer exclaimed as she dashed over to the shattered remains of the heart-shaped locket.

Luna trotted up to see for herself. "It's ruined," she sniffled. "Big sister's going to be so disappointed."

"Now, now, don't cry," Truly said as she rushed over to the pair.

"But the Rainbow..." Luna whispered. "It's all my fault."

"The Rainbow is just fine, dear," Truly assured her. "Just look around you."

Luna wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around. Her eyes widened as she realized that they were back in the great hall they had started in. "What happened?" she stammered. Everything looked exactly as it had before their game. Even the floor was intact again, without a single crack to be seen.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry that we had to play such a mean trick on you," Truly apologized. "It was all part of the test, you see."

"Wasn't the test just to catch Baby Moondancer?" Luna asked.

"It was actually a test to see if you would give up the Rainbow in order to save Baby Moondancer," Truly revealed. "And if I may say, you passed it with flying colors!"

"You were awesome!" Baby Moondancer agreed.

"Really? None of that was real?"

Truly shook her head. "It was all just an illusion."

Luna frowned. "If I passed the test, does that mean I can have the Rainbow now?"

"Well...," Truly replied, "to be honest, you still have to pass a few more tests. Sorry, sugarcube."

"More tests?" Luna groaned. "Are they all like this?"

"Each one is different," Truly answered. " I'm afraid I can't say any more than that."

"It was really fun playing with you, Luna!" Baby Moondancer said as she started to disappear. "Please come back soon."

"What's happening to her?" Luna cried out.

"The magic was only able to keep her visible during the test," Truly hastily explained. "Now that it's over, she's just going back to the way she usually is."

"Truly, should I go back to the nursery now?" Baby Moondancer asked in a reluctant tone.

"Yes, go on ahead, dear," Truly answered. "Tell everyone I'll be there as soon as I get little Luna started towards the next test."

"Good luck!" Baby Moondancer's voice faintly wafted back.

"Well, are you ready to get going?" Truly asked.

"Sure," Luna agreed nervously. This was all turning out to be a lot more complicated than she had hoped.

* * *

"What is with this place?" Celestia wondered to herself as she stepped gingerly across a pile of rubble strewn across the floor.

The large dimly lit chamber she had entered was in very bad shape, with a multitude of scratches gouged into the floor and large chunks of the walls and ceiling missing all around. It was quite a change after the mostly pristine condition of the castle so far. The worrying thought quickly occurred to her was that whatever had dug its way in through the Smooze in the first place had somehow managed to penetrate this deep into the castle.

Her suspicions were nearly confirmed as she stepped through a wide doorway and spied the massive destruction up ahead. Almost the entire next chamber was filled with debris. From the looks of things she figured that she was now directly below the big hole that she and Luna had descended through earlier.

Luckily there was just enough room along one of the walls for Celestia to squeeze through. She carefully made her way through the narrow path, making sure not to scratch her flanks on the jagged stones. After several minutes she finally emerged back into a relatively clear area, though there was still quite a bit of damage and clear evidence that someone with sharp claws had been around.

"It sure would be nice if some invisible pony was here," she said nervously, hoping someone would respond. But it seemed like she was really on her own for now.

As she rounded a corner, Celestia suddenly skidded to a halt and ducked back out of sight. Shaking with fear, she peered around the edge to confirm what she had just seen. To her dismay her eyes had not been mistaken. Snaking across the floor just up ahead was a long scaly lilac tail with green spines that emerged from a massive pile of rubble. Judging from the tail's size the creature it was attached to had to be gigantic.

She kept a look out for several minutes, but there was not the slightest hint of movement from the great serpentine tail. Perhaps whatever it was had been killed when the roof caved in. In fact it could have already been dead for years now. Celestia could only hope that was true. There was only one path forward, and it led right over the top of the pile of rubble.

Gathering up her courage, Celestia slowly approached the remains of the ceiling, taking care not to get too close to the motionless tail. Emboldened by the continued lack of reaction, she leapt into the air and started to flap her way across. It wasn't until she was nearly to the other side that she sighted the front half of the creature.

It was definitely a dragon. The long angular snout brimming with sharp teeth, the finlike ears, and the huge bat wings partially buried in the rubble left no doubt of that. It appeared that most of its torso had been buried underneath the collapsed roof. The giant creature's head lay at an odd angle, and to Celestia's relief the eyes were tightly closed.

As she silently stared at the fallen creature, Celestia couldn't help but feel sorry for it. Fearsome as the dragon looked, this must have been a very lonely and painful way for it to die. She could only hope that its end had come quickly.

Despite her misgivings, Celestia's innate curiosity forced her to take a closer look. After all this would probably be her only chance to see a real dragon up close. Especially since she had once read that the world's dragon population was in a decline from what it had been in the old days.

She fluttered gently down next the dragon's head, careful not to touch it. Once again she felt a wave of pity wash over her as she studied the creature's limp form. There was no telling what had led such a magnificent creature of the skies to burrow so deep under the ground. Look as she might, her eyes found no trace of any fabulous treasure being hoarded nor any other reason for it to have sought sanctuary way down here.

As she turned her attention to the elegant bone structure of one of the dragon's wings, Celestia suddenly had the distinct feeling that she was no longer alone. She froze, her hoofs making a tiny clopping sound as she dropped several inches to the floor. Slowly turning around, she found herself looking directly into an enormous pale green eye. To her great horror the dragon was alive, and it appeared she had just woken it up.


	10. Chipping Away

Celestia didn't know how long she remained frozen in place. Each second seemed like an eternity as she gazed into that great big unblinking eye. Her mind was screaming at her to run, to fly, to do something, but her body remained infuriatingly unresponsive.

After a seemingly never-ending period of time it was the dragon that finally made the first move. Shifting his eyes guiltily to the side, he coughed politely and swung his immense head away from Celestia.

"Well," he spoke, his deep raspy voice rumbling throughout the chamber, "who do we have here?" He snuck a glance back at the little white pony and saw that she was still frozen in fear. "Don't worry," he chuckled, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Celestia flinched as his grin revealed even more of his numerous gleaming white fangs. His reassuring words reverberated in her skull, but in her shock she could barely make any sense of them.

After seeing that the pony still wasn't calming down, the dragon sighed and laid his head back down on the ground, making sure to keep his distance. "You know," he began again," I never thought anyone would ever find me way all the way down here. Let alone a little pony. There wouldn't happen to be any others with you, would there?"

Taking Celestia's silence for an answer, the dragon slowly lowered his gaze down at the floor. Then, to Celestia's amazement, a single tear formed in one of his eyes. "Excuse me," he apologized as he hastily wiped it away with his one free hand. "It's just been a really long time since I've seen anyone."

The unexpected sight finally snapped Celestia out of her stupor. In a much-delayed reaction she leapt backwards into the air, a strong flap of her wings carrying her safely out of the creature's reach. Unfortunately she didn't see any way to go forward without passing dangerously close to him once again.

"Please don't be scared, little one," the dragon pleaded as he twisted his long neck around to keep her in view. "I'm really quite gentle."

"Gentle? You're a dragon!" Celestia squeaked. She shook her head in annoyance at how weak she sounded. "Everyone knows that dragons eat ponies."

"Not me. I would never harm a pony," he retorted.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" she demanded. "Just look at yourself!"

"Huh?" he asked, craning his head around. "I know I'm not the most handsome dragon around, but I didn't think I looked that bad."

Celestia was finding it harder and harder to stay terrified of the huge creature. However that didn't mean she was ready to trust him just yet. "How do I know that you're not going to try to eat me?"

The dragon looked stumped for a moment. "Well, I guess you don't," he admitted as he laid his head back down on the floor. "It's not like anyone's left to vouch for me. All my friends are long gone."

"What happened to them?" Celestia ventured to ask upon hearing the dragon's depressed tone.

"Time happened," he replied. "Us dragons live for a real long time. Ponies, not so long."

"Your friends were ponies?"

"Yeah," he said with a sad smile. "I guess that seems kind of strange, doesn't it?"

"Just a bit," Celestia agreed.

"Well, they sort of adopted me when I was just a little baby," he explained. "Those were happier days, let me tell you."

"I've never heard of any ponies adopting a dragon," Celestia pointed out. "How long ago was this?"

"I'm not sure," the dragon replied thoughtfully. I've never been all that good at counting the years, especially since I got stuck down here."

"Well, was it before the Great Calamity?"

The dragon shook his head. "The only calamity I remember was Dream Valley getting smoozed."

Celestia's eyes widened. "But that happened back in ancient times."

"I told you that dragons live a long time."

"Did you actually live here? In Dream Valley?"

"Yep. Right here in this castle, in fact."

"And you're not a spirit like all the others?"

The dragon's head shot into the air, startling Celestia enough that she squeaked in fear.

"Others?" he demanded. "What do you mean?"

"The pony voices all over the place. Haven't you heard them?"

The dragon looked perplexed. "Sometimes I've thought I heard Fizzy yelling my name, but I figured it was just my imagination."

"I just ran into Fizzy a few minutes ago," Celestia replied hesitantly. "In fact it seems like I can't go five feet in this place without running into someone. Well, figuratively speaking. I assume that they're all intangible as well as invisible."

The dragon's confused expression faded to one of annoyance. "You're just messing with me," he muttered. "There's no one else here."

"I am not," Celestia insisted. "I met ponies named Buttons and Wind Whistler too."

His ears perked back up. "Oh? Then what was Wind Whistler like?" he demanded.

"Well, she likes to use a lot of big words and she's a bit condescending. But I guess she seemed nice enough." Celestia paused. She was getting a distinct feeling that the dragon still didn't believe her. "She told me about how one time Buttons teased her about not having any feelings."

"What did you think of Fizzy?"

"She's kind of an airhead," Celestia explained. "She was really friendly though."

The dragon glanced back up, his eyes now glistening. "You really aren't messing with me, are you?"

"Why in Equestria would I do that? Antagonizing a big dragon that could gobble me up in one bite doesn't really seem like the brightest idea to me right now."

"Humph," the dragon snorted. "I'm sure that I've been down here for centuries. Why haven't they ever talked to me?"

"Buttons said they couldn't move very far," Celestia recalled. "She said she hadn't even talked to any of the others in a long time." She tried to remember the invisible unicorn's exact words. "She said Twilight and the wizard Moochick cast some kind of weird spell on everyone that turned them into guardian spirits or something."

"Seriously? Then all this time," the dragon mused out loud, "all these years, my friends were all around me, just out of my reach? This is ridiculous."

"I found it pretty surprising myself."

He shook his head. "I just can't believe this," he muttered, glancing back mournfully at the pile of rubble covering his lower half. "If only I hadn't gotten stuck like this, then I would have been able to talk to them again ages ago."

"Exactly how did you get stuck all the way down here?" Celestia asked as she unconsciously drifted closer to the dragon.

"Well, that's kind of an embarrassing story," he sighed. "When the valley got smoozed, there were only a few of us that managed to escape. Maybe half of the pegasus ponies made it out, but only a few unicorns and earth ponies were able to. I wouldn't have escaped myself if Surprise hadn't grabbed me."

"Fizzy said she thought a unicorn named Galaxy escaped," Celestia interrupted.

"Yes, Galaxy did escape," Spike confirmed. "She was actually our leader for a while." He bit his lip. "Anyways, the rest of the ponies barricaded themselves in the castle. We hoped that the pegasus ponies would be able to rescue them, but there was a lot more of the Smooze than we thought. The castle got completely buried, and no matter what we tried we couldn't break through."

"Obviously you made it through," Celestia pointed out.

"Yeah, I finally did it," the dragon confirmed. "But it was many years before I was big enough to do it." He gave her a sad smile. "To be honest I knew deep down that all the other ponies couldn't still be alive in here, but I just kept hoping. I guess I couldn't let go without seeing it for myself."

"I guess I was a bit too big," he continued. "I had barely made it inside the castle when the floor collapsed and I fell all the way down here. I was trying to find a way out when the floor above me caved in and I got stuck like this."

Celestia frowned as she landed next to the dragon, her earlier fear all but forgotten. "That's horrible."

"You're telling me," he agreed. "I mean, it doesn't really hurt, but it's just so frustrating."

Celestia nodded as she noticed for the first time the scores of deep tooth and claw marks on the rubble. Clearly the dragon had made many failed attempts to free himself over the years. "Maybe I can help," she suggested.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think there's anything you can do." the dragon chuckled. "This stuff is really heavy."

"Yeah," Celestia agreed as she carefully trotted up the side of the pile of rubble. "But if I can move enough of the smaller pieces, it'll take some of the weight off you."

"Well, you're welcome to try," the dragon replied doubtfully. "But I really don't think-"

Choosing a stone about half her size, Celestia narrowed her eyes and concentrated hard. Her horn flared up as the stone first wiggled a bit, then slowly lifted free of the pile.

"Ah, you must share Button's talent," the dragon observed.

With a grunt and a flick of her head, Celestia weakly hurled the stone clear. "That was a bit heavier than I thought," she admitted.

"That was certainly impressive, but please don't strain yourself. There are way too many big stones for you to do much."

"Nonsense," Celestia replied, her horn already beginning to glow again. "Even the tallest mountain can be chipped away bit by bit."

Another stone went sailing through the air and crashed into the ground a short distance away. The dragon watched wide-eyed as the young pony steadily continued to send rocks flying in every direction. "Buttons certainly couldn't do that," he murmured. "What kind of pony are you?"

"This almost seems like it's getting easier," Celestia mused after about fifteen minutes had passed. "It's odd. Logically I should be getting tired by now, but I'm not."

"I've never seen anything like it," the dragon commented as he eyed the numerous stones now littering the floor around them.

"Hey, does it really seem like it's making any difference though?"

The dragon reluctantly shook his head. "Not really," he admitted. "I still can't budge."

"That's what I was afraid of. I just uncovered this one really big beam, and it looks super heavy. Even if I can move all the smaller pieces, I'm not sure if it'll help."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"I guess we won't know until we try," Celestia said as she tossed aside yet another stone.

* * *

"Well, it looks like this is as far as I can go," Truly announced.

"Really? What do I do now?" Luna asked nervously as she peered into the dark hallway ahead.

"Just keep your little chin up and keep on heading straight. "You'll know when you've reached the next test."

"Well, ok," Luna replied. "Thank you for helping me get this far."

"Oh, think nothing of it, sweetie. Now go on and get that Rainbow. I just know you can do it!"

"Bye, Truly!" Luna called out as she headed off by herself.

"Good luck!" Truly yelled back.

Luna smiled as she made her way through the darkness by the glow of her horn. "I'll bet Big Sister will be proud when she hears that I passed a test all by myself! I wonder if she's having to do this too." She frowned. "I hope she's not mad that I didn't stay close."

Deciding that Celestia would have to forgive her if she found the Rainbow all by herself, Luna picked up her pace. That sure would show Big Sister that she wasn't a little filly. Even Mama and Papa would have to be impressed by something like that.


	11. Stubborn Kindness and Reluctant Honesty

"Well, I've cleared away most of the smaller stuff," Celestia observed as she settled down next to the dragon's head for a moment's rest.

"This is a lot better," the dragon admitted as he gingerly flexed his newly freed wings. Luckily the delicate appendages were both still in one piece, though it was quite painful to move them after so long. "But I'm still not able to get free."

Celestia nodded as she studied the huge beam resting at a steep angle across the dragon's hips. One end was partially buried in castle floor next to the dragon while the far end was stuck up high in the air. She guessed that dislodging such a big beam was what had caused the whole ceiling to collapse in the first place.

"My lifting power is a lot stronger than I thought, but that thing's still way too heavy for me to even budge it," she replied. "Do you think if we both lifted at the same time that it might move?"

The dragon looked hopeful. "We won't know until we try."

Celestia took up position on his broad back. "All right, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied as he tensed his hindquarters.

"Ok, let's go," she called out as she concentrated her magical power on lifting the massive structure.

The dragon managed to get a foot planted on the floor for just a moment before it slipped back out from under him. "I can't do it," he wheezed. "I just can't."

Celestia slowly released her hold on the beam. "Sorry," she gasped as she tried to keep her balance. " I put everything I had into that."

"I know you did," the dragon sighed as he laid his head back down. "It's just too much to ask of any pony."

"Maybe if we tried again," Celestia began.

"No, there's no point," he replied. "It wasn't like I almost made it."

"Well, I don't know what else to do," she griped as she tapped her hoof impatiently on his scales.

"It's not like I'm not used to it," he said in an attempt to reassure her. "Maybe you could just come back with some help."

"I don't know how soon that would be," she retorted. "Plus there's no telling what will happen with this whole Tirek business."

"Tirek?"

"He's this terrible monster that's attacking Equestria," she hurriedly explained. "In fact, he's the whole reason I came here."

"You must be looking for the Rainbow of Light," the dragon guessed.

"Yeah, I am," Celestia confirmed. "But I don't want to just leave you here like this."

"Listen," he replied, his tone suddenly assertive, "Stopping a monster is a lot more important than freeing me. I'll be ok, even if it's a long time before anyone comes back."

Celestia closed her eyes for a moment. "No," she decided. "It just wouldn't be right. Besides, I just got an idea."

She took to the air once more. "Now where should I lift?" she asked herself as she tried to recall the basic principle of leverage. She stared at the end of the beam that was sticking up in the air, wondering if applying a downward force there would do any good. "No, that won't work, he'll still be the pivot point," she muttered. "I've got to change that first."

"What are you doing?" the dragon asked nervously as Celestia started slowly dragging a large section of a broken pillar over to his side.

"I'm making a fulcrum," she answered briskly. "I learned about it in school."

"Oh."

"Good, it's just tall enough," she said as she scooted the pillar underneath the beam. "Now to wedge it in place."

"What's a fulcrum?" the dragon ventured to ask.

"You'll see in a moment," Celestia replied as she finished positioning the pillar. "Hopefully." After quickly rechecking that everything looked right, Celestia flew to the far end of the beam and landed. "Ok now, get ready to move fast if this works."

The dragon still looked confused, but he nodded in agreement.

She closed her eyes and braced her legs, then put all of her energy into pressing down on the beam beneath her.

At first there was no reaction. But just as Celestia was beginning to despair a loud groaning noise came from the pillar. "Come on," she whispered as she continued to pour on more power. Sparks flew wildly in every direction from her horn as its incandescent light grew more intense.

"I feel it moving!" the dragon exclaimed as he tried to wiggle free. "Just a bit more!"

Celestia clenched her teeth tightly together as she felt her knees starting to buckle. Despite her determination she could tell that she wouldn't be able to keep going much longer. Any moment now her already over-taxed energy was going to run out.

The dragon sunk his front claws deep into the stone floor and pulled as hard as he could. With a grinding screech his battered body began to slide out from under the beam one scale at a time. A deafening roar echoed through the chamber as he struggled with all his might to extract himself.

The last of Celestia's power quickly fled as she collapsed onto her side, the light from her horn dimming as she fell. Her sweat-lathered sides heaved as her lungs desperately tried to pull in enough air. The dragon's incessant roar was the last thing she heard before she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Oh, so you finally got here," a voice grumped suddenly.

The startled little black filly nearly fell over. "Who's there?' Luna demanded nervously.

"I'm Lickety Split," the answer came in the same gruff tone. "Why? What does it matter?"

"Oh." Luna was quiet for a moment. "My name's Luna."

"Did I ask? Geez, why did I get stuck doing this?"

"I'm sorry?" Luna apologized, not sure what to say. "Are you giving me the next test?"

"Duh, did you think I was just here for my health?" Lickety Split retorted. "Now come on, hurry up and follow me."

"Ok," Luna replied as she began trotting down the hall.

"Not so fast!" Lickety Split scolded her. "Do you want me to have to run or something?"

"No, I just..." Luna slid to a stop and looked down. "Sorry," she apologized again, "I wasn't sure how fast to go."

"Just try to keep up with me," the voice ordered. "Well, come on!"

"I'm trying," Luna protested as she started walking again. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a minute," Lickety Split replied.

"How come you're so mad?"

"I'm not mad!" Lickety Split sighed. "Listen, I've been stuck wandering in this hallway for who knows how long, and I haven't even had a bit of ice cream since that stupid Twilight did this to us. Sorry I'm not all rainbows and sunshine, but that's just how it is."

Luna's ears drooped. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize so much," Lickety Split protested. "Sorry I snapped at you. You're just a little kid, after all."

"I'm not a goat," Luna murmured.

"Huh?" After a moment Lickety Split chuckled. "Hey, that's a good one. You're not half bad."

Luna's ears perked back up. "Really?"

"We're almost there," Lickety Split announced. "Hey, Luna, are you a good girl?"

"Most of the time," Luna answered shyly. "Sometimes I get in trouble though."

"You don't tell lies, do you?"

"Well... not usually."

"Good. This test is to see how truthful you are," Lickety Split explained. "You'd better be completely honest if you want to pass."

"Oh, I will be," Luna said earnestly. "I promise I won't lie at all."

"I hope that's true," Lickety Split replied. "Otherwise you'll get eaten by a troll."

Luna's eyes widened. "A troll?"

"A huge mean pony eating troll with big teeth." Lickety Split was about to go on, but stopped when she saw tears springing up in the little pony's eyes. "Hey, Don't cry. I was just teasing."

"So there's no troll?"

"Nope, not even a little one," Lickety Split promised.

"You're not very honest," Luna retorted as she tossed her head irritably.

"I guess you've got me there."

"Is this it?" Luna asked as they emerged in a small circular room.

"Yeah, it is," Lickety Split confirmed. "Now go sit in the middle."

Luna quickly did as she was told. "Now what?"

"Are you ready?" Lickety Split loudly whispered.

"Yes, I am ready," a new more pleasant sounding voice answered. "Little pony, what is your name?"

"Luna."

"Why have you come here?"

"We need the Rainbow of Light," Luna replied.

"Why do you need it?"

"Big Sister said it's to stop a monster."

"Do you believe her?"

Luna looked confused. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Is your sister a good pony?"

"Yes," Luna repeated.

"Do you love your sister?"

"Yes, of course I do" Luna said, her confusion beginning to be replaced with irritation. "What kind of question is that?"

"Do you have any plans to use the Rainbow for evil?"

Luna stomped her hoof on the floor. "I don't like these questions," she complained. "Big Sister would never ever do anything bad."

"And yet I sense in you some...misgivings about your sister," the voice replied. "Why is that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Luna replied, tears starting to well up in her eyes once again.

"There's something you're hiding, deep in your heart, isn't there?"

"No!"

"Is it jealousy?"

Luna stubbornly fixed her eyes on the floor and refused to answer.

"That's it, isn't it," the voice asked gently. "You dislike all the attention she gets. You're afraid that you'll never be able to measure up to her, not matter what you do."

A single tear crept down Luna's cheek.

"Now, now, there is no need to cry," the voice consoled. "I know this is tough, but we have to make sure that you're completely honest, even with yourself."

"I love Big Sister," Luna admitted with a sniffle. "But she's so smart and pretty. Everyone back home always talks about how amazing she is and how well she can fly. No one ever talks about me."

"I know that it's difficult to feel like you're living in someone else's shadow, but give it time," the voice advised. "You've got a beautiful coat and mane, and you're extremely articulate for your age. You'll grow up to be an amazing mare, I'm sure of it."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. And I'm quite satisfied that you possess the qualities needed to use the Rainbow of Light properly."

"So I passed the test?" Luna asked hopefully.

"You sure did!" Lickety-Split answered. "At this rate you'll be done in no time."

"What do I do now?"

A concealed door creaked open on the far side of the chamber. "Go this way," the test-giving voice said.

"I can't take you any further," Lickety Split chimed in. "But you should be fine on your own from here on."

Luna nodded. "Ok. I'll be going then."

"Keep your head up!" Lickety Split called out as Luna trotted off. "I tell ya, Ribbon," she said quietly to the other voice in the room, "that kid sure does tug on your heart strings, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she really does," Ribbon replied. "I do hope that everything turns out well for her. Even though Luna is so young, I could see that her jealous streak runs deep."

"But that's pretty normal for siblings, right?"

"It's not unusual," Ribbon agreed. "Hopefully the feeling will fade as she gets older."


	12. The Final Trial

Celestia awoke with a pounding headache and the feeling that she had just flown halfway across Equestria. "Ugh," she murmured as she blinked her bleary eyes. "What happened?"

"Take it slow, little one," a deep voice told her. "I think you overdid it just a bit."

She shook her head and peered up into the dragon's concerned filled face. "Are you ok?" she asked as she tried to scramble to her feet.

"I'm a bit worse for the wear, but all things considered I'm doing great," he chuckled as he gestured towards his battered but now free hindquarters.

"Amazing! It actually worked?" Celestia exclaimed as she unsteadily rose to examine him. "I mean, I hoped it would, but it was pretty close, wasn't it?"

The dragon nodded as he glanced back at the heavily scraped scales on his back. "We just barely managed it," he agreed. "But wow, your power is pretty amazing. I don't think any other ten unicorns could have done something like that."

"It's not like that. I'm sure my mother could have done it without even breaking a sweat," Celestia replied with a slight blush. "She's a lot stronger than I am."

"If that's true, then ponies sure have changes since I've been down here," the dragon laughed. He gave her a broad smile as he carefully stood up, mindful of the low ceiling. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for this incredible deed."

"Repay me?" she asked. "No, there's no need for that. I just did what anypony would have done."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," he replied. His eyes widened. "Perhaps I can help you with this Tirek fellow!"

Celestia frowned. "I don't think that would be a good idea," she pointed out. "You've been trapped down here for so long, surely you just need to take it easy for a while."

"Nonsense," he retorted. "I've never felt better."

"Your knees are wobbling," she pointed out.

He snuck a guilty glance back at his clearly unstable hindquarters. "So they are," he chuckled. "I'm sure it will pass momentarily."

"There's no sense in getting you loose just for you to run off and get hurt," she insisted. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

"But-"

"No buts!" Celestia scolded. "I won't hear another word."

The dragon let out a great sigh. "Fine," he relented. "But I will not forget this debt."

"You should just go see if you can talk to your friends," Celestia retorted. "Just be really careful. I might not be able to dig you out next time."

"Will you be continuing on your quest for the Rainbow now?"

"Yes, I'd better," Celestia reluctantly answered. "I need to find my little sister as well."

"Your little sister is here? Well, it's not much, but I'll certainly keep an eye out for her," the dragon promised.

"Thank you." Celestia said as she walked towards the exit to the room. "Hopefully I'll see you again on my way out!"

"I hope so!" the dragon called as she left the chamber. "Come to think of it, I didn't even get her name," he muttered regretfully.

* * *

Luna yawned, stretched her tired legs, and reluctantly stood back up. "I wonder what time it is," she murmured sleepily as she resumed walking. "It feels like I've been going for hours!" She glanced around, wondering if anyone was silently watching her. "Hello?" she called out, but there was no answer. "They never said I'd have to go the whole way all by myself."

She was glad that there hadn't been any other hallways along the way, else she would seriously be wondering if she was lost by now. She had passed many doors on her way, but all the ones she'd tried had been locked. Thus this had to be the right way. It was almost as if the castle itself was guiding her now.

"I hope I find Big Sister soon," Luna whispered. "I want to go home."

It was only a few minutes later that she first spied a faint light shining from far down the hallway. While her entire path thus far had been dimly lit, this light was markedly different, almost as if daylight waited for her on the other side. She increased her speed to a gallop, eager to reach whatever it was.

Luna skidded to a stop as she entered a large brilliantly lit chamber. The light seemed to be coming from something hovering just above a lavish marble pedestal in the center of the room. As her eyes adjusted to the increased brightness, she could barely make out that it was a heart shaped pendant.

"The Rainbow!" she exclaimed.

"Luna!" a very familiar voice called out from the far side of the room.

"Big Sister!" Luna yelled back. "We found it!"

Celestia broke out in a wide grin as she dashed towards her sister. "Never mind that, you disobedient filly! You shouldn't have gone off on your own. I was so worried," she scolded.

"HALT!" an overwhelmingly loud voice commanded.

The two ponies froze in place. "Wha-what was that?" Luna stammered.

A shimmering apparition in the rough shape of a pony suddenly appeared between the two. "What business do you have with the Rainbow of Light?" the ghostly creature demanded.

"We need the Rainbow's power to stop a terrible monster," Celestia answered as confidently as she could manage. "I promise that we'll bring it back just as soon as we can."

"Silence!" the spirit replied. "Such impertinence! You would dare take away the only thing that keeps this castle alive?"

"Well, we..." Celestia hung her head. "I guess Buttons's theory was correct then."

"What do you mean?" Luna ventured to ask.

"If we take the Rainbow, then all of the ponies here will just fade away, right?"

"That is correct," the spirit confirmed. "Its power is the only thing that still binds us to this plane."

"I... I understand," Celestia replied. "If that is truly the case, then I apologize for bothering you." She glanced at Luna. "Come on, we should go."

"But what about Mama?" Luna asked as she trotted over to her sister's side. "You said she wouldn't be able to stop the monster without the Rainbow."

"I'm sure she'll manage somehow," Celestia assured her. "After all, there will be a lot of other ponies helping her this time."

"But we came so far!" Luna whined. "And I went through these hard tests and everything."

"If we take the Rainbow with us, Buttons, Fizzy, and every other pony in the castle will be gone forever," Celestia retorted. "There's no help for it. We'll just have to find another way."

Luna reluctantly nodded. "They were all really nice to me," she admitted. "Especially Buttons and Truly."

"Wait!" The apparition cocked her head to the side. "Is the situation you face really that serious?" she demanded.

"It is quite dire," Celestia admitted reluctantly. "But I could never-"

"There may yet be a way," the spirit interjected. "But it would demand a... sacrifice."

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked fearfully.

"I could allow you to borrow the Rainbow for a short time... if a sufficient source of power were to take its place." The ghostly head nodded towards the smaller pony. "I sense great power in both of you girls. I think the baby pony would do quite nicely. Quite nicely indeed."

"What are you saying?"

"It's quite simple. You take the Rainbow, and we keep your sister," the spirit replied.

"Absolutely not."

"I assure you, your sister would come to no harm," the spirit promised. "However she would never be able to return to your world. She would remain here as one of us. Forever young and safe, even long after the world above changes once again."

Celestia tossed her head angrily. "What are you saying?" she demanded. "There's no way I'd do that to Luna."

"But if it would save Mama," Luna said nervously.

"Not a chance."

"Perhaps you do not understand the true extent of the Rainbow's power," the spirit chuckled. "Defeating monsters is but a trifle. With its power you would be the mightiest pony in the world. Anything you desired would be yours; you would only have to reach out and grasp it."

"That is not the sort of power I would wish for," Celestia replied. "Nor would such a power ever equal the value of my sister to me." She turned to leave. "Good day."

"Such stubborn loyalty," the spirit sighed. "It truly is refreshing."

Luna's eyes widened. "Wait, Big Sister," she cautioned. "Look!"

The spirit's body rapidly grew more and more opaque until a quite normal looking light-pink unicorn stood before them. She gave the two surprised fillies a warm smile as she tossed her long purple-streaked white mane out of her eyes. "Hello there, my name is Twilight," she introduced herself. "Please forgive me for making you two undergo all of these bothersome trials, but the Rainbow is truly too powerful to allow any but the purest of heart to wield."

"You're the pony that enchanted this whole castle?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, with the help of my dear friend, the Moochick," Twilight confirmed. "Sadly he is no longer with us."

Celestia looked wary. "So was this whole fading away thing just another trial?"

"Oh no," Twilight answered. "The magic that sustains us will fail once the Rainbow is taken away." She stepped up close to Celestia and laid her hoof on the filly's shoulder. "However that fate is inevitable. The spells have been steadily weakening over the centuries. They will not last too much longer regardless of the Rainbow's presence."

"Can't the spells be recast?"

"If I were yet in my prime, and the Moochick was still here, then perhaps." Twilight shook her head. "However that is not the case. That is why I want you to take the Rainbow with you now."

"I already told you I can't do that," Celestia protested. "Even if it can only give you all a little more time, it still wouldn't be right."

"When the enchantments fail, the castle will likely collapse, and the Rainbow of Light will be buried forever. That is not what any of us would want. Not when the Rainbow can still be used for so much good in this world."

"So Buttons and Truly and Lickety Split and Baby Moondancer are all going to die?" Luna asked, her lip quivering.

"In a way we all died a long time ago," Twilight answered quietly. "The spells were only meant to temporarily preserve us until we could be rescued. Unfortunately the Smooze was far too thick, and far too much time passed. Most of the ponies fell silent ages ago. The few that are left are isolated and bound to these dreary halls. I do not think anyone really wishes for this to continue indefinitely."

"And what about the dragon?" Celestia inquired.

"A dragon?" Luna repeated, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Ah yes, Spike. I am truly grateful to you for freeing him," Twilight replied. "I have long been aware of his presence, but we were quite powerless to help him." She gazed upwards. "Our poor little baby dragon, he's had such a hard life so far. But he's a big boy now. He'll be ok."

"He waited so long to talk to all of you again. Doesn't that mean anything?" Celestia insisted.

"He is saying his goodbyes now," Twilight revealed. "The others have already told him what's going to happen."

"This is just..." Celestia stomped her hoof. "No. There's no way I'm taking the Rainbow. It's just not right."

Twilight nodded. "That is truly selfless of you," she said as she stepped over to the pedestal. "This only further proves how fitting you are to be the next guardian of the Rainbow." Closing her eyes, she carefully set her horn against the glowing pendant.

"What are you doing?" Celestia demanded.

"Farewell," Twilight said. "Please remember to always use this power wisely and for the good of all ponykind."


	13. The Price of a Rainbow

Celestia blinked as she found herself staring at an all too familiar purple landscape stretched out before her. "What just happened?" she asked slowly.

"Huh? How did we get outside?" Luna chimed in.

A dark shadow crept over the two confused ponies. "It must have been Twilight," a deep rumbling voice said.

Luna's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she gazed up at the great purple dragon towering over them. "Big Sister!" she managed to squeak.

Celestia's eyes narrowed. "She winked us right out of the castle!" she uttered in a scandalized tone. "The nerve!" She spun around to face her sister. "I didn't even know you could wink somepony else."

"She always was rather talented," the dragon noted sadly.

"Dragon!" Luna yelped as she dove behind her sister.

"Oh calm down, Luna," Celestia said. "He's a nice dragon." She peered around. "Now where was that tunnel?" she demanded. "I'm going to go give that uppity pony a piece of my mind!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," the dragon answered.

"Why not?" Celestia snapped as she took to the air, exposing her still panicked sister.

"Just look at what you're wearing," the dragon pointed out.

Celestia's eyes widened as she noticed the heart shaped pendant hanging from her neck. "The Rainbow?" she exclaimed.

"The spells must already be failing," the dragon murmured as he turned away. "It would be too dangerous to go back down there now. All the ponies are likely already gone anyways."

Celestia blinked back tears as she stared at the shiny locket. "That's not fair," she muttered. "I didn't want this stupid thing at their expense."

"I can't say that I'm not upset myself," the dragon said as he carefully laid one of his hands on the pony's head. "But this was their choice."

"It was Twilight's choice!" Celestia countered.

The dragon shook his head. "No, not just hers. That was no kind of existence for any pony," he said, his tone growing husky. "Ponies are meant to run free, to laugh and play in the sun. Not to be endlessly trapped in the darkness. I didn't get a chance to speak with many of my old friends, but I knew them well enough to be certain they wouldn't have wanted that."

"But still..." Celestia trailed off as she saw the dragon swiping furtively at his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "This must be so hard for you."

"Big Sister, why is he crying?" Luna asked plaintively, her fear of the huge creature suddenly forgotten.

Celestia landed next to her sister. "The ponies in the castle were his dear friends," she explained quietly.

"Are they really all gone? Even Truly and Baby Moondancer?"

"Yes, Luna, I'm afraid so."

Luna frowned. "Can't you bring them back somehow?"

"No, I can't."

"What about Mama?"

"No, this is beyond even her."

"Even if she uses the Rainbow of Light?"

Celestia sighed. "Luna, listen to me. If the Rainbow's presence really was the only thing keeping their spirits bound to this plane, then there isn't anything that anypony can do to bring them back. They're just gone. Forever."

Luna sank down on the ground. "I don't get it," she muttered.

"There's some things in this world unicorn magic just can't do," Celestia answered heavily. "I don't like it any more than you do."

The two ponies and the dragon remained in that spot for quite some time, each one lost in their own thoughts and regrets. They were all weary from the day's efforts, and few words passed between them. Eventually the smaller pony nodded off, nestled safely against her sister's flank.

"So, what will you do now?" Celestia finally asked.

"I honestly don't know," the dragon admitted. "Up until today, I thought I was going to die down there." He let out a deep breath, a swirl of black smoke escaping his massive jaws. "And before that, all I ever wanted was see all my friends one more time." He stared off towards the west where the sun had long since sank out of sight. "I just don't know what to do."

Celestia just nodded, unsure how to reply. "In the morning we'll need to head back towards the palace," she mused. "I expect I'll be in quite a bit of trouble for sneaking off with Luna, but hopefully Mama and Papa won't be too mad." She snuck a glance at the troubled dragon. "Maybe you could come back with us. They have healers and everything there."

"Judging by your first reaction to me, I'm not so certain I would be welcomed," he chuckled. "It's been so long that I doubt anyone remembers me."

"I would vouch for you."

His toothy grin widened for a moment, then disappeared. "I sure you would," he replied. "And I will admit that's a tempting offer. After all, I've lived with ponies almost my entire life." He looked away, this time his gaze fixed on the untamed wilds to the east. "But I'm an adult dragon now. It's high time that I acted like it. There's a big world out there, and I think I should see more than just a tiny fraction of it."

"Widening your horizons. That's a very noble pursuit," Celestia observed.

"No, I'm just being selfish again," he admitted. "I may still have family out there somewhere. Other dragons, I mean. Somewhere there has to be others like me."

"Well, whatever your goal, you have my best wishes."

"And you mine," he replied. "Are you absolutely certain you don't want my help against that monster?"

"Yes," she answered forcibly. "From my mother's description, he's not a creature that can be fought with brute strength."

"Very well. I will respect your wishes," he sighed. "You, both of you, just stay safe."

"We will." She looked down at the pendant still hanging from her neck. "I'm sure my mother will easily defeat that beast with this."

"The Rainbow certainly has been used for great deeds in the past," the dragon replied. "And its power is proportional to the magical power of its wielder. If you're mother is as strong as you say, then I don't think she'll have much trouble."

"Me either," Celestia, fighting back a yawn.

"You had better get some sleep if you're leaving in the morning," he advised as he careful wound his huge body in a protective circle around the pair.

"I think you're right," she agreed. "Good night."

"Sleep tight, little ones."

* * *

"Don't you need to take a break soon?" Luna asked impatiently from her precarious perch on her sister's back.

"No, I'm fine," Celestia lied as she sped through the air. "How are you doing?"

"I'm tired," the younger pony whined.

"I know. Sorry that I've pushed you so hard today. I just want to get back soon."

"Sorry that I couldn't keep up," Luna apologized in turn. "You're a lot faster than before."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Is it because you're wearing the Rainbow?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Celestia answered. "We are making good time. And I certainly don't feel as tired as I thought I would."

"Can I wear it for a while?" Luna asked. "Maybe it will make me faster too."

"Sure," Celestia replied as she glided to a stop high above the ground. She carefully slipped the pendant over her head and looped it around her sister's neck. "Just make sure it doesn't slip off."

"I don't feel any different," Luna said disappointedly as Celestia resumed her flight.

"Neither did I."

Luna frowned. "Maybe I'll be faster now." She flapped her wings and slipped off her sister's back.

"Be careful," Celestia warned as she kept a close eye on the smaller filly.

Luna pumped her wings frantically as she tried to match her sister's speed. "It's not working," she complained. "Plus your wings are a lot bigger than mine."

"Don't wear yourself out any more," Celestia replied as she slowed down. She dropped down and deftly caught her little sister on her back. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"It's not fair," Luna murmured as she shut her eyes. "I want to fly fast too."

"You will, someday," Celestia promised. "Just give it a bit more time. She turned to give her sister an encouraging smile, but found the little filly was already fast asleep. "Sweet dreams, little sister," she whispered as she picked up her speed once more.

The ground raced by far below as the winged unicorn sailed silently through the darkening sky. As she flew, she pondered at both her newfound speed and endurance. For some reason she suspected that the Rainbow wasn't the real cause. Perhaps in the course of freeing that poor dragon she had unlocked some hidden power within herself.

In any case, the reason wasn't that important. What was important was getting back to the palace as soon as possible. Who knew when that monster would start to stir once again?

Celestia greeted the rising sun with a weary smile. "We don't have that much further now," she announced unsteadily.

"Big Sister, you can't keep going like this!" Luna scolded. No longer having any trouble keeping up, the smaller pony soared close to her sister's side and gave her a worried look. "You barely slept at all last night."

"I'm fine," Celestia protested, unable to keep a slight wobble out of her voice. "Besides, I'll be able to sleep plenty once Mama gets the Rainbow."

"Not if you crash first," Luna retorted.

"I'm not going to crash," Celestia insisted. Though her eyelids felt heavy and her vision was a bit blurred, there was no way she was going to stop when they were so close. She clumsily passed a hoof over her eyes, trying to clear them. "

As she looked back up, she noticed a dark smudge had appeared on the horizon. "What is that?" she murmured.

"Is it a fire?" Luna asked worriedly.

Celestia's eyes snapped fully open, her exhaustion temporarily forgotten. "No way! That's right around where the palace should be!"

"Is it the monster?"

Celestia didn't answer as she forced herself to fly faster. Luna sped up as well, not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

As they drew closer, the sisters' worst fears were confirmed. The palace was indeed burning. An entire wing was already completely engulfed in flames and despite the desperate efforts of scores of pegasus and unicorn ponies, it appeared that the rest of the grand structure would soon follow.

Celestia homed in on one of the ponies supervising the frantic water bucket brigades. "What happened?" she demanded. "Where are our parents?"

The burly brown pegasus wearily glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he recognized the two winged unicorns. "Holy hooves, you're the Queen's little fillies!"

"Where's Mama and Papa?" Luna asked pitifully.

"Ah...um...well..." The pegasus scowled worriedly. "Follow me," he finally got out, then he swooped down towards the courtyard and landed just outside of a large tent, calling out as he landed.

Celestia and Luna followed him more slowly, looking around worriedly at the spreading destruction as they descended.

An elderly looking unicorn that Celestia vaguely recalled being introduced as one of her mother's advisors, Silver Gild, emerged slowly from the tent. "What's happened now?" he demanded. His eyes lighted on the two sisters. "Oh my..." He stared at them somberly for a moment before gesturing for them to follow him inside.

"What's going on?" Celestia asked as she trotted after him. "I want to know where our parents are!"

"Your mother is... not well," the advisor reluctantly answered. "Honestly, we really should have noticed that something was wrong sooner, but with her physical injuries and everything else that's happened..." He coughed nervously. "Also it seems that your sudden disappearance greatly aggravated her condition."

"What does that mean?" Celestia practically shouted.

"Well..."


	14. Slipping Away

"What do you mean they're not in the palace? Where are my fillies?" Galaxia shouted as she attempted to force her way out of bed.

"Dear, please remember your injuries," Cloud Bolt said worriedly as used his good leg to keep her from getting up.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. "They could be in danger!"

"They've already got plenty of ponies out looking for them," he replied in a steady voice. "You need to just stay in bed."

"I'm faster than they are," she argued as she continued to struggle to get loose.

"Please, you must calm down, Your Highness," her chief advisor added nervously as he circled around to the other side of her bed. "We're doing everything we can to find them."

"What can you do? You couldn't even keep an eye on them!" she hissed.

"Yes, Your Highness." The elderly unicorn lowered his head at the sharp rebuke. "However I promise you that we bring them back safely."

Galaxia scowled but ceased her efforts to get loose. "Please, find them quickly," she murmured as she sank back down into her pillow. "They're my whole world."

"I just don't know where they could have gone," Cloud Bolt said as he sat back down next to the bed. "They've never ran away before." He bit his lip as he stared out the window. "If only my wing wasn't busted..."

"Perhaps all this was just too much for them," Silver Gild suggested hopefully. "I'm sure they just went back to your village."

Galaxia shut her eyes, trying to stop the renewed pounding in her head. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate at times like this. "Last night, Celestia was going on about something," she muttered loudly. "An old story of Grandfather's."

"She has been in the library a lot lately," Cloud Bolt noted.

"There was something about a rainbow," she continued muttering. "Of course! It was the legend about the Rainbow of Light."

"I remember seeing a scroll about that once," the advisor replied uneasily. "Do you think they might have went looking for it?"

"I'm almost sure of it," Galaxia replied, her voice once again turning cold. "I think Celestia said it was somewhere around the Black Mountains."

"That's far too large of an area to search without more details. I'll see if I can find that scroll," her advisor promised as he rushed from the room.

"Well, the Black Mountains are a long way from here. Even if that's where they were headed, I'm sure they'll get tired and come back soon," Cloud Bolt tried to assure his wife.

"You know that Celestia's a good flyer," Galaxia retorted, her eyes still shut tightly. "But even if she was stupid enough to try something like that, I don't know why she would take little Luna with her."

"I don't know," he agreed quietly as he carefully pulled the disturbed covers over his wife. "I don't think she would do anything that would put Luna in danger though."

"Luna's in danger just being out there," Galaxia bit out. "In case you forgot, that monster's still alive, and he's probably gobbling up ponies left and right while I'm stuck in this stupid palace surrounded by complete nitwits!"

Cloud Bolt drew back at his wife's sudden outburst. "Now, Starlight, everypony's doing their best," he replied in as soothing a voice as he could manage.

"Starlight," she repeated, her bitterness fading. "Starlight. I never should have left Everfree, should I? In the end, I'm just as useless as everypony else."

"You did what you had to," he responded as he placed a hoof on her forehead. "And you've bought everypony some valuable time, if nothing else."

"I've only delayed the inevitable," she muttered.

* * *

"This is terrible," Silver Gild murmured as he paced back and forth in front of the library. "Just terrible. They must have taken the scroll with them. There's no other explanation. We've been tearing up the library for hours now, and there's not a hair nor hide of it to be found."

Cloud Bolt sank down against the wall and placed a hoof on his forehead. "That sounds like something Celestia would do," he replied. "What's our chances of finding where they went without it?'

"Not good," the advisor replied. "Not good at all. The Black Mountains run half the length of Equestria. We could search for months and not find them." He sighed. "Not to mention we really can't spare that many ponies right now."

"Is there anypony else who might remember the legend better?"

"That is extremely unlikely. It's a very old story, and that scroll's the only place I've ever seen it." The elder pony hung his head dejectedly. "I consider myself amongst Equestria's greatest scholars, but much of Equestria's past was lost during the Calamity."

"Then what do we do now?"

"Well...," the advisor hesitated for a long moment. "First off, I don't believe we should let Her Highness know about this setback."

"I'm not going to lie to my wife," Cloud Bolt retorted. "She deserves to be kept informed."

"Surely you agree that the Queen is in a delicate state," Silver Gild continued nervously. "I worry that receiving even more bad news right now could have serious consequences for her health. I think that the best thing for everyone would be to keep her in as high of spirits as possible."

Cloud Bolt shook his head. "The longer you keep something like this from her, the worse it's going to be when she finds out," he argued. "You've seen what kind of mood she's been in lately."

"I am hopeful that the princesses will have either been found or returned on their own by then. I've already dispatched a few ponies both to Everfree and towards the Black Mountains in hopes that they will turn up."

"For all our sakes, I hope you're right," Cloud Bolt replied. "Honestly, I'm worried about her. Starl- I mean Galaxia really hasn't been herself lately."

"The Queen has indeed changed from how she was before," Silver Gild admitted. "She was never this... emotional in the past. Before she left us, she was a paragon of royal grace and poise. Now..., I fear that her absence from the capitol has not been beneficial."

Cloud Bolt shot the elder unicorn an irritable glare. "Pick your words more carefully," he snorted as he stood up and limped off. "It's ponies like you that drove her away in the first place."

* * *

"Two days!" Galaxia ranted. "It's been two whole days and you nitwits still haven't found them? Do you realize what could have happened to them in that much time? They're just fillies!"

The elderly advisor shrank back as Galaxia stepped in close. "You are utterly and completely useless," she hissed. "You know, I never did really care for you. You never would have risen to such a high rank if I hadn't liked your great-great-grandmare."

Silver Gild's mouth flapped wordlessly as he nearly stumbled. "I- I'm very sorry," he finally stammered. "But we are doing everything we can."

"Are you?" she demanded, her eyes blazing with a dark light She stepped lightly to the side and lowered her horn menacingly, her prior infirmity gone without a trace. "I don't see your ragged hide out there looking for them, now do I?"

"No, Your Highness," he nearly blubbered. "But I assure you-"

"Silence!" she shrieked. "I assure you this, I promise that. You're nothing but a simpering dolt full of empty words. Be gone from my presence!"

"You really should lay down," the advisor pleaded with tears in his eyes. "I'm sure that you'll feel better if you just get some rest."

"Rest?" she spat out. "I have done nothing but rest for far too long now." She glanced dourly back at the luxurious bed that had been her prison for well over a week. "It is high time that somepony actually do something." Her cold gaze fell upon Silver Gild once more. "Now. Get. Out."

"As you wish, Your Highness," he gasped as he scrambled to leave.

Galaxia smirked with a feeling of bitter satisfaction as the door swung shut behind him. "That measly worm," she muttered as she started pacing back and forth across the room. "If he dares show his face in here one more time, I swear that I'll run him through."

Her eyes grew wide as her smile abruptly transformed into a shameful grimace. The elderly unicorn was certainly irksome, but that was no excuse for such horrid thoughts.

"Killing him would be too good," a seductive voice whispered in her ear. "He deserves to suffer. Suffer alongside every other incompetent foal that let this happen. And it's well within your power to make that happen."

"No," Galaxia murmured as she pressed her ears down tight against her head. "That's not right."

"You decide what's right," the voice insisted. "How many years of service have you given these ungrateful ponies? How many more will you sacrifice?"

"It is my duty to protect Equestria," Galaxia whimpered.

"Is it? Who decided such a thing?"

"I did!"

"And such a sage decision that turned out to be," the voice purred. "You'll just keep on serving this pitiful land forever, won't you? Long after that foalish husband and those fillies of yours have turned to dust and been forgotten, you'll still just keep on drudging away. Never aging, never loving, and never being loved."

"Stop it," Galaxia choked out as she sunk to her knees. "Please, just stop."

Her ears perked up as the door swung open. "Darling, what are you doing out of bed?" Cloud Bolt demanded as he strode in. "Who are you talking to?"

Galaxia struggled to regain her composure but failed. "I can't take this anymore," she whimpered helplessly as her legs started to tremble. "I just want to go back home."

Cloud Bolt rushed over to steady her. "Calm down, dearest" he murmured as Galaxia continued to mumble incoherently. "Everything is going to be alright. You'll see."

"No it's not," she practically whispered. "Everything's gone wrong, and I can't even do anything about it."

"Then just rest until you can," he replied as he led her back towards the bed. "That's all you need to worry about right now."

"Has there been any news about the fillies?" she asked without any hope.

The white pegasus looked away. "No, not yet," he answered reluctantly.

Galaxia nodded and reluctantly climbed back into her bed. "Please let them be ok," she murmured as her eyelids began to close on their own accord.

"He's hiding something from you," the incessant voice whispered just before Galaxia fell asleep. "He's just like the rest. You can't trust even him anymore."

* * *

"What's going on?" Cloud Bolt demanded as he raced towards Galaxia's room. His wife's furious screams rang out clearly throughout the long hallway.

The Queen's elderly advisor lay trembling in the hallway near her door. "She's gone mad!" the terrified unicorn exclaimed as he clutched his hooves tightly over his head. "Absolutely stark raving mad!"

The pegasus quickly pushed past to his wife's chamber and thrust the door open. "Starlight!" he gasped as he rushed into the room. He skidded to a stop as he took in the sight of the bright flames beginning to engulf her lavish bed.

The indigo unicorn paused in her systematic destruction of the rest of the room and silently cast a baleful glance in his direction. Her eyes, usually a light violet, now seemed to glow with an eerie blue-green light. As she stared at him her pupils shrank until they were mere slits.

"What's happening to you?" Cloud Bolt asked fearfully as he took a cautious step towards her.

"You should be more worried about yourself," Galaxia hissed. "Tell me, husband, where are my fillies?" She didn't give him time to reply before she started ranting. "Do not say a word! I know that you've been lying to me. It is such a shame. I honestly thought you were better than that. That you cared about me. That you cared about our daughters. But it has become clear that I was wrong."

She advanced slowly on her shocked husband. "What are you not telling me? Why have my daughters not been found yet?"

Cloud Bolt swallowed heavily. "The Dream Valley scroll is gone," he admitted. "They weren't able to narrow down the search area very well."

"And why did you keep this from me?" she asked in a dangerous tone as she halted right in front of him.

"We were afraid that it would upset you," he admitted, forcing himself not to pull away.

"Upset me?" she replied. "Do you really understand who I am? Do you?" She tossed her head, only barely missing his muzzle with her sharp horn. "I am Galaxia, oldest of the ponies, most skillful of the unicorns, and oh yes, the last time I checked, the Queen of Equestria! I. Do. Not. Get. Upset."

"You could have fooled me," he retorted. "Starlight, I know you. You're not yourself right now. Please, just try to calm down."

"Oh, I am calm," she replied frigidly. "You say that you know me? You know only what little I have permitted you to know! You are still calling me Starlight, but she was nothing but a facade. A temporary guise put on purely for my amusement." She smirked as she drew even closer, her voice falling to a mere whisper. "Everything, every single moment that we were together was nothing but a lie."

Cloud Bolt shook his head. "That's a load of horse apples!" he snarled. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I know that my Starlight would never say such things. Don't tell me that I don't know my own wife!"

For the briefest moment Galaxia seemed to falter, but she quickly recovered. "Give it a rest," she snapped as she pulled away from him. "Starlight is dead. Deal with it."

The white pegasus scowled as he stepped towards her. "I don't believe that," he stated firmly. "The mare I married is still in there somewhere."

"Enough!"

Cloud Bolt raised a hoof to shield his eyes from the brilliant light that was beginning to pour forth from his wife's entire body.

"I do not have time for this nonsense!" Galaxia announced angrily. " I have already tarried for far too long in this foul place. My fillies are gone, and there is a beastly monster on the loose who believes he can do whatever he likes in my land. It is high time that I disabuse him of that notion!"

"Starlight, wait!" Cloud Bolt yelled as he dove towards her shimmering form.

With a blinding flash the two ponies disappeared.

A few moments after the room went silent Silver Gild ventured to peek around the edge of the doorframe. "They're gone!" he exclaimed. His attention was quickly drawn to the side of the room where the fire was steadily spreading up the wall. "Oh my goodness, the tapestries are burning!" He flew down the hall as fast as his aged legs could carry him. "Fire!" he shrieked. "There's a fire! Get some water up here! Hurry, hurry!"


	15. End of the Rainbow

Celestia looked dumbfounded as the elderly unicorn wrapped up his explanation of what had transpired in their absence.

"I don't understand," Luna whined the moment he finished. "Where did Mama and Papa go?"

Silver Gild noisily cleared his throat. "That... that's a very good question. They disappeared several hours ago, but there's been absolutely no sign of them. The Queen must have winked somewhere far away."

"She's gone to fight Tirek again," Celestia declared. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Now, we don't know that for sure," the advisor replied nervously. "She hasn't been very rational lately."

Celestia's scowled as she gestured outside at the burning palace. "Weren't you listening to her last words? And why are you worried about saving this stupid place when you should be out there helping her? What's that big army out there even for?"

"It's uncertain where Tirek even is." Silver Gild sighed wearily. "Keeping the capitol defended and in one piece is our number one priority right now."

"So that's it then?" Celestia demanded angrily. "You're not even going to try to help her?"

The advisor remained silent, refusing to meet her eyes.

"For heaven's sake," Celestia snapped. "Luna, give me back the Rainbow pendant."

"Huh? You mean that's the Rainbow of Light?" the advisor asked, his eyes shining as he noticed the heart shaped pendant looped around Luna's neck. "You mean it's real?"

"What are you going to do, Big Sister?" Luna asked meekly.

"I'm taking the Rainbow to Mama, that's what!" Celestia announced.

"Then I'm coming too," Luna said firmly.

"No, way." Celestia replied. "It's way too dangerous. You're staying here this time."

"You're both staying here," the elderly unicorn said, trying to regain control of the situation.

Celestia gave him a flat look before turning her attention back to her little sister. "Come on, hurry up and hand it over."

"No," Luna pouted. "I want to come too."

"I don't have time for this," Celestia griped as she deftly levitated the pendant away from Luna. She quickly looped the necklace around her own neck and stamped the ground angrily. "Luna, you're staying here. End of discussion."

With an irritated whinny Celestia leapt outside and took to the air.

"Somepony stop her!" Silver Gild called out weakly, but it was too late. The young alicorn's powerful wings were already carrying her swiftly away from the palace.

"I don't care what she says, I'm going!" Luna announced as she leapt into the air as well.

"No you don't," the advisor called out as he grabbed her with his magic.

"Let me go!" Luna growled as she wiggled free of his control. "Nyah," she taunted, sticking her tongue out as she soared out of his reach.

"Oh no," Silver Gild whimpered as he watched the smaller alicorn disappear in the same direction as he sister had. "If the Queen finds out I lost them again, she really will kill me."

* * *

Celestia headed north blindly for some time, not sure what else to do. That irritating old unicorn had made one good point: she really had no idea where her parents or Tirek might be. It would be a real miracle if she just happened upon them like this.

She came to a sudden stop as something occurred to her. "This thing is supposed to make miracles happen, isn't it?' she mused as she studied the ancient pendant hanging innocuously around her neck. "I guess this is as good a time as any to try it out. Now, how do I activate it?"

Celestia carefully floated the pendant up over her head until it was touching the tip of her glowing horn and concentrated on releasing its power. A long minute passed, then another, and still nothing happened. "Humph," Celestia huffed. "Twilight could have at least given me some instructions." A wave of depression fell over her as she remembered the ancient pony's fate.

She hurriedly shook the despair away. There wasn't time for that right now. What mattered was finding her parents before anything happened to them. Assuming she wasn't already too late.

Looking more closely at the pendant, she spied upon a tiny hinge on one side. "Duh, 'Tia, it's a locket," she muttered irritably as she flipped it open and peered in. She didn't know what she was expecting to be inside, but the featureless pair of mirrors in each half wasn't it.

The twin heart shaped mirrors suddenly began to shimmer. Celestia threw her head to the side just in time to dodge the tiny multicolored band of sparkling light that shot forth. To the alicorn's amazement the tiny piece of rainbow abruptly changed direction and fluttered this way and that all around her like a frisky puppy.

"How cute! You must be so excited after being cooped up in there for so long," Celestia cooed, then immediately felt silly for talking to a rainbow. "Well, you are a magic rainbow," she conceded. "Can you show me where my parents are?"

To Celestia's delight the rainbow came to a stop directly in front of her. It rotated slowly, as if searching, then suddenly straightened out like an arrow.

"So they're that way, huh?" Celestia murmured as the rainbow obediently returned to the open locket, snapping the case shut as it disappeared into the mirrors.

She allowed herself a small smile as she headed off in the indicated direction. The rainbow didn't look all that impressive, but at least she had figured out how to make it come out. She could only hope that after all this time it would still have enough power to turn the tides in their favor.

Still unseen by her big sister, Luna followed at what she figured was a safe distance, pumping her much smaller wings as hard as she could to keep up.

* * *

After perhaps an hour more of flying, it became clear that the Rainbow had led Celestia in the correct direction. Unlike the clear sunny sky that prevailed over most of Equestria the valley ahead of her was hidden in a low-hanging gloomy fog that flashed irregularly as if a mighty lightening storm was raging within. As she drew closer the resident magical energy in the air steadily grew stronger, leaving no doubt that a great battle was already in progress within.

Taking a deep breath, Celestia dove into the murky valley. She gasped as the acrid mist began to burn her eyes and throat, but she steeled herself to keep going. The burning grew more and more intense as she descended towards the ground.

A spot of brilliant light shot past below Celestia, moving almost too quickly for her aching eyes to follow. Slowing her descent, Celestia watched intently as the light abruptly turned around and headed back the way it had come. As the glowing form passed directly underneath, Celestia realized with a start that she had located her mother.

It was almost hard for Celestia to recognize the speeding unicorn. Galaxia's dark coated body was completely engulfed in a radiance that shone like a miniature sun. Her mane and tail blazed furiously as if they were forged of pure flame.

All too soon Galaxia had dwindled to a glowing dot once more as she sped away through the thick fog. Overcoming her initial shock, Celestia swooped down after her mother, determined to deliver the precious cargo hanging from her neck. She kept her eyes stubbornly fixed on her mother's light as she forced greater speed from her tired wings.

The dot of light suddenly flared into an immense flare. A moment later a powerful wind slammed into Celestia and sent her tumbling towards the ground. The alicorn only barely managed to recover in time to keep herself from crashing.

As Celestia landed shakily in a brown field of lifeless grass, she realized that the thick fog was no longer obscuring her vision; the mist had been largely dispersed by the massive gust. She next realized that she was getting her first look at the fearful beast known as Tirek.

He was an imposing creature, standing easily three times the height of a pony. The dread monster's body was almost completely covered in a filthy and matted coat of black hair; his red leathery skin was only visible on his hairless arms and face Celestia's eyes were drawn inexorably up to the centaur's sharp white fangs and the pair of long curving black horns atop the monster's stout head. To her horror both the creature's fangs and horns already bore crimson stains.

Tirek's sickly yellow eyes hadn't spotted the young alicorn yet, his attention was entirely focused on the glowing unicorn currently attempting to flank him. Several freshly oozing wounds proved that his much smaller adversary had managed to hurt him, but the monster did not appear to be seriously injured. Judging from the amused look on his face, it appeared he was actually enjoying the battle.

"You're slowing down, _Your Highness_," he taunted Galaxia, his words dripping with derision. "Pray tell me what you will do when your legs fail you completely?"

Galaxia remained silent as she continued circling her foe, but her snarling expression betrayed her smoldering fury. A horrified gasp escaped from Celestia as her mother's right side came into view. A deep gash ran from the mare's shoulder all the way back to her flank, clearly visible even through the bright light pouring forth from her body. Despite the severity of the wound, Galaxia moved as if nothing was wrong.

In the silence of the battlefield, both opponents heard Celestia's shocked inhalation clearly.

"Oh?" Tirek mused as he half kept a wary eye on Galaxia. "It appears we've attracted a another foolish spectator." He spared a glanced at Celestia, quickly taking in her slender horn and wings. "And this one's a rare delicacy, no less."

There was a blinding flash as Galaxia winked directly between Tirek and her daughter. "Get out of here, Celestia," the unicorn snarled, not taking her eyes off the centaur. "Go gather Luna and take her as far as you can from this place."

"But-" Celestia started to say.

"Shut up and go!" her mother ordered. "It's up to you now to keep her safe."

Tirek's smirk grew broader. "It doesn't matter how far she goes. Sooner or later every one of you wretched ponies will end up in the same place."

Celestia pointedly ignored the demon as she excitedly told her mother the good news. "Listen, Mother, we actually did it! We got the Rainbow of Light!"

"That doesn't matter now," Galaxia hissed. "Just go."

"Mother?" Tirek repeated curiously as he looked back and forth between the two. "You can't mean that you and that pathetic heap were actually mates," he asked as he pointed disdainfully at something on the ground nearby.

A white figure lay crumpled awkwardly amongst the dead stalks of grass. As if to leave no doubt of what it was, a single red speckled wing was thrust crookedly into the air, the mangled and torn white feathers that adorned it fluttering gently in the breeze. The body itself was all too still.

"Papa?" Celestia whispered unbelievingly as she sunk back on her haunches.

"So that's what happened to the great goddess pony," Tirek laughed. "How fitting. All of your precious little ponies will disappear because you were too busy rutting with that weakling to protect them. Was it worth it?"

"Silence!" Galaxia proclaimed with renewed fury, her body glowing ever more brightly as she stalked towards him.

"It's a pity that you are so eager to die," the centaur taunted as he readied for her inevitable attack. "You won't even get to see what I'm going to do to your daughter before I eat her."

A primal scream of rage tore its way out of Galaxia's throat as she lowered her head and charged.


	16. A Column of Light

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Celestia watched her mother blindly charge the repugnant monster. Galaxia leapt into the air at the last possible moment and aimed her sharp horn straight at the dread creature's heart. However the beast was ready for her. One of Tirek's mighty arms swung forth and met the side of the unicorn's neck with a sickening crunch.

Galaxia's body sailed away from him in a high arc and fell heavily to the ground next to her horrified daughter. The bright glow surrounding the queen's body rapidly faded away until she was once more an ordinary looking pony.

"Tia," Galaxia gasped as she struggled to raise her head from the ground. Her battered body shook with a uncontrollable spasm. "Get out of here."

The pitiful plea coming from her mother's bloody lips finally snapped Celestia out of her daze. "Hold on, Mama" she begged frantically as her magic fumbled at the locket's clasp. "Open, darn it, open!"

With a soft click the locket sprung open and the little rainbow emerged anew. It flew a quick circle around Celestia's head then made a beeline straight to her mother. As if studying her the multicolored band of light flitted erratically across the mare's body from the end of her tail to the tip of her nose.

"Don't worry, the Rainbow is going to make you all better," Celestia promised as tears started to spill forth from her eyes, trying hard to convince herself that it was true.

Galaxia's pain-twisted expression gradually calmed as the rainbow continued to flicker across her body. "It's like the pain is just fading away," she announced as she watched the rainbow with a detached sense of wonder. She cast a serene gaze up at her daughter's frightened face. "So one of that old hack's legends was true after all. Huh. Maybe all of them were."

"It's really working?" Celestia asked hopefully as she leaned closer to her mother.

A hacking cough overtook Galaxia as she tried to answer. "That awful voice," she gasped once her breath had returned. "I... I can't hear it at all now. Thank goodness."

"I hate to interrupt such an amusing moment," Tirek interjected, "but there's still a lot of ponies out there waiting to be eaten."

A look of panic washed over Galaxia's face as she remembered their situation. "Run, now!" she hissed.

"I won't leave you," Celestia insisted as she stepped in front of her mother and lowered her horn threateningly at the slowly advancing centaur.

"So now your filly is going to challenge me?" Tirek taunted. "That's fine. Prey always tastes better when it fights back."

"Keep away from her!" Galaxia warned as she craned her neck to glare at the monster.

"Or what?" Tirek retorted as towered over the pair of ponies. "You're finished." He drew one of his brawny red arm back and flexed his cruel claws as he prepared to deliver a decisive blow to the young alicorn.

A ear-shattering roar stopped Tirek's hand in mid-swing. He stepped back and turned his gaze skywards just in time to see something huge and lilac barreling down on him from above. The centaur threw himself to the side, narrowly avoiding the dive-bombing dragon's dagger lined jaws.

"Leave them alone!" Spike bellowed as he circled around for another pass.

"A dragon defending ponies?" Tirek sneered as he studied the airborne reptile. "Now I've seen everything."

"Be careful!" Celestia shouted as the dragon lunged once again at the centaur.

No longer caught off guard, Tirek waited calmly until the last possible moment to move. "Such a slow dragon isn't even a threat," he scoffed as he easily dodged Spike's sharp teeth. "Pathetic."

"Shut up!" Spike snarled as he whipped his long tail around to deliver a bone crushing blow.

This time Tirek stood his ground. The heavy tail slammed into his side with enough force to demolish a stone wall, but the centaur was merely thrown back several feet. Swiftly regaining his footing, Tirek's face was twisted in a mixture of pain and rage as he grabbed hold of the dragon's tail and dug his claws deep into the thick scales.

"Got you," the demonic centaur smirked as he yanked back hard, his demonic strength pulling the surprised dragon out of the sky. The heavy reptile's skull struck the ground with a echoing crack as his body went limp.

"Spike!" a tiny voice screamed from above.

Galaxia's head shot up. "Luna?" she gasped as she caught sight of the little blue alicorn swooping down to hover protectively over the unconscious dragon. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know," Celestia answered hastily. "I told her not to follow me!"

"Take her and get out of here!" her mother snapped. "Now!"

"But the Rainbow's still trying to heal you!" Celestia argued she extended her wings nervously. "It might stop if I leave."

"You leave him alone, you big bully!" Luna shouted defiantly at the centaur.

"Shoo, fly," Tirek grunted as he absentmindedly swatted at the little filly. He scowled as Luna nimbly flittered just out of his reach.

"I don't care!" Galaxia replied. "Go!"

Celestia hesitated for just a moment, torn between protecting her mother and rescuing her younger sister. Shaking her head irritably, she tensed her wings and launched herself into the air.

Even as Celestia took flight, Tirek drew in a deep breath and spewed forth a thick burst of black mist at Luna. The young pony disappeared from sight as the noxious cloud enveloped her.

"Luna!" Celestia yelled. She took a deep breath and dove into the black cloud. She emerged from the other side a second later with her younger sister clasped tightly to her chest and soared high into the air, well out of the monster's reach.

As they slowed to a stop, Luna went into a painful coughing fit as she attempted to expel the last of the clingy mist from her throat. "It burns," she managed to wheeze tearfully."

"There, there, just get it all out," Celestia murmured worriedly as she gently patted the frightened filly on the back. Peering over her sister's head, she spotted Tirek glaring up at them from below. His baleful yellow eyes met her own for a brief moment before he looked away, turning his attention back to their injured mother.

"Luna, can you fly?" Celestia demanded.

"Don't know," Luna wheezed weakly. "I don't feel good."

Celestia scowled as she watched the centaur began to advance on their mother once more. The rainbow was still swarming across Galaxia's body, but it was apparent she hadn't regained enough strength to even stand up, let alone to face her monstrous adversary again.

The older alicorn's eyes lit up as she realized what she had to do. Closing her eyes, Celestia concentrated hard and abruptly disappeared in a flash of light. An instant later she reappeared on the ground about a half mile away, Luna still gripped tightly between her hooves.

"Stay here," Celestia ordered in a tone that forbid argument as she set Luna down in the grass. With another flash she winked back to her mother's side just before Tirek could get within striking range. Planting her hooves firmly on the ground, Celestia's horn started to glow brightly.

The monster's eyes widened as a pale golden glow surrounded his body and froze him in place. He attempted to push forwards towards the two ponies, but struggle as he might, he could not advance. "What trickery is this?" he demanded as his massive hooves were lifted slightly off the ground.

"You're heavy," Celestia grunted as her glowing horn started to give off stray sparks. "But not as heavy as that beam was."

"How long do you think you can keep this up?" Tirek spat as he continued to strain against her magic. "You're already trembling."

"As long as it takes," Celestia retorted.

"Too bad you forgot something," Tirek smirked. He took in a deep breath in preparation to spew a devastating deluge of his noxious breath upon his captor.

Celestia's magic slammed the centaur's mighty jaws shut before the slightest wisp of darkness could escape his maw. "I didn't forget." Without taking her eyes off her now furious foe, she shouted back over her shoulder, "Mother, how are you doing?"

"Much better," Galaxia lied as she forced herself upright. Intense pain coursed through her tortured body with every movement despite the numbing effects of the Rainbow. That was ok. She knew she could bear the pain for a little longer. Gritting her teeth, she finally managed to straighten her wobbly legs. The Rainbow of Light rose with her and continued its frantic course around her body.

"Celestia," Galaxia said as she took one agonizing step forward, then another. "That power of yours is truly amazing. I've always known you had a lot of potential, but you've grown so much in just a few short days." She nearly lost her balance but managed to splayed her legs out wide in time to keep herself from toppling over. "I want you to know how proud I am of both you and Luna."

She paused and gazed mournfully at the lifeless white-feathered wing still fluttering above the withered grass. Even now that the Rainbow had purged the blinding anger and confusion from her mind it still didn't seem real. That wonderful pegasus was gone, and it was entirely her fault. It didn't matter that she hadn't meant to bring him here. The undeniable fact remained that she had. And he had paid for it.

"Both I and your father... have always been so very proud of you two," Galaxia managed to continue as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Please always remember that your mama and papa loved you two more than anything. Make sure Luna remembers as well."

"Don't say things like that!" Celestia said anxiously.

"You've always been such a good girl," her mother said as she reached her daughter's side. "Make sure you take good care of your sister."

"Mama, you're really scaring me," Celestia protested as she started to turn her head. A jolt of panic shot through her as she felt her magical hold on Tirek began to waver. She hastily returned her attention back to the difficult job of keeping him restrained.

Galaxia took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she allowed herself to gently lean against her daughter's side. "I'm so sorry," she whispered just loud enough for Celestia to hear. "I tried to protect everyone, but in the end I couldn't even save your father. But I won't let anything happen to you."

With this said, Galaxia reached out and grabbed the Rainbow's pendant in her teeth. With a firm yank she snapped the heart-shaped locket free of its fine silver chain. The Rainbow halted its erratic flight and returned to its container the moment Galaxia took possession of it. All of the pain the Rainbow had been suppressing was returned in spades, but the unicorn bore it without a whimper.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Celestia demanded.

"He is a being of pure darkness," Galaxia calmly explained as she poured her remaining magic into the Rainbow pendant. "Only light magic can permanently destroy such evil." She looked directly into her enemy's defiant eyes and gave him a rueful smile. "Isn't that right, monster?"

With his jaws still muzzled, Tirek could only snarl impotently in reply.

"It is past time that we ended this," Galaxia announced as the twin mirrors in the locket began to shimmer. With what little magic she had left she rotated the pendant around to face the monstrous centaur. "Goodbye, Tirek."

Even as the last of the glow faded from Galaxia's horn, the Rainbow of Light sprang forth once more. Instead of the previous small band of light there was a brilliant flood of colors that that shot high into the sky like an multihued erupting geyser. The supercharged Rainbow gathered overhead for a moment then descended upon the dark centaur in a breaking wave of pure radiance.

Celestia's magical hold upon Tirek softly imploded as the Rainbow enveloped him in a huge column of swirling light. She stumbled but remained standing as her body tried to recover from the incredible strain. Breathing hard, she watched in awe as the centaur's body disappeared from view amidst the spinning streams of color.

A few small whiffs of dark mist, a leathery red arm, and a lone ebony hoof briefly emerged from the swirling rainbow, but as the long seconds ticked by there were no more signs of the monster's frantic struggle within. The swirling light gradually lessened and faded finally revealing that where only moments ago the creature had been there was now nothing but air. Not even the tiniest hint of his fiendish presence remained as the Rainbow returned to its prior diminutive size and fled back into the closing locket.

The locket and Galaxia hit the ground at the same time. With an exhausted sigh the unicorn sunk to her knees and sprawled limply onto her side. Her chest heaved as her lungs struggled to pull in enough air to sustain her failing body.

"Mama!" Celestia cried out as she snatched the fallen locket and knelt by her mother's side. She hurriedly reopened the locket, but to her horror the Rainbow did not emerge.

"Do not fret," Galaxia said as her breathing slowed and she found herself fighting to keep her eyes open. "Even if the Rainbow still had its full power it couldn't have stopped this."

"You're going to be ok, aren't you?" Celestia pleaded desperately as the tears started to flow from her eyes.

"No dear, I'm not," Galaxia answered weakly with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Don't look so sad. Your poor papa must be so lonely right now. I'll be joining him shortly."

"Please don't leave us all alone," Celestia begged. "I can't bear losing you both like this."

"You are stronger than you think, 'Tia. You'll need to be strong for Luna's sake."

"I'm not that strong," Celestia whimpered as she laid her head against the side of her mother's.

"There's one more thing I always wanted to tell you," Galaxia nearly whispered. "Don't let anyone tell you what to do with your life. Live it as _you_ see fit." She turned her head to look into her distraught daughter's eyes. "Promise me that."

"I... I promise," Celestia answered earnestly.

"Good." A satisfied smile crept across the battered unicorn's face as her eyelids slowly descended for the last time.

It took Celestia a long minute to realize that her mother was gone. "Goodbye, Mama," she murmured as she planted a soft kiss on her mother's forehead. "Tell Papa we love you both so very much."


	17. Homecoming

"Why can't I go see them?" Luna insisted, her tone bordering on the hysterical. "I want to see them right now!"

Celestia glumly raised her head from the grass and stared at her sister with red-rimmed eyes. "I already told you, they aren't there anymore," she said as gently as she could manage.

"You're lying!" Luna protested as her own eyes filled with fresh tears. "They wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye!"

"They... they didn't have a choice," Celestia replied, trying hard not to start crying again herself. "But Mama wanted you to know that they both love you very much."

Luna seemed to consider this for a moment. "Where are they going then?" she whined. "And when are they coming back?"

The older alicorn buried her face back between her front hooves. "Luna, they aren't coming back," she answered bluntly.

"Huh?" Luna started pacing worriedly back and forth. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what happened to the ponies in Dream Castle?"

"Yes?"

"Well, Mama and Papa have departed this plane, just like all those ponies did," Celestia attempted to explain.

"What does that mean? Are they spirits now?"

"No-... well, perhaps." Celestia conceded wearily. "I don't really know."

"I don't get it," Luna wailed.

"I don't either," Celestia mumbled as she closed her eyes tight and silently wished that she could wake up from this nightmare. That she could just open her eyes and be back in her cozy bed back home. But that wasn't going to happen.

Luna continued to cry until her throat was hoarse and her eyes burned. The worn out little filly gradually fell silent except for the odd hiccup or sniffle. The entire time the older alicorn remained motionless on the ground with her eyes closed but her mind all too active.

"Hey, Big Sister, what happened to Spike?" Luna eventually ventured to ask.

"Spike's ok."

"Did he leave too?"

"For a little while, but he'll be coming right back," Celestia assured her sister. "I asked him to do a favor for me."

"Spike's super helpful," Luna volunteered. "I was trying to follow you earlier and my wings got real tired and I didn't think I was going to make it, but then he scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way."

"Is that right," Celestia stated flatly. "I wish he had taken you somewhere safe instead."

"Don't be mad at him," Luna begged. "He said he was just following us in case you needed any help. He told me to stay up real high where it was safe, but then he got hurt and I didn't listen. So it's really all my fault!"

"I'm not mad at him," Celestia sighed as she finally opened her eyes. "If it wasn't for Spike I wouldn't even be here now." She raised her head up and looked at her mournful little sister. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "You inhaled a lot of that yucky black mist, didn't you?"

"That stuff was gross," Luna agreed as she curled up next to Celestia's side. "I was a little sick earlier, but I'm better now."

"Good. Let me know right away if you start feeling bad again."

"I will." Luna rested her head lightly again her big sister. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're going home," Celestia answered firmly. "Back to Everfree."

"So we're not going back to that castle and that grumpy old unicorn?"

Celestia shook her head. "No. I don't want anymore to do with that bunch."

* * *

"Well, I guess this is it," Celestia said reluctantly as the flickering lights of their tiny village came into sight. "Thank you again for escorting us all this way."

"It was the least I could do," Spike replied solemnly.

"Thank you for the lift," Luna murmured as she hopped off the dragon's back and flitted slowly over to her sister's side.

"Think nothing of it, little one," Spike said, giving the younger pony a gentle smile. His smile faded as he turned back to her elder sister. "Celestia, are you sure you two are going to be ok?"

"We'll manage," Celestia answered, putting on a brave front. "Don't worry about us."

"Yes, I have a feeling if any pony could it would be you," Spike mused. "Still, I wish that I could do something more for you fillies. My debt to you is far from repaid."

Celestia shook her head. "You've already repaid it many times over. Seriously, don't worry, we'll be fine." She flashed him a weak smile, the first one to grace her face in days. "Didn't you say you were going to broaden your horizons?"

"Yeah, I did," he admitted. "But there'll be plenty of time for that later."

"No," Celestia said firmly. "You should go look for your family. Honestly, we'll be ok. I promise."

Spike looked as if he was about to protest further but reconsidered when faced with Celestia's steely gaze. "Ok, ok, fine," he capitulated. "I'll be going then."

"Stay safe in your journeys," Celestia replied. "And good luck on finding your family."

Spike nodded his massive head. "Good luck to you as well."

"Bye, Spike," Luna said shyly.

"Goodbye, little one. Make sure you listen to your sister."

"I will," Luna promised. Her gloomy expression abruptly brightened. "If you run into Mama and Papa somewhere out there, please tell them to come back soon!"

Spike's expression fell as he shared a mournful glance with Celestia. A brief nod of his head was all the answer he could give. Without another word he turned away and soared off to the east, away from the village of Everfree.

"Come on," Celestia said as she started her slow descent. "It's past time you were in bed."

"I wish Spike could have stayed," Luna muttered as she caught up to her sister. "Why did he have to go?"

"He has his own things that he needs to do," Celestia answered absentmindedly as their darkened little cottage came into view. They had been gone less than two weeks, but it seemed like forever since she had last seen their humble home.

As they landed and stepped inside, Celestia had to fight a fresh bout of tears from welling up in her eyes. The bright moonlight revealed a plethora of painful memories. There was Papa's favorite chair where he would sit and relax after a hard day of managing the clouds. Close by sat Mama's own chair. Many a night she had sat there with Luna in her lap while she taught Celestia new spells. An intermediate level spell book still sat open on one arm, right where they had left it.

"Let's try to get some sleep," Celestia said quickly as she herded her sister towards their shared bedroom. As they passed by the open door of their parents' room, she hastily closed her eyes and pulled the door to with her magic. It was impossible to stop the memories, but at this moment she just couldn't bear to see that empty room.

After tucking her sleepy little sister, Celestia wearily trudged over to her own bed. With an exhausted sigh she slipped under the covers. After a moment she tugged her blanket up over her head, something she hadn't done in years. The deeper darkness was a welcome sight to her tired eyes, but the real reason she cowered underneath was so that Luna wouldn't hear her crying.

* * *

Celestia woke up to the unfamiliar feeling of something warm snuggled up against her back. Sleepily pulling back the covers, she found a little blue filly had crept into her bed some time during the night. The unusual sight amused her for just a moment until unforgiving reality came crashing back down upon her.

I suppose I'll let you sleep just a bit longer," Celestia sadly murmured as she carefully slid out of bed without disturbing her sister. "Maybe I can find us something to eat." She glanced dourly at the heart shaped locket looped carelessly around one of her bed posts as she headed out of the room.

The short walk to the kitchen seemed to take forever. Now that the sun was shining brightly through the windows the quiet cottage seemed to hold a false cheeriness. The stark contrast between the beautiful day and her gloomy thoughts only served to deepen her depression.

"I wish it was raining," she muttered irritably before casting a rueful glance back at one of the golden sun cutie marks gracing her flanks. Ordinarily she would have been elated to wake up to such a bright sunny day, which made her feel even worse.

"Let's see," she mumbled to herself as she opened the pantry and took stock. Several apples looked like they were starting to rot, and the carrots were definitely showing signs of withering. A lone banana sitting far back on the shelf caught her eye, but to her disappointment it was way past its prime.

Her eyes began to quiver as she remembered Papa bringing home a small bunch of the bright yellow fruit the day before he had left town. A traveling merchant from the south had just recently introduced the curious fruit to the village, and it had been the talk of the town for a couple of days. Then the fateful news of a monster rampaging in the north had taken precedence.

"Well, this stuff is garbage," she stated matter-of-factly as she levitated the squishy fruit and the worst of the apples over to the trash bin. Luckily there was still a good supply of oats and a small bale of hay left. It wouldn't be the best eating, but it would be enough to keep them from having to eat grass for a few days while she figured out what to do next.

"What am I going to do?" she sighed as sat down heavily front of the kitchen window. The warm sunlight bathing her body felt good, but it did little to improve her mood. "How am I supposed to take care of anypony?"

The room began to dim as a stray cloud drifted lazily in front of the sun. Despite Celestia's annoyance towards the bright sunny day, this fluffy white interloper irritated her even more. She glared out the window at the cloud for a moment, halfheartedly willing it to move along.

Her eyes opened wide as a thought that was both inviting and repulsive entered her head. With Papa gone, Everfree no longer had a pegasus to help control the weather. She was far from an expert on the subject, but Celestia figured she had accompanied her father on his rounds often enough to do it herself. But the very idea of taking her father's place left a bad taste in her mouth.

But the village needed a pegasus. That was an undeniable fact. Celestia had often heard the village farmers commenting how much their harvest had improved since her father had arrived. If she didn't step forward, then they would undoubtedly hire someone else to replace him.

The very thought of some other pegasus taking over her father's job was even more distasteful. And she was going to have to do something if she was going to take care of both Luna and herself. It might as well be something that she had once found some enjoyment in.

Celestia was still thinking over what she could say to convince the village elders that she could handle the job when her younger sister came stumbling into the room.

"I'm hungry," Luna whined. "Where's Mama?"

"Mama's gone," Celestia patiently reminded her. "It's just you and me now, remember?"

Luna's expression fell as if she had been expecting everything to be back to normal by now. "Oh," she whispered as she settled down on the floor. "I really miss them."

"I do too," Celestia said as she lay down next to her sister and spread one of her warm wings over the little filly's back. "I do too."


	18. Stormy Skies Ahead

_Magnificent._

_It was the only word that came anywhere close to capturing her grace, her elegance. Like an airborne goddess she soared, swooped, and wheeled freely across the sky, seemingly unbound by the heavy chains of gravity. The vast heavens were both her playground and her daily workshop._

Celestia paused to wipe away a bit of sweat from her glistening brow before she continued guiding yet another errant little cloud towards the rapidly growing raincloud she had been working on all day. The warm sun gently caressing her white coat certainly felt nice, but after a few hours of it she was starting to long for a bit of shade. Not to mention something cold to drink.

It seemed like a shame to cloudy up such a nice day, but the village's fields desperately needed the rain. It wasn't until she had taken over the job of managing Everfree's weather that Celestia had realized just how tricky the work really was. It had taken months of studying her father's meticulously planned schedules before she had been confident enough to start creating her own.

It had been rough going at first, but overall the villagers had been patient towards the orphaned filly as she learned the ropes. Everypony knew that she needed the job, and considering the circumstances no pony could bring themselves to be too harsh towards her. Still she was all too aware that the crops weren't doing as well as they had the year before.

After she carefully merged the cloud with its larger brethren, she flew back a bit to inspect her handiwork. The darkening cloud was starting to become delicate now. If she wasn't careful there was a chance the rain would start falling too soon. All the hardworking ponies trying to finish up their tasks in the fields below certainly wouldn't appreciate that.

Celestia was about to head off to fetch another cloud when a wooden cup surrounded by a pale blue nimbus came wobbling into view. Glancing down, she caught sight of her sister slowly ascending towards her, the smaller alicorn's face scrunched up with concentration.

"Why thank you very much, Luna," Celestia called out as she snatched the cup with her own magic just before it could spill. "I was just thinking that I could go for a drink right about now."

"Did you see that? I didn't spill hardly any!" Luna crowed as she joined her sister.

"That was quite good!" Celestia encouraged her. "You're really improving at levitation."

Luna suddenly pouted. "I'm still not as good as you though."

Celestia patted the younger filly on the head. "Give it time. If you keep practicing like you have been, I'll bet in a few weeks you'll be able to move ten cups without a sweat."

"I don't know, Big Sister," Luna replied doubtfully. "It was hard enough just lifting this one." She glanced around, as if making sure no one else was listening before whispering, "This one was actually my third try."

"The important thing is that you did it," Celestia said between cautious sips. The chilled water was obviously fresh from their well, and the last thing she needed was a headache.

A wide smile broke out on the younger filly's face once more. "I've finished all my chores and lessons for today."

"That's very good," Celestia replied as she drained the last drops of water from the cup. "I should be done here in a couple more hours, and then we'll have dinner."

"Can I help?"

"Nope," Celestia answered as she playfully balanced the now empty cup on her sister's head. "But I do appreciate the offer."

"Oh, come on," Luna whined as she hastily snatched the cup off her head.

"Sorry, but the answer's no," Celestia said more sternly.

"You're just worried that I'm going to mess something up," Luna accused.

"I'm worried that I'm going to mess something up," Celestia retorted. "And if I do, that means no bits. And that means no fresh fruit for the rest of the week."

Luna's eyes widened as she contemplated that grim fate. "I'm going home," she announced haughtily as she flew away.

"Thanks again for the drink!" Celestia shouted after her.

She could have sworn that she faintly heard the little alicorn blow a raspberry at her.

* * *

_The slate gray clouds hanging low over the village were rumbling ominously as the sun started to sink below the horizon. An occasional small bolt of lightning flashed now and again, briefly illuminating the gloomy mist. Out of this dark stormy haze a white angelic form soon emerged. Her damp pink mane and tail were draped limply across her body and her formerly lithe wings flapped stiffly as she descended towards the ground._

_The young mare touched down hard, her knees flexing with the impact. She carefully stretched her delicate looking wings a few times before drawing them in close to her sides and starting down the path towards her cottage. Before she could take more than a few steps a light drizzling rain began to fall. She paused for just a moment and cast a rare and unexpected smile up at the rainclouds before she continued on._

"I'm home," Celestia announced wearily as she pushed open the door. She was just stepping inside when something compelled her to look back over her shoulder. It was hard to see very far through the fog that was starting to roll in, but she was almost certain that she saw something dart across the path.

She watched for a minute more, but there was no more sign of whatever it was. Shrugging, she went ahead and closed the door, making sure to secure the latch behind her. With their home being on the outskirts of the village it wasn't unusual for the odd wild animal to traipse by, but there was no sense in taking chances. Besides, this wasn't the first time she had felt like she was being watched.

"What's the matter, Big Sister?" Luna asked as she emerged from their bedroom.

"It's nothing," Celestia replied hastily. "Come on, let's go get dinner started. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

* * *

"I must admit that was a mighty fine rain, but I believe you overdid it just a bit," Amber Waves said as she irritably waved a hoof at the dangerously swollen creek running past the village.

Celestia nodded meekly. "I'm really sorry," she apologized earnestly to the elder mare. "I'm not sure how it happened, but I must have miscalculated the water vapor levels."

"I suppose it can't be helped," Amber replied dryly. "Just try to be more careful next time. We can't have all our fields under water, can we? Not going to get a very good harvest that way."

"I know," Celestia answered contritely.

Amber sighed and placed a comforting hoof on the filly's shoulder. "Listen, I know it's been hard taking over for Clo- your father. And we all know that you're trying your best."

Celestia swallowed and nodded her head. "Thank you. I'll do better next time, I promise."

"No real damage was done anyways," Amber Waves continued with a smile. "The fields needed a good rain, and by golly, we got it."

"I suppose so," the alicorn replied, still looking crestfallen over her mistake. She cast a rueful glance up at the gloomy sky. "I guess I should go ahead and start cleaning up."

"Don't push yourself too hard," Amber warned as she withdrew her hoof. "Hard work is good and all, but you have to know your limits."

"I know," Celestia replied as she stretched out her wings and took to the air. "Don't worry; I'll have the sun out in no time!"

Amber waved a hoof at the departing filly. "I shouldn't have been so harsh with her," the elder pony berated herself as she watched Celestia resume her work.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," a mocha coated stallion remarked playfully as he trotted up behind her. "You don't have a harsh bone in your body."

"Oh, stop that, Topsoil" Amber replied with the barest hint of a blush coloring her cheeks. "You saw her face, didn't you?" She sighed heavily. "The poor dear tried her hardest, I know that. But we can't afford to lose our crops because of a single mistake."

"That's very true," Topsoil replied. "You didn't say anything more than what needed to be said."

Amber nodded. "I just feel so bad for her, you know? She hasn't been the same since she came back. And we still don't know what happened to her parents."

"Well, she doesn't want to talk about it, and we have to respect that," he replied. "Whatever happened, it's a darn shame. They were both such friendly ponies, even if her mother was a bit on the quiet side."

"Do you believe the rumors?" Amber asked, her voice dropping an octave. "That Starlight might have really been the Queen in disguise?"

"Well, I don't know about that," Topsoil replied slowly. "It's a bit much to swallow, don't you think?"

"Well, she first showed up here around the same time the Queen first went missing. And they say that the Queen was sighted right after Starlight and her family disappeared. And don't forget that Royal Guard who showed up right after that looking for Celestia and little Luna."

Topsoil nodded patiently. Every pony in the village had already discussed the issue to death, but Amber seemed reluctant to let it go.

Amber frowned. "It's too much of a coincidence for me," she announced. "And those fillies are something special too. How many alicorns do you think there are in Equestria?"

Topsoil shrugged. "I haven't seen any others. Then again there aren't many unicorn or pegasus ponies in these parts I'd imagine."

"Well, we are a good distance from Cloudy Dell or Canterlodunum," Amber admitted. "But still, I don't think they are common at all."

"Anyways, I still think you're grasping at straws." Topsoil grinned as he gently patted the mare on the shoulder. "We don't even know for sure that Queen Galaxia came back. None of the bucks who went to the capital saw her."

"Of course not," Amber retorted. "That monster Tirek was already gone by the time they got there. She must have defeated it."

"Then why didn't she come back?" he countered.

"I don't think she survived. Her or Cloud Bolt."

"That's one theory, I guess. It would be nice if those idiots in the capital would just come out and say what happened," Topsoil grumped.

Amber looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "I was talking to that fruit trader who just came up from Trottingham the other day, and he thinks there's a civil war brewing."

"A war?" Topsoil scoffed. "There hasn't been a war in Equestria since the Great Calamity."

"They say one of the Queen's advisors is trying to seize the throne." Amber continued. "He wouldn't dare do that if he thought the Queen was still alive."

"Until we hear something more solid than a trader's thoughts, you'll excuse me if I take this with an extra huge chunk of salt," he replied.

"Time will tell," Amber staunchly replied.

* * *

_The talkative tan mare had an abundance of audacity, that much was certain. How dare she insult the wonderful storm that the angelic white pony had worked so hard on! Yes, maybe the rain had been a bit heavier than expected, but a good shower never hurt anybody. And it wasn't like the creek had actually overflowed or anything. And even if it had, so what? A few boring ponies might get their hooves wet. Big deal. _

_But making the white pony sad, that was unforgiveable. This situation called for revenge. The only real question was how to go about it._

If any pony had been carefully watching the edge of the forest, they might have spied one of the many shadows suddenly shift and slip away into the thick labyrinth of trees. Even if any pony had seen it, they likely would have just chalked it up as being one of the many wild animals that called the forest their home.


	19. Stressful Encounters

"You have a mighty fine day as well, sugar!" Topsoil cheerfully called out over his shoulder as he headed out of the village's sole bakery. "Oh!" he exclaimed as he nearly ran into another pony coming in. "Sorry about that."

"You'd see where you're going if you weren't so busy flirting with the baker's daughter again," Amber Waves observed. "That's just plain shameful. Sweetberry's half your age!"

"Just being neighborly," he replied with a sly grin. "Besides, you know you're the only filly I have eyes for."

"Tell me another one," Amber said with a roll of her eyes. "You're the biggest lecher in town."

"You wound me to the quick, my dear," Topsoil said with a look of mock sadness.

"Somepony ought to, you old goat."

Topsoil flashed his favorite mare a playful grin as he leaned lazily against the doorframe. "Anyhow, Miss Town Gossip, what's new in Equestria today?"

Amber frowned at his playful nickname for her. "Maybe I don't feel like gossiping with you."

"Oh, come on," Topsoil teased. "I know you're just dying to. I can see it sparkling in those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

Amber slightly smiled despite herself. "You might be an old goat, but you do have a way with words," she admitted. "Fine, I guess I'll forgive you."

"I'd be much obliged," he chuckled.

"Well, I heard from that old tinkerer that passed through yesterday that a new contender for the throne has cropped up," she announced eagerly. "This one claims that he's Queen Galaxia's nephew. Several times removed, of course."

"Of course," Topsoil chuckled.

"His name is Astron, and they say that he's already got quite a following in Canterlodunum."

"What about that advisor fellow you were talking about the other day?"

"Silver Gild? Rumor is that he's laying low for the moment. He's a high ranking member of the court, but he doesn't have enough support to actually make a move yet."

"I'm not convinced any of these silly unicorn ponies are fit to lead ants to a picnic, let alone lead the country."

"Well, they'll have to decide on somepony sooner or later," Amber retorted. "We can't go on without a ruler forever."

"Why not? It's not like any of them really cares about us earth ponies. Besides, I'm still not convinced Queen Galaxia's not coming back someday."

"I can't imagine she would have let things go this far if she was still around," Amber argued.

"Maybe this is all just a test. Like a big elaborate trap to lure out all the rats in the court."

"Somehow I just can't believe that," Amber disagreed.

"Excuse me," a soft voice said from just behind them.

Both ponies nearly jumped out of their skin as they turned around to find a white winged unicorn waiting patiently for them to move out of the doorway.

"Oh, sorry about that," Amber said hastily as she moved to the side. "How are you doing today, Celestia?"

"I'm doing well," Celestia replied politely. "And yourselves?"

"Oh, we're doing just fine," Topsoil answered. "And how's that cute little sister of yours?"

A distressed look momentarily appeared on Celestia's face. "She's also doing well," she replied in a neutral tone.

Topsoil nodded. "That's real good to hear," he said kindly.

"Are you here to pick up some bread?" Amber asked.

"That, and a big cupcake for Luna," Celestia revealed. "She's been begging me for a treat."

"Just make sure that you don't spoil that little filly," Amber cautioned. "Else she'll think she'll always get her way."

"I think it's ok if it's just once in a while," Celestia protested. "Besides, Papa…. He already spoiled her rotten."

Amber nodded, not knowing what to say to the suddenly depressed looking filly.

"Say, Celestia," Topsoil suddenly asked, "what do you think about all these silly ponies arguing over who gets the throne?"

Celestia's eyes widened for just an instant. "Sorry, but I really haven't been keeping up with it," she hurriedly answered.

"Oh, you haven't?" Topsoil stubbornly pressed on, ignoring the warning look that the tan mare was giving him. "Well, there are several unicorns saying that they should be the one to rule Equestria now that Queen Galaxia's gone. Word is that they might even start a war over it."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Celestia exclaimed with a horrified expression. "Do you really think that will happen?"

"It's a possibility," Topsoil replied in a casual tone.

"I really hope it doesn't come to that." Celestia's eyes widened again. "You don't think anything will happen way out here, do you?" she demanded. "We're awful far from anywhere important."

"I sort of doubt it," Topsoil responded. "Most likely they'll settle all this without any trouble."

"I really hope so," Celestia murmured.

"Hey, by any chance have you ever been to the royal palace?"

"I can't say that I have," Celestia replied nervously.

"Ah, I haven't either," Topsoil said with a touch of boredom in his voice.

"Is that so?" Celestia replied a bit too quickly. "Well if you'll excuse me, I really need to be getting back to my shopping," she said as she squeezed past the pair.

Amber waited until the door had closed behind Celestia to smack Topsoil on the shoulder. "You oaf," she hissed.

"What?" he protested as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't put her on the spot like that," she scolded him.

"She can't go on keeping things a secret forever," he argued.

That's for her to decide," Amber replied as she turned to leave.

* * *

Celestia glided slowly back towards her home, her thoughts still stuck on Topsoil's words. What had he meant by that royal palace comment? Did they know? Even though the two fillies had mostly been kept out of the public eye, more than a few ponies had seen them around the palace during their brief stay. It wasn't like winged unicorns were a common sight either.

Celestia was certain that she hadn't said anything to anypony about their absence from the village. She had made Luna promise to keep quiet as well, but it was always possible that her younger sister had slipped. Of course Amber Waves was famous for always knowing the latest gossip. The white pony grimaced as she realized that if Amber knew, then everypony else in the village probably did too.

"Um, hello there," a hesitant voice called out from just ahead. "Nice weather toda…"

Honestly it was a bit surprising that nothing had come up before now. To the best of her knowledge no one except for herself, Luna, and Spike knew exactly what had happened to Tirek and her parents. It seemed odd that no one from the royal court had come looking for her, but perhaps it was assumed that they had all perished in the battle.

"Hello?"

Spike had moved her parents to a pleasant meadow untainted by Tirek's poison before cremating them, so it wasn't like there had been any bodies left to count. Between the palace fire and all the confusion, perhaps it just hadn't been a high priority to go hunting for two lost princesses. As insulting as that seemed, it was exactly as Celestia wanted it. Everfree was her home, not that stuffy old castle full of haughty ponies.

"Good afternoon!" the voice practically shouted.

Celestia gasped as her magic imploded, sending her bread and Luna's cupcake spiraling towards the ground.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!" the one who had startled her apologized as he dove nimbly to catch her groceries. "I was just trying to get your attention. I certainly didn't mean to scare you."

Celestia was speechless for a moment as she stared at the unfamiliar greyish-brown pegasus hovering before her. "Wh-who are you?" she finally asked.

The colt's face turned bright red as he gazed into Celestia's violet eyes. "My name's Golden Apple," he answered shyly as he held out her fallen items.

Celestia carefully used her magic to take them from the colt. "Oh, are you kin to the Apple family over in Neighberry?" she asked as she caught a glance of the shiny apple gracing his flank. "I didn't know there were any pegasi in their family."

"Oh, um, I'm a distant cousin," he answered.

"I see," she replied. "Are you here to help Gala and Honeycrisp sell their apples? I didn't think they were coming back to town until next week."

"Oh, no," he responded hastily. "No, I'm here on my own. Just visiting. Sightseeing."

"We don't get a lot of people just visiting," Celestia said as she gave him a nervous smile. "There's really nothing to see."

"I must disagree," he replied while keeping his golden eyes firmly fixed on her face. "The view here is quite breathtaking."

It was Celestia's turn to blush. "Yes, well," she replied, not sure how to take his intense stare. "It's really not that different from anywhere else in Equestria."

"I've traveled both far and wide," Golden Apple revealed, "but never have I seen anything that compared to your exquisite beauty."

Celestia's eyes shot wide open. "Oh, well, th-thank you," she stuttered helplessly. Her eyes flittered back and forth as she wondered what to say. He was actually flirting with her! None of the local colts had ever shown any interest, so saying that she was at a loss for how to reply was an understatement. "That's very nice of you to say."

"I speak only the truth," he continued. "Your majestic wings, your lovely white coat, your gracefully flowing pink mane; truly you are an enchanting mare."

"That's… quite flattering," Celestia murmured as she tried in vain to collect her thoughts. Realizing the attempt was futile, she gave up. "Well, it's been very nice meeting you," she said, the words tripping over themselves in her haste to get them out, "but I really have to get going now!" Without another word she sped away, making a beeline towards her home.

Golden Apple stared after her until she disappeared from sight beneath the trees. The moment she was gone, his bright smile abruptly shifted into a bitter scowl. "You are such an idiot," he berated himself. ""You are an enchanting mare! All that did was creep her out!"

The wave of intense self-loathing instantly faded away as he shifted gears again. He swept a trembling hoof across his damp forehead as a smile snaked its way back across his muzzle. "Still, I finally did it. I talked to her! And she talked back! And she even smiled at me!" With a whoop he took off and spiraled higher and higher in the air, feeling like his chest would burst at any moment.

An itchy feeling in his hooves brought Golden's exuberant flight to a sudden halt. After taking a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, he flew like an arrow towards the concealment of the nearby forest. As the colt plunged into the treetops there was a bright flash of light that illuminated the murky depths for just a moment before fading away.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Celestia gasped as she practically busted down her front door down in her haste to get inside.

Luna dropped her pencil at the sight of her sister red-faced and out of breath. "What happened?" the little filly demanded as she hopped up, her studies completely forgotten.

"Um, well, there was this colt," Celestia tried to explain, "and he said…. he said….." Her face grew even redder. "Oh my gosh!" she murmured as she started pacing back and forth across the room. "I can't say it!"

"Huh?" Luna replied as her eyes locked on the blue icing topped cupcake floating forgotten behind the older filly. "Big Sister, are you ok?"

Celestia shook her head as she continued her frantic pacing. "I don't know. No colt's ever said anything like that to me before. How are you even supposed to respond to something like that?" Her eyes went wide as she skidded to an abrupt stop. "What if he's still in town tomorrow? What if I run into him again?"

"Who?"

"Um…." Celestia frantically tried to push aside the chaos in her head so she could remember. "Apple. Golden Apple!" she blurted out.

Luna cocked her head to the side, her eyes not leaving the tantalizing treat obediently hovering behind her sister. "Who's that?"

"He's a pegasus, I just ran into him on the way home."

"Really?" the younger filly said without much interest as she crept slowly carefully behind her distracted sister and made a grab for the cupcake.

"Not until after dinner," Celestia scolded as she deftly floated the treat right out of Luna's hooves. "Yes, really," she continued as if nothing had happened. "He said he was here sightseeing. Then he started giving me all these compliments and I didn't know what to do. I just ran for it!"

Luna pouted as she sat down. "That's not very neighborly," she replied sullenly.

"No, it's not," Celestia murmured. "Now he probably thinks I'm rude."

"You are rude," Luna sniffed.

"Do you want me to eat the cupcake?"

"No, you can't! It's mine!" Luna shrieked. Seeing her sister's stern expression, her indignity immediately disappeared and her ears drooped. "Isn't it?" she asked meekly.

"Go wash up for dinner," Celestia replied, her no nonsense attitude back in full force.

"Yes, Big Sister," Luna said as she scurried from the room.

The moment her sister was out of the room, a small smile crept across Celestia's face. "I wonder if I'll see him again," she whispered as she started to blush again.


	20. Fog of War

"Oh, I really don't want to go out there today," Celestia moaned as she hurriedly washed their breakfast dishes. "What if that colt's still hanging around?"

Luna shrugged from her seat at the table. "I dunno," she teased, "why don't you give him a kiss?"

Celestia's face started burning again. "Stop it!" she half growled. "That's completely out of the question."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not kissing anypony," Celestia muttered.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't even know him."

Luna giggled. "You're blushing again."

"I am not!" Celestia insisted despite the warm feeling in her cheeks.

"Then why is your face all red?"

Celestia huffed as she headed for the door. "I'm just a bit warm," she lied as she put away the last dish. "Anyways, I guess I don't have any choice. Those clouds aren't going to move themselves."

"Aw," Luna whined plaintively, "how come you hardly ever have a day off anymore?"

"Because it won't be too much longer until winter," Celestia replied as she dried off her hooves. "The villagers want to make sure this last harvest is a good one so that we don't all starve."

"But it's really lonely when you're gone."

Celestia sighed and walked over to her sister. "I know," she whispered as she gave the younger filly a tight hug. "I miss being able to spend time with you too."

Luna nodded. "It's just so quiet here."

"Well, you don't have to spend the whole day cooped up inside," Celestia reminded her. "Why don't you go out and play with the other fillies and colts once in a while?"

"No. They're all boring," Luna replied haughtily. "None of them can fly or use magic. All they want to do is play silly games."

Celestia brushed a comforting hoof through her sister's light blue hair. She'd never had much luck making friends either. Much as she tried to fit in with the earth pony fillies, it always felt impossible. After Luna had been born she had honestly just stopped trying. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

"Clearing the sky, huh?"

"Eek!" Celestia screamed. She whipped her head around to glare at the grinning colt that had snuck up on her. "Stop doing that!" she hissed.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist." Golden Apple chuckled as he clonked himself lightly on the forehead with a hoof. "You just look so cute when you're startled."

Celestia felt her cheeks beginning to redden once again. "I do not," she grumped, trying not to give in. "Please don't do that again."

"You got it," he replied cheerfully. "No more startling the cute little mare."

"No more of this cute business either," she insisted in what she hoped was a stern tone. "I'm trying to work here, you know?"

"So I see," Golden agreed. "And may I just say that you're doing a wonderful job."

"I'd be doing a better job without distractions," she retorted.

"Ooh, that's cold," he observed. "Frosty, even."

Celestia shook her head. "Look, I'm not trying to be mean," she replied in a lighter tone, "but my job is really important to me. I don't really have time for distractions." She glanced away and muttered, "Besides, you're kind of embarrassing me."

"Am I? Then please accept my heartfelt apology," Golden Apple said gallantly. "But I really did mean every word of it."

"So you'll leave me alone then?" she asked tentatively.

"I've got a better idea!" he answered. "How about I give you a hand?"

"No, thank you," she replied. "This is very delicate work."

"No it isn't," Golden laughed. "I've been watching. You're just bucking clouds. It's not like you're putting together a rain storm or anything."

"It's still not something I'm going to trust to an amateur," she huffed.

"Are you insinuating that I don't know my way around a cumulus?"

"Actually, I have no idea," she admitted. "I don't know a thing about you, remember?"

"Well then this is a great opportunity to learn," he chuckled.

With powerful strokes of his wings Golden Apple flew high into the air, then came rocketing down right through the middle of the large cloud Celestia had been working on. It noiselessly exploded into a flock of much smaller clouds that flew in every direction.

"What did you do?" she demanded angrily as she shook one of the errant clouds free of her horn. "Look at this mess!"

"Ah, but now the fun has been increased twofold!" he laughed as he easily bucked on of the smaller clouds into mist. "Who do you think can buck these little ones faster? I'll race you!"

Celestia stared coolly at the arrogant colt for a moment before replying, "You're on."

The alicorn lashed out with her slender hind legs, obliterating two clouds at once in a blink of an eye. Golden Apple's smile grew broader as he raced to keep up. The clouds puffed out one by one as the two dueled relentlessly across the sky.

"Only two left," Golden Apple shouted as he raced for the nearer of the two.

"And they're both mine!" Celestia shouted back as she closed in on the other one.

Golden Apple gave the cloud a mighty buck, but his hooves struck nothing but thin air.

"Huh?" he grunted as he spun around to see the cloud surrounded by a pale golden aura.

Celestia delicately took care of the other remaining cloud with a single fore hoof. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently as she watched the colt chase after the suddenly nimble cloud.

"That's cheating!" Golden exclaimed as he raced to reach the cloud before it could get to Celestia.

"You never said no magic!" Celestia sang back as she concentrated on keeping the cloud out of his clutches.

"Is it too late to change the rules?" he grunted as the cloud suddenly banked right to dodge his hooves.

"Yep!" Celestia replied merrily as she swooped forward to meet the speeding cloud.

"Oh no you don't!" Golden Apple laughed as he increased his speed.

The two contestants struck the cloud at the same time. It puffed harmlessly into vapor as their hooves met lightly in the middle.

Celestia quickly pulled her hoof back. "Ah, I'm sorry," she said, suddenly feeling shy. She hoped that she wasn't blushing again.

"Ha ha ha, that was wonderful!" Golden Apple chuckled. "I haven't had such fun in a long time."

"To tell the truth, neither have I," she admitted.

"So then, now can I help you?"

"No." Celestia's expression softened. "It's my job. I really wouldn't feel right about that."

"Fair enough," Golden said with a shrug. "If you want to take care of all of these clouds all by yourself, then far be it from me to interrupt."

"Thank you for understanding."

Golden Apple grinned. "On the other hand, I can't be held responsible if any of these clouds get in my way while I'm flying around, can I?" With a wink he was off, blazing his way straight through the clouds as he weaved crazily back and forth across the sky.

Celestia's eyes widened. "You stop that!" she yelled as she gave chase. "I told you, this is my job!"

"But I'm just flying," Golden called back. "You don't own the whole sky, do you?"

"I said quit it!" Celestia shouted as she struggled to keep up with the wildly capering pegasus. She smashed blindly through the dispersing remains of one cloud after another as she sped through his messy wake. "Cut it out already!"

"Nope." Golden Apple's flight grew increasingly erratic as he concentrated on staying far away from Celestia.

"Fine then," she muttered irritably. "Let's see you dodge this."

A familiar pales sparkling nimbus appeared around Golden Apple's tail as he felt a powerful force pulling him backwards. He briefly tried to fight back, but it was a losing battle. As he was slowed to a stop, he frowned back at the approaching filly. "I still say that's cheating," he muttered irritably.

"What was that?" Celestia asked innocently as she drew up next to him. "Did you say something?"

"You, my lady, are a cheat!" Golden Apple replied in an overly dramatic voice. "There, I said it!"

"Oh? Is that right?" Celestia practically purred. "Well, you, sir, are a maniac."

"A maniac?"

"Yes, a maniac," she repeated. "I already told you these clouds are my responsibility. And you've messed them all up!"

"Huh?"

"I have a certain system for clearing the clouds," Celestia explained haughtily. "But thanks to your wild little rampage, I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, excuuuuse me," he drawled playfully, but his eyes suddenly widened. "Sorry, but I'll be back shortly," he gasped. He started to dart off towards the ground, but was stopped dead by the magic still holding his tail like a vice.

"Oh no," she replied as she surveyed the hectic mess his madcap antics had created. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to risk you creating an even bigger mess," Celestia explained. "You're going to stay right there until I'm done."

"But-"

"No buts!" she admonished him. "This is your punishment."

"I really need to go," he whined. "Right now!"

"Why? What's so urgent all of the sudden?" Celestia demanded.

Golden Apple tried to keep the edge out of his voice. "Oh, you know… just need to take care of a little business."

"Business?" Celestia repeated. A fierce blush ran across her cheeks. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Trust me!" he replied. "I wouldn't lie about this kind of thing."

Celestia took another look at the scattered clouds drifting slowly across the sky. "Just go right there," she said irritably. "We're over the forest, so no one will see."

"What?" he retorted.

"You heard me!"

"No! No way am I doing that!" Golden exclaimed.

"Your call," Celestia responded. "It's not like I'm going to look or anything."

"It's the principle of the thing!"

"Somehow I find it hard to believe you have any principles," she huffed.

The colt winced as if in pain. "Fine," he grated, "but you have to swear you won't look."

"Yes, yes, I promise," she replied uneasily as she turned around. She hadn't thought he was serious, but it was too late to back out now.

"Make sure you don't," he said. "In fact, close your eyes!"

"Sure," she agreed quickly. "Just hurry up."

A bright flash seemed to gleam off the clouds just as her eyelids dropped, but true to her word she kept them shut tightly.

"Are you about done yet?" she asked after a few unbearable minutes of silence.

"Almost," his response came quickly. "No peeking!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," she muttered.

Several more minutes passed without a word. "What's taking so long?" she finally demanded.

"Oh, nothing much," Golden whispered directly in her ear.

"Bwah?" she grunted as her eyes flew wide open. She glared at the fleeing pegasus as he quickly climbed away from her. "How did you get loose?" she demanded angrily as she restarted her pursuit.

"That would be telling!" he laughed as he plunged through yet another cloud.

Celestia tried to snag his tail again, but the nimble pegasus colt was wise to her tricks now. He flittered back and forth like something gone mad, eluding her every attempt with ease.

"Come one," he called back, "you can't tell me you aren't having even a little bit of fun right now."

"What's so fun about this?" Celestia yelled back.

Golden Apple disappeared into one of the few remaining cloud banks with a poof. "You really don't know?" his voice emerged from somewhere inside.

"No!" she growled as she shot into the cloud after him.

"Seriously?" his voice floated back from somewhere ahead.

Celestia didn't answer as she searched the white fog vainly for the pegasus.

A greyish-brown muzzle abruptly appeared directly in front of Celestia's and gave her a light peck on the lips before disappearing again.

The thick clump of clouds violently exploded as a furious screech echoed across the skies of Everfree.

Far, far below the aerial battleground, a small indigo filly sat perched on the roof of her home and stared intently up into the heavens with a small frown, motionless except for the occasional flick of her attentive ears.


	21. Hide and Seek

"Well, I'm heading out," Celestia called over her shoulder, but there was no answer. "Luna?"

"What?" a grumpy voice grudgingly answered from the other room.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Goodbye," Luna replied in the same unfriendly tone.

"Is something wrong?" Celestia asked as she peeked in on her little sister. "You were acting odd last night too."

"No," Luna said without lifting her eyes from the book she was reading.

"Yes there is," Celestia sighed as she sat down by the younger filly's side. "I know you too well. Spill it."

"It's nothing," Luna murmured irritably as she turned her gaze to her sister's chest. "Have a good day. I hope you have lots of fun up there."

"Fun? I'm going to work," Celestia chided. "It's hard work, you know."

"That's not what it looked like yesterday," Luna retorted.

"Huh? Yesterday?" Celestia stammered nervously. "Y-you saw that?"

"It was kind of hard to miss," Luna replied haughtily. "Everypony probably saw you."

"Huh? What exactly did you see?" Celestia demanded as her face turned bright red.

"You were up there playing with some pegasus."

"And?"

"And you were yelling a lot and flying around everywhere," Luna continued angrily. She looked away with a pout. "You said you were going to be home early, but it was later than ever!"

"I couldn't help it. That stupid pegasus messed everything up," Celestia protested. "It took me forever to get rid of him, and then I had to finish getting the sky all cleaned up."

Luna stared flatly at her. "You were laughing a lot. I heard you."

"Was I?" Celestia asked as her eyes shifted away. "I don't really remember."

"Just admit it! You were having fun and forgot all about me!" Luna burst out.

Celestia stared at her younger sister for a long moment before responding. "I didn't forget about you," she murmured as she ruffled the angry filly's mane with her hoof. "No matter what it looked like, I really was just trying to get the sky cleared up. But you're right; I should have tried harder to get home early. I'm sorry."

"Are you going to be gone all day today too?" Luna asked with a bit less vehemence.

"I'll do my best to hurry," Celestia promised. "Hopefully I won't have any interference this time." She smiled as she got back to her feet. "If you see me acting like a foal again, feel free to come up and set me straight, Little Sister."

Luna nodded. "Fine, I will," she agreed haughtily.

* * *

"Good afternoon," a familiar voice murmured in Celestia's ear.

"Afternoon," she replied indifferently as she continued surveying the sky.

"My, I didn't startle you that time?" Golden Apple asked with a hint of disappointment.

"Nope," she answered, keeping her voice calm. She was determined not to let him get to her today.

"How sad," he said mournfully. "I put quite a bit of effort into not being seen."

"Then I suppose you have wasted your time," Celestia snapped as she discreetly dissolved the mirror spell that had allowed her to spot him several minutes prior. Specializing in light magic came in handy at times.

"On the contrary," Golden laughed, his voice once again cheerful, "Nothing is a waste of my time when it comes to you, my dear."

"I am not your dear," she practically growled.

"Oh, but you are dear to me," he countered. "Despite the relatively short time we've had together, I consider you quite dear indeed.

"Well, the feeling is most assuredly not mutual," Celestia retorted. "I'm not sure if you are more of a pest or a bother."

"You wound me," Golden Apple chuckled. "But I'll not give up easily. Persistence is one of my best features."

Celestia shook her head wearily. "Listen," she said, "Can you just leave me alone while I'm working?"

"What fun would that be?"

"It isn't about fun," she stated patiently. "This is my job. And it's really important to me."

"You're always so serious, Celestia," Golden said with a disapproving shake of his head. "But I suppose that's one of the many things I love about you."

The white alicorn filly spun around with a flabbergasted look. "Y-y-you wha?" she stuttered.

"It's such a nice day," Golden said offhandedly as he flipped over on his back. "Don't you think so?" He cast a casual look over his shoulder and tried not to grin.

Celestia looked away quickly. "Whatever," she muttered. "I really wish you would quit messing with me."

Once she was certain that her face had returned to its normal hue, she slowly turned back around, only to catch the pegasus colt staring at her with an almost unsettling intensity. "Wha-what?" she said as her face resumed its crimson shade. "Don't look at me like that," she grumped softly.

'My apologies, my beautiful princess," he breathed.

Celestia's ears perked up. "What did you just call me?" she demanded, her tone suddenly wary.

"Hmm?" Golden Apple replied with a confused look. "Beautiful? Princess?"

Celestia's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?" she hissed. "Is that why you keep bugging me?"

"Know about what?" Golden asked as he drew back, startled by her sudden vehemence.

"Have you told anyone else?" she demanded. Her eyes flickered down towards the village below. "Oh horse apples! I'll bet everypony knows, don't they?"

"Knows what?" Golden Apple repeated worriedly. "I honestly don't know what you're on about!"

"Huh?" Celestia stared into his odd golden eyes for a long moment. "You really don't, do you?" she finally decided with a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that."

"No worries?" the colt replied with a confused shrug.

"Please forget that happened," she sighed as she laid a hoof over her eyes. "I've been rather stressed lately, and to be honest your presence really hasn't helped."

"You didn't seem too stressed when we were playing around yesterday," he pointed out, his teasing tone already back.

I wasn't playing around," she protested weakly. "Oh forget it," she surrendered. "Please, just go bother somepony else for a while."

"That's right!" a high-pitched voice piped up from directly underneath them. "Stop bugging Big Sister!"

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Golden Apple said cheerfully as he turned his attention to the dark blue filly climbing swiftly towards him. "You're just as cute as a button, aren't you?"

Luna was only momentarily fazed by the unexpected compliment. "Shut up!" she yelled as she drew up level with the pegasus. "Go away!"

"And so polite to boot," Golden continued smoothly. "Why do you want me to go away?"

"Because you're bothering her!" Luna responded indignantly. "She needs to finish up so she can come home and play with me."

"Oh," he replied in an uncertain tone. "Is that right?" He cast an almost guilty look at her older sister. "I'm sorry little one, I didn't realize."

"So you can see why I need to get back to work," Celestia offered eagerly.

"Yes, I understand perfectly now," he replied. "This little one needs someone to play with." He gave Luna a gentle smile and said, "How would you like if I played with you until your sister finishes up here?"

"No," Luna replied bluntly. "I don't want to play with you."

"Oh, come on," the pegasus continued. "We could have loads of fun. Have you ever played hide and seek before?"

"Yes, of course I have," Luna answered haughtily. "Not lately though," she admitted a bit more humbly.

"Well, I'll have you know that where I'm from, I'm the hide and seek champion!"

"Really?" Luna asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Ahem," Celestia interrupted. "I don't know if I feel really comfortable with you playing with my sister."

"As always you wound me to the quick," Golden replied. "You can rest assured that I am entirely trustworthy when it comes to playing games with little sisters."

"I guess I wouldn't mind," Luna conceded. "It has been a while."

"Plus it would get me out of your hair," the colt added. "Just think of all the time you'll save trying to convince me not to help you. I'll bet you'll get everything done in record time."

"Oh, fine, whatever," Celestia surrendered. "Just stay in my sight, both of you. And Luna, if this lummox isn't a perfect gentlecolt, you let me know right away."

"Roger," Luna answered.

* * *

Celestia floated a few feet above the ground, peering anxiously into every shadow as she neared the outskirts of the village. Golden Apple, true to his word, hadn't pestered her any more that afternoon. And for most of that time both he and Luna had been easily to spot from her high vantage point. However Celestia had been intent on finishing up as quickly as possible and had eventually lost sight of the pair. She hadn't known the odd colt nearly long enough for that not to worry her.

A soft giggle nearby betrayed the little filly's location. "Ok, come on out of there," Celestia ordered as she peeked down into a not quite empty rain barrel. "You've gotten completely filthy, haven't you?"

"Shhh!" Luna hissed. "Get away! You aren't the one who's supposed to find me."

"So you're still playing that game?" Celestia asked as she glanced around. Golden was still nowhere in sight. "How long have you been in there?"

"I dunno. Maybe twenty minutes?"

"I think you can go ahead and call that a victory then," Celestia said as she carefully scooped her sister out and inspected the indignant filly.

"He didn't say he gave up yet!"

"I don't even know where he is," Celestia replied with a touch of irritation. "Maybe he got bored and left."

"He wouldn't do that!" Luna retorted. "He's a nice colt."

"Is he now?" Celestia asked in a dry tone. "This morning I thought you were going to bite him."

"I didn't know him yet," Luna said and blew Celestia a raspberry. "Are you going to let me go soon? This is embarrassing."

"Yeah, yeah," Celestia replied as she released her hold on her sister. "Come on, I think you're overdue for a good bath."

"I'm already pretty wet," Luna pointed out as she reluctantly fluttered after her older sister. "Doesn't that count?"

"Not when the water's not clean," Celestia answered. "You kind of stink."

"Nuh Uh."

"Far be it for me to intrude, but I must agree with your lovely sister," a silky voice said from behind the pair. "Luna, you reek."

Celestia forced herself not to jump. "So you're back," she greeted the newly returned pegasus.

"Yes, I'm back," Golden Apple confirmed. "Where were you hiding? I was looking all over the village?"

"In that barrel," Luna answered smugly. "You never even came close to finding me."

"Well, shoot. I think I looked everywhere but in there," he chuckled.

"That's funny," Celestia interrupted. "I didn't see you anywhere around."

"You must have missed me. I was just now checking in a few of the shops," the colt said quickly.

"Buildings were off limits!" Luna piped up.

"I didn't know if you remembered," Golden said with a wink. "Looks like you're really good at this game."

"Am I the champion?"

"I'll gladly bestow that title upon you, young master," Golden Apple said graciously.

"Just try to keep a better eye on her next time," Celestia chided. "She's not the most sensible pony in Equestria."

"Am too!"

Sorry about that." Golden apologized with a startling amount of sincerity in his voice. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"You didn't really worry me," the white filly said with a wave of her hoof. "I suppose I should thank you for playing with her all day."

"In any case, I'd like to make it up to you. Maybe we could discuss it over dinner tonight?"

"I've got to get this silly little filly cleaned up," Celestia said with a smirk. "Then I'll need to get something in her belly. So as much as I hate to, I really must decline."

"Why don't you ask him to eat with us?" Luna asked.

Celestia wrinkled her muzzle. Aside from the obvious problems with that, it would seriously strain their food budget for the week. "Oh, I'm sure he doesn't want to do that," she began.

"Actually, that would be quite nice," Golden replied. "It would be a great honor to taste food prepared by your lovely hooves."

Celestia knew there was no hiding the red glow on her cheeks. "It's really not the best time," she stammered nervously.

"I could bring something," Golden offered as if he could read her mind. "I picked up some fresh fruit this morning. A few apples, some pears, a couple of bananas…"

Celestia involuntarily licked her lips. Bananas were fairly expensive, and as much as she craved one she hadn't been able to justify the expense.

"It's settled then," Golden laughed as he saw the wistful look on her face. "I'll be over in about an hour."

He was gone before Celestia could say a word.


	22. The First Dinner

Celestia's ears perked up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Oh great," she bit out quietly as she rushed to finish tidying up the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" Luna called out from the next room.

"Wait just a min-"Celestia started to shout back, but the front door was already opening.

"Hello, Mister Apple!"

"Well, good evening, Miss Luna!" Celestia heard the pegasus colt reply. "It's so kind of you to have me over tonight."

"No one really invited you," Celestia grumbled to herself.

"And pray tell where your lovely sister is?"

"In the kitchen," the young filly promptly answered.

"Don't come in here!" Celestia practically yelled.

"Well now I must," Golden Apple replied as he promptly pushed the door open and sauntered in. "My, Celestia, you look cute as a button."

The white alicorn hastily snatched off her pink apron and hid it behind her back. "Do you have any manners at all?" she snapped as she forced him back out into the main room.

"My apologies," he chuckled as he retreated. "I wasn't aware you were so self-conscious."

"Big sister has been blushing this whole time," Luna volunteered.

The kitchen door slammed shut with a loud bang as Celestia retreated back inside.

"Such a temper," Golden mused quietly as he placed a tattered saddlebag on the table. "I wonder if she realizes that it just makes her even cuter."

"You shouldn't get her too mad," Luna whispered. "She won't like you."

"Thanks for the tip, kid," Golden whispered back. "I certainly wouldn't want that."

"Did you bring her any flowers?"

"Flowers?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Yes, flowers! Don't you know anything?" she hissed. "You're supposed to bring a filly flowers when you come to dinner."

"All I brought was this fruit," he replied with a grimace. "I didn't know anything about bringing flowers. I guess I have seen ponies eating them once in a while though."

"The flowers aren't for eating," Luna retorted. "You're hopeless."

"Sorry," he sighed. "This is all pretty new to me."

"Well, Big Sister probably won't mind too much."

"No, it's best to play it safe," Golden Apple murmured. "I'll be right back," he announced as he threw the door open and ran out into the darkness.

"What was that?" Celestia asked from the other room.

"Uh, nothing," Luna answered uneasily.

"Is that idiot behaving in there?"

"Yes?"

"Good. Make sure he continues to do so."

"Ok," Luna agreed. She waited for a long moment before she quietly opened the door and peeked outside.

"BOO!"

"EEEEK!" Luna screamed as she fell back on her haunches.

"Hey, hey, it's just me!" Golden Apple protested as he stepped back inside. "I didn't mean to scare you that much."

"What's going on in here?" Celestia demanded as she stuck her head into the room, not even bothering to hide her apron this time.

"Nothing," Golden said smoothly as he hastily hid something behind his back, "We were just playing a little game."

"Please don't get too rowdy." Celestia replied as she slipped back into the kitchen.

"What's that?" Luna asked as she got back to her feet.

"Flowers…," Golden replied anxiously as he revealed a small bouquet of delicate blue blossoms. "Do you think they'll be ok?"

"Ohhh, those are really pretty!" Luna replied as she clopped her hooves together. "They're the same color as my mane! Where did you get those?"

"Um, somewhere nearby," Golden answered.

Luna frowned. "I've never seen any before."

"They must have just started growing around here then. That's a shame; I think I picked the only ones out there."

"Can I have one?"

"I guess so," Golden Apple agreed as he drew a single one out and placed it in the filly's hair. "You're right, it is the same color."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Luna bubbled as she raced in a circle.

"You're very welcome," Golden chuckled.

The kitchen door suddenly flew open once more as Celestia strode into the room with a multitude of plates hovering around her. "Dinner's ready," she stated without a hint of enthusiasm.

Golden Apple stood there grinning dumbly as he watched Celestia quickly and efficiently lay out the food.

"Ahem," Luna coughed as she gave the pegasus colt a discreet hoof to the leg.

"Oh!" Golden exclaimed. "Celestia, here, these are for you," he announced nervously as he thrust the flowers towards the older filly.

The alicorn's lavender eyes grew wide as she took in the pale blue lilies. "These are so beautiful," she sighed as her cheeks grew pink. "I've never seen anything like them."

"Told you," Luna piped up.

Golden coughed. "Well, they're nothing special."

"They're amazing," Celestia insisted as she trotted back into the kitchen with the flowers. "Thank you so much, Golden," she called back over her shoulder as she retrieved a vase and carefully placed the flowers inside.

"Thanks again, little one," the colt whispered. "I owe you one."

"You're darn right you do," Luna agreed with a wide grin.

"Now let's eat," Celestia warmly said as she returned with the vase gripped tightly between her hooves. She carefully placed the flowers in the middle of the table and cheerfully started to dish out their portions.

"Don't forget the fruit," Golden reminded her as he opened his saddlebag. "I've got a pretty good selection here."

"Oh, that is nice," Celestia agreed as she forced herself not to drool. The pegasus had brought a few fresh apples, grapes, and even a pair of ripe bananas just as promised. "Did you grow these yourself?" she asked, pointing towards the apples.

"Um… yes, I suppose you could say that," he said nervously.

"My, you really are amazing," she laughed. "I've never heard of a pegasus farmer. Papa helped a bit in the garden sometimes, but he wasn't great at it."

Golden looked away and muttered, "Well, I guess I get by."

Celestia giggled at his sudden shyness. "Anyhow, we'd best eat before the food gets cold."

* * *

"Ah, that was so good," Celestia groaned as she leaned back on her stool, "but I think I ate a bit too much."

"With such fine cooking, who could blame you?" Golden Apple chuckled. "I dare say I haven't eaten that well in a very, very long time."

Celestia blushed. "Well, you've been traveling lately, haven't you?"

"That is true," he conceded. "But still, that was really nice. Thank you, Celestia." He winked at the younger sister. "Thank you as well."

"You're very welcome!" Luna replied with a slight curtsey.

Golden laughed again. "My, how polite."

"Momma taught her that," Celestia explained. "Now if only she was that well-behaved all the time."

"Hey!" Luna complained. "I'm always well-behaved."

"Yes, yes, sure," Celestia assured her. "You're a paradigm of good manners."

"I don't know what that means," Luna pouted.

Celestia gave her little sister a smug smile. "That's because you aren't as diligent at your studies as you should be."

"Am too!"

"Well, I hate to interrupt such an engaging argument," Golden spoke up, "but I really should be going."

"Already?" Celestia asked with a hint of surprise. "But we just finished eating."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I've got some things to take care of tonight," he said apologetically as he backpedaled towards the door. "You know how it is."

Celestia frowned. "I guess so."

"This really was a lovely dinner. Thank you very much for having me," the colt said as he stepped outside.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Celestia asked hesitantly.

Golden looked back over his shoulder with a surprised expression. "I'd really like that," he replied. "Good night, Celestia. And you too, Luna."

Celestia was quiet as she latched the door behind him and started to clear the dishes.

"What's wrong, Big Sister?" Luna asked.

Celestia shook her head. "Nothing," she replied absentmindedly. 'Just thinking."

"Mister Apple is really nice, isn't he?"

"Well, he's a bit annoying at times, but yes, overall he does seem nice."

"I like him," Luna asserted as she picked up a pair of dishes with her magic and carefully followed her sister into the kitchen.

"Careful you don't drop those," Celestia said as she gently deposited her much larger load into the sink. "Those are Momma's best plates."

"I won't," Luna said, her face screwed up in concentration as she raised the dishes up and set them down on the counter with a loud clatter. "Oops."

Celestia winced. "That was pretty good," she said in a strained tone as she examined the dishes. "Nothing's broken at least. Still, maybe you should let me get the rest."

"Fine," Luna said with a scowl as she trailed behind her sister. "What do you think Mister Apple had to go do?"

"No idea," Celestia replied. "He just seems to disappear when he's not busy bugging me." She thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I don't even know where he's staying. It's not like he has any family here."

"Maybe he lives in the woods?" Luna suggested. "That's where he came from this morning. I was watching."

"Surely not,' Celestia replied worriedly. "But he did say he travels a lot. Maybe he just camps out there somewhere. That's not very safe though, is it? Can't be comfortable either."

"Then why don't you invite him to stay here?"

"What? No way," Celestia replied, her face turning red. "Are you crazy?"

"Heh, you're blushing!"

Celestia's face turned even redder. "Well, that's your fault!"

* * *

"Ah, I have got to stop cutting it so close," Golden Apple murmured to himself as he settled down in a small clearing. A flash of light briefly illuminated the darkness, but it was quickly swallowed up by the inky night once again. "I didn't know if I was going to make it that time. Stupid unreliable spell!"

"Is somepony there?" A gruff voice demanded from somewhere nearby. "Show yourself immediately!"

With barely a sound Golden leapt lightly into a nearby tree and hastily concealed himself within its branches. An involuntary quiet hiss escaped his throat as his yellow eyes scanned the darkness.

"I know you're out there," the voice continued after a moment. "If you think you're going to get the drop on me, you'd better think again."

Golden's eyes snapped to where the voice had come from, but his keen senses quickly informed him that there was no one there. Luckily a tingling on the back of his neck led his eyes to a spot on the opposite side of the clearing.

There, just barely visible in the thick brush, stood a motionless dark grey unicorn stallion. His much less acute eyes darted restlessly around as he searched in vain for the source of the light he had seen. After several tense minutes the unicorn finally turned away.

"Humph," he grunted. "I'm really starting to hate this forest."

"Ironfoot? What's wrong?" Another voice called out from nearby.

"Thought I saw something over here," the grey unicorn answered. "Some kind of bright light."

"You're always seeing things," a green-coated unicorn retorted as he trotted up to the first. "Come on, let's get going. We want to be well on our way before morning comes, right?"

"Fine," Ironfoot sighed. "I really thought I saw something this time though."

"You should save your energy for when we get there," his companion laughed. "We might have a fight ahead of us."

"Ha. They're just a couple of fillies. He said one of them's tiny too."

"You never know," the green unicorn responded in a more serious tone. "Don't forget they can fly too."

I know, I know."

Golden Apple's ears perked up. As far as he knew there were only two flying fillies in the area.

The unicorns were just about to leave when there was another brilliant flash directly behind them.

"What did I tell you!" the grey unicorn snapped as he nearly stumbled in his haste to turn around. His horn glowed as he prepared to recast his ventriloquism spell, but there was no need. Golden Apple was done hiding.

"May I inquire exactly what business you have with these fillies?" the young pegasus asked flatly as he landed in the center of the clearing.

"Who are you?" the Green unicorn shouted as his own horn blazed forth. "What are you doing out here?"

"Tsk, tsk. I'm asking the questions tonight," Golden replied as he took a menacing step forward.

"Who do you think you are?" Ironfoot snarled as he levitated the colt with his magic and shook him roughly. "Are there any other ponies with you?"

Golden's calm expression didn't falter. "Are you quite done?" he asked without a hint of fear.

"Huh?"

"I suppose it is my turn then," Golden replied as he snapped his wings taut and broke free of the unicorn's control. The grey unicorn staggered from the sudden magical recoil.

"How did you do that?" the green unicorn demanded as he took a step back.

"Answer my question," Golden stated as he continued to advance towards them. "What are you planning to do to those fillies?"

"None of your business," the grey unicorn growled as his horn shone even brighter. "Take this, you brat!"

A large branch tore loose from a nearby tree with a loud crack and sped towards the pegasus colt.

Golden Apple glanced at the descending branch. "Oh please." With a casual wave of his wing the branch veered away and pierced the ground between the two terrified unicorns.

A wide smile played across the colt's face as he continued to advance.


	23. The Northern Road

"Get everything dried out now?" Topsoil asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, I suppose so," Amber Waves replied wearily as she pressed a hoof to her forehead. "But I swear my mattress is still damp in the middle. Even after all that time out in the sun!"

Topsoil shook his head. "I still don't know how all that water got in your house. I've been all over that roof and couldn't find a single leak."

"I've never had any problems before that night," Amber replied darkly. "I just woke up soaked to the bone. If I didn't know better, I'd think somepony up and bucked a raincloud through my window!"

"Surely you don't think Celestia would do something like that," Topsoil protested.

"No, I don't think **she** would," Amber agreed. "She's a sweet filly." Her voice lowered a few octaves. "On the other hand, it could have been that pegasus stranger that was hanging around last week."

"Oh yeah, I heard about him," Topsoil replied. "Never saw him myself though."

Amber frowned and looked up at the sky. "I only saw him from a distance. But Meadowbrook saw him up close once, and she said he had an Apple cutie mark of all things."

"Do you reckon he's one of the Apple clan then?"

"No, because I asked Gala yesterday when she passed through, and she didn't know him at all. Laughed at the very idea of a pegasus Apple, she did."

Topsoil shrugged. "Well, I think he's moved on anyhow. I was talking to Sweetberry earlier and she said he hasn't been seen around for a few days."

"Sweetberry, huh?" Amber said with a hint of irritation. "Anyways, I keep meaning to ask Celestia about it. I heard she was being real friendly like with him."

"Well, maybe he's her sweetheart."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Somehow I doubt that. I saw her earlier, and that filly looks more depressed than a crow after summer harvest day."

"Is that right? Well, there's no telling then," Topsoil sighed.

* * *

Far above the two earth ponies a white alicorn soared majestically across the blue sky with a petulant frown on her face.

"Good for nothing colt," she muttered as she gave a stray cloud a good hard kick. "He bothers me and bothers me, and then just when I'm starting to think he's not so bad, he up and disappears!"

With a huff she belly flopped on to a nice puffy cloud she had been saving and peered solemnly over the edge at the village below. Everypony was busily going about their various tasks, just like they did every day. Hardly anypony ever bothered to glance up at the sky. The earth was the villagers' sole concern, and she was conspicuously alone in the heavens above.

It was at times like this when Celestia felt the most free, but also when she felt the loneliest. At night Luna was always there, but during these endless days when there weren't many clouds and it wasn't scheduled to rain for a few more days, she was truly alone with her thoughts. Up here, where the role of the strong big sister could be safely discarded, she was able to mope to her heart's content.

"It figures that he'd only bug me when I was busy," she griped to no one in particular. "Stupid inconsiderate colt."

Ever since Golden Apple had rushed out that night after dinner, she hadn't seen hide or hair of him. That next day she hadn't thought much of it. The second day she had found herself flying over the forest hoping to catch a glimpse of him. By the third day she had been truly worried and had searched in earnest for the colt. By this point she was just flat out irritated.

Luna certainly wasn't happy either. In her book disappearing usually meant you weren't coming back. She had been particularly mopey to find out that her new playmate was missing, and getting her to concentrate on her studies was nearly impossible. Considering the circumstances, Celestia was having a hard time blaming the younger filly.

With a few lazy flaps of her wings, Celestia sent the cloud drifting slowly towards the forest. She didn't really expect to see anything, but there was nothing else to do right now. It couldn't hurt to just take one more look, could it?

The forest seemed the same as ever from up here, and the old dirt road that wound steadily north through the trees was empty as far as the eye could see. Mama had said that at one time unicorns from Canterlodunum had frequently traveled south along this road, but that had been a long time ago. Now that Celestia knew her mother's true age, she had to wonder just how long it had been.

On a whim Celestia abandoned her comfy cloud and descended slowly down to the road, making sure to keep a sharp lookout for any wild animals as she descended beneath the tree tops. There weren't many dangerous animals in these parts, but Papa had always told her to be careful. You never knew when an ursa major or a stray manticore might wander up from the Macintosh Hills.

As everything seemed safe enough, the alicorn came in for a landing. As she touched down on the road, something immediately caught her eye. There was a set of hoof prints etched clearly into the hard earth, marking where some pony had traveled this way some time in the past. Sitting down with a thump, Celestia carefully studied the tracks, hoping beyond hope that they might belong to the missing colt.

Disappointment grew in her as she realized from the size and shape of the tracks that they belonged to a mare. Also they were old. Only the fact that the mystery mare's hooves had dug in so deeply had allowed them to still be visible. She must have been galloping at quite some speed to have left marks like this.

Celestia had to wonder who had made these tracks. Nopony from the village would have come this way. There was no need. On the rare occasions that a pony needed who needed to go north they used another road, one that skirted around the western side of the forest. It was a big longer route, but it was much safer and there were other villages on the way.

With an overwhelming certainty Celestia suddenly realized whose tracks these were. A lone mare who had been heading north via the most direct route and wasn't worried about wild animals. It could have been only one pony. Without a doubt this must have been the route her mother had taken when she left the village to seek out Tirek.

Blinking back unexpected tears, Celestia stood up and slowly started walking alongside the tracks, following their path as they headed inexorably away from her home. She irritably swiped a dusty hoof across her now wet cheek, leaving behind a muddy streak. Grieving was something she had thought she was done with. Apparently not. She was glad that Luna wasn't here to see this.

Celestia wasn't sure how long she silently followed that trail left months before, but the sun that had been high overhead when she started was shifting through the treetops before she finally came to a halt. A chill ran through her wings as she abruptly noticed the growing shadows crisscrossing the road around her. It was way past time that she headed back towards home. Luna would definitely be getting worried by now.

As the alicorn spread her delicate wings in preparation for take-off, a low rumbling growl from close behind her left her frozen in place. Dreading what she might see, Celestia lowered her wings and slowly turned her head. Immediately she wished that she hadn't.

It wasn't like anything that she had ever seen before. Heck, it wasn't like anything she had ever heard or read of before, and she considered herself quite the connoisseur of fantastic tales. It was as if part of the forest itself had just stepped out onto the road. Branches, leaves, twigs, they all were woven together in a horrifying mess in the rough shape of a beast. Jagged sticks thickly lined the creature's misshapen gaping maw and its dimly glowing eyes seemed to stare right through her.

The creature took a lumbering step towards her, thick branches snapping like twigs as its gnarled legs shifted the lumbering torso forward. Loose sticks and leaves fell to the ground in clumps with every movement. For a fleeting moment she hoped that the horrid thing might just tear itself apart, but it continued moving closer without pause.

Forcing herself to move, Celestia's wings snapped open once more and she leapt into the air just in time. Behind her the creature gnashed its wooden teeth in impotent rage as it watched her frantically rise out of reach. As she cleared the top of the trees, a haunting but at the same time stomach curdling howl sprang forth from the monster's tortured throat.

Resisting the urge to fly away and leave the strange monstrosity far behind, Celestia hovered high overhead, waiting to see what it would do next. The creature simply stared back up at her for a long, long moment, and then slowly slunk back into the forest from whence it had come. A minute later the only sign that it had ever been there was a messy trail of debris strewn across the road.

* * *

"Topsoil! Topsoil! There's a monster out there!" Celestia yelled out as she dropped to the ground in front of the older pony with a loud thump. "I saw it, out in the forest, just now! It was terrible!"

"What's this?" the stallion asked after spat out his pitchfork. "Calm down, young'un! What did you see?"

"It was some kind of creature, made out of sticks and brush!"

"Sticks and brush?" Topsoil repeated. "Celestia, what in Equestria are you talking about?

"It was like some kind of giant wolf, or maybe a bear, I don't know," Celestia continued. "But it was all sticks and leaves, all the way through!"

"It wasn't an ursa, was it?" Topsoil demanded, grasping at the only part of her description that made any sense.

"No!" Celestia insisted. "I told you, it was made of sticks! And it wasn't that big, but it was pretty big. Like maybe manticore size? I don't know; I've never seen a manticore in real life. But it was about the size I'd expect one to be, I gue-."

Topsoil wearily waved a hoof to silence Celestia's babbling. "Now just settle down. You're safe now, aren't you?"

"Who knows? What if that thing attacks the village?"

"Well, where exactly did you see it?" Topsoil asked as he gave a somewhat worried glance at the now dark forest.

"It was on the old northern road," Celestia answered a bit more calmly. "Maybe a half hour flight from here."

"That doesn't really mean much to me," Topsoil grumbled. "How long do you think it would take you to walk there?"

"Um, a while," Celestia answered in an uncertain tone. "A few hours, I guess."

"Ah. So it wasn't really that close then."

"Closer than I'm comfortable with," Celestia retorted.

"I'll tell you what," Topsoil replied as he gave the filly a gentle pat on the head. "I'll pass the word around to be on the lookout for whatever you saw. But I wouldn't let it worry you too much. I reckon there are all sorts of strange things out there, but most of them are just as scared of us as you are of them."

"This thing wasn't scared of all!" Celestia protested. "He was going to eat me!"

"Well, you're safe and sound now. We won't let anything eat you, I promise," Topsoil assured her as he tousled her fluffy pink mane. "Now why don't you head on home? It sounds like you've had a really tiring day."

"But-"

"No buts," Topsoil insisted as he shoved her firmly in the direction of her house. "You leave the worrying to us old folks. And stay out of that forest! No telling what all you could run in to."

Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere with the stubborn old pony, Celestia heaved a frustrated sigh and started walking back home. She barely even gave Amber Waves a nod as she slunk past.

"Now what was that about?" Amber asked Topsoil as she looked back at Celestia. "That poor filly looked worried sick."

"Ah, she was playing out in the woods and saw something that scared the daylights out of her," Topsoil replied dismissively. "I figure she probably just ran across some dirty old bear or something. Thought it was a monster made out of sticks or something like that!"

"Well, she's usually a pretty perceptive filly" Amber mused as she looked contemplatively at the shadowy trees not too far from them. "Maybe we ought to post a guard tonight."

"I think that would be overreacting a tad," Topsoil replied. "It wasn't even that close to us."

"If you say so," Amber conceded. "But if I wake up eaten tomorrow morning, I'll know who to blame."

"Don't you worry none about that," Topsoil laughed. "I wouldn't ever let anything happen to a pretty little mare like you."

"I'm not exactly brimming with confidence," Amber retorted with a giggle.

* * *

"Luna!" Celestia called out as she slammed the door behind her and fumbled with the latch. "Luna, where are you?"

"Right here," a decidedly unamused filly said as she stepped into the room. "You're late."

"That doesn't matter right now!" Celestia snapped. "Luna, I want you to promise me that you won't step a hoof outside of this house without me."

"I'll never see the sun again," Luna replied in a flat tone. "Since you're never home anymore."

Celestia took a deep breath as she tried not to lose her temper. "Listen, I saw something really weird out in the forest today. I don't know what it was, so please, just promise me."

"Fine, whatever," Luna replied as she stomped back towards the bedroom.

Silently Celestia watched her go, then turned towards the kitchen. Monster or no monster, dinner had to be made. Hopefully having something good in their bellies would put both of them in a better mood.


	24. The Southern March

"What is the meaning of this, Ironfoot?" Silver Gild growled as he adjusted the shiny silver crown adorning his snow-white locks.

The dark grey unicorn kneeling before him flinched at the elder's tone. "W-We weren't able to reach the village," he replied hesitantly. "There was something waiting for us in that forest. Something horrible. Something _unnatural_."

"What was it?"

Ironfoot shuddered and glanced fearfully around the ornate throne room. Several steps back his green-coated partner motioned for him to continue. "_I don't know_," he nearly whispered. "It- It looked like a pegasus colt. But it couldn't have been. There's just no way."

"You let one of those pathetic birdbrains stop you?" Silver Gild demanded, contempt dripping from every word. As the words rolled from his tongue he subtly double-checked that none of the winged ponies were in the room. He certainly didn't need any divisions in the ranks at a time like this.

"It wasn't a pegasus! It was something else. It had to be. It used magic!"

"Oh really?" Silver Gild drawled.

"As I stand here, it did!" Ironfoot insisted. The green unicorn nodded frantically in agreement. "And it was extremely powerful. It broke through all our spells like they weren't even there."

"Ok, let's put common sense aside and say this actually happened," Silver Gild bit out. "Then what happened? You just fled like cowards?"

"Well, no, not at first. We put up a good fight; really we did, even though it wasn't doing any good. But then it just disappeared. That was when things got really bad." He began shivering at the mere memory of what happened next. "It was as if the forest came alive all around us. The tree branches started grabbing at us, vines were swinging around everywhere; it was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen!"

"It sounds to me like some unicorn was having fun with you idiots," the elderly pony snarled. "I thought you two were supposed to be elites! Not simple-minded mice that allow themselves to be spooked by childish illusions and tricks!"

"It wasn't an illu-" Ironfoot started to protest, but the elder silenced him a wave of his hoof.

Enough of this farce!" Silver Gild replied coldly. "I do not have time for any more of your stupidity!" He turned his attention to the uniformed ponies standing at attention on either side of the throne. "Guards, get these embarrassments out of my sight immediately!"

"At once, Sire," a particularly burly pony responded as he gestured for the disgraced unicorns to be taken away. As his subordinates removed the pair from the room, the large golden-coated earth pony bowed his head before his master. "What would you have us do with them?"

"I suppose an execution would be seen as a bit too extreme," Silver Gild mused. He let out a chuckle at the guard's shocked expression. "Relax, Captain Sterling. I'm only joking."

The captain nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Still, I can't tolerate this level of incompetence," Silver Guild continued. "Nor can I risk those idiots revealing my plans." He thought for a moment. "Just throw them both in the dungeons for the moment."

"It will be done, Sire" Sterling promised. "And as for the retrieval mission?"

Silver Gild frowned "I want you to personally lead a group out there and get the job done," he ordered. "The time for subtlety is gone. That fool Astron is becoming far too powerful. If I don't make a move soon, then we'll miss our chance entirely." He smiled ruefully. "I suppose I've wasted too much time making sure that accursed old witch is really gone."

"I'll gather my troops immediately," Sterling said as he headed towards the door. "I promise, Sire, we will not fail you again."

"See to it that you don't," Silver Gild snapped.

* * *

Seven unicorns and three pegasus ponies marched down the old southern road in tight formation with their broad shouldered captain in the lead. None of the small troop of carefully hoof-picked ponies wore their uniform or anything else that might identify them as a royal guard. Even if this excursion was somewhat lacking in stealth, Captain Sterling still felt it wasn't a good idea to announce their identity to the world at large.

They were almost to the forest now; only a fast moving river still separated them from its dark eaves. It seemed innocuous enough, but none of them let their guard down as they neared the rickety old bridge that they aimed to cross. By now both Ironfoot's failure and his insane story had become well known amongst the ponies of the Royal Guard.

As they drew up to the once ornate bridge, Captain Sterling motioned for the others to fall out of step. The old wooden structure looked like it hadn't been maintained in a very long time. Despite the fact that this had once been an important link between the northern and southern regions, over the last few centuries it had been allowed to fall into a disgraceful state of disrepair. It was a wonder it still stood at all.

Before starting across, the captain cast a nervous glance at the tall spires of Canterlodunum that rose from the mountainside just to the north. Relations between the Royal Court and the infamous city had quickly soured as each municipality fervently backed their own successor to the empty throne. Sterling could only hope that he would be able to complete this mission without their knowledge. Or at least without their interference.

Captain Sterling went across first, knowing that if it held under his weight then the much lighter unicorns would likely be safe. The ancient timbers creaked ominously under his heavy hooves, but they did not yield. As soon as his hoofs touched the ground on the other side, he signaled for the rest to follow. Per his instructions the unicorns came across one at a time, with the pegasi shadowing each one from overhead, ready to swoop in for a rescue if needed.

The earth pony breathed a sigh of relief as the last of his command made it across without incident. The pegasi stayed in the air to keep an eye out for trouble as the company cautiously continued down the road as it pierced the great forest that lay between them and their goal.

Little did they know that they were already being watched.

* * *

"Big Sister, please don't go!"

"Luna, go back inside!" Celestia ordered.

"But you said it was dangerous!"

"That's why I need to stop it," the older filly retorted as she shook her leg free of her sister's embrace. "What if that thing attacks the village? A lot of ponies could get hurt."

"Let me go with you then," Luna pleaded as tears brimmed in her eyes. "I can help."

"No, Luna, you'd just be in the way." Celestia snapped. "I need you to stay here, where it's safe."

"But what if you don't come back?" Luna whispered as she latched onto her sister once more. "What am I supposed to do then?"

Celestia gently laid a hoof on her sister's light blue locks. "I will come back," she promised. "I have the Rainbow, don't I?"

"You had the Rainbow last time, and Mama and Papa still didn't come back."

Celestia sighed. "Yes, Luna, I know," she conceded. "That's exactly why you can't come. I wasn't able to protect Mama, and I wouldn't be able to protect you either.

"But what about you? What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Celestia assured her. "If things start getting too dangerous, I'll just wink out of there. Ok?"

"You still aren't that good at winking," Luna protested with a sniffle.

Celestia frowned. "I can do it when it really counts," she retorted. "Besides, you can't do it at all."

"I'll learn," Luna asserted, taking the bait. "Sooner or later. And I'll be ten times better at it than you!"

"I'm sure you will be. But for that you'll need to keep studying. So go on back inside and get to work, missy."

"Fine," Luna growled. "But if you don't come back, I'll never forgive you."

"That sounds fair. Now try not to worry too much. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Ok…. Bye 'Tia."

"Bye, _Woona_."

"Ugh," Luna groaned as she headed inside. "I'm not a baby anymore!"

* * *

"Maybe Ironfoot _was_ crazy," Sterling mused as his troops trotted briskly behind him down the old dirt road. They were deep into the heart of the forest now, and to his relief there had been no signs of a mystery colt or moving foliage. At this pace they would reach the village within another hour or two at most.

The massive Earth Pony forced himself to stay alert regardless of the peaceful atmosphere. If any pony saw them and managed to warn the village, their targets could very well escape. The prospect of trying to track their quarry in this sparsely populated region was a daunting one.

The other guards had at first huddled close together along the center of the road, but as hours passed without incident they had gradually spread out into a long straggling line. The pegasi had likewise spread out in a wide formation as they made regular recon runs to ensure the way ahead was clear.

Thus nopony noticed when one of the unicorns bringing up the rear stumbled over a root jutting up out of the road. Nor did they notice when the root tore itself out of the ground and swiftly looped around the guard's head. With the unicorn silenced, the root retracted into the dark trees, bringing its weakly struggling captive with it.

A particularly low hanging branch took out the next unicorn. As he idly used his magic to bend it out of his way, the branch suddenly snapped back and flung him wordlessly into the bushes. There was the slightest bit of rustling, then nothing.

By the time that Captain Sterling realized that something was terribly wrong and hastily regrouped, he was shocked to see that there were only three unicorns left. He called out to the scattered pegasi, but only two of them returned. In less than ten minutes his formidable team had been neatly halved without anypony seeing a thing.

"This is crazy," he growled as he gestured for the remaining unicorns and pegasi form a tight group directly behind him. "Keep a sharp eye out," he ordered. "If anything moves, I want to know about it immediately. I don't care if it's a rabbit or a pebble."

Unfortunately the forest was done being subtle. Almost as soon as he was done speaking an eerie howl-like moan echoed through the trees. Immediately an answering wail sounded from the other side of the road. And then yet another one from just ahead.

"Stop hiding, you cowards!" Sterling shouted as he gazed into the empty forest with fear-stricken eyes. The terrified group of ponies behind him pressed even tighter to his flank, barely resisting the urge to bolt for their lives.

As if to answer him the first of the monstrosities stumbled out into the road in front of them and let out another of its haunting cries. The unnatural moving mass of wood and vines creaked and groaned like a felled tree as it turned towards them and pawed restlessly at the ground with its stake-like claws. Its bulk seemed to fill the width of the road as it glowered angrily at the small band of ponies.

"Hit it hard and fast!" Sterling shouted as he gathered his courage for a charge. As he started running powerful blasts of magic shot past him and began striking the creature in the chest and face. His remaining unicorns might be few in number, but each one was still a formidable foe in a ranged battle.

As Sterling reached the beast and spun to deliver a two-legged buck, he glimpsed the deep smoldering furrows that had already been burned into the creature. His devastating kick added greatly to the destruction as a thick tree trunk in the center chest burst clean in half from the impact.

Despite its grave wounds the massive creature seemed almost unaffected. The captain narrowly dodged a swipe from the one of its ponderous paws as he scrambled to retreat out of the monster's reach. He smirked as he delivered another powerful kick to the creature's foreleg, shattering the column of dry wood like it was kindling. With another howl the creature staggered forward and nearly crashed to the ground as it tried to put weight on its ruined limb.

"We've got it now!" Sterling announced as he went for the other front leg. "Focus on the limbs! They're the weak points!"

"Head's up, we've got more company!" one of the fliers yelled as he wheeled around to the rear.

Sterling's surging confidence disappeared as he saw not one but two more of the strange creatures emerge from the forest behind them.


	25. Mistake Number One

Celestia kept a wary eye out for any hint of movement as she swooped down closer to the treetops. The trail of loose sticks and brush scattered on the old road below her indicated that she had had finally reached the spot where she had last seen the monster. It seemed as good a place to start looking as any.

Hovering safely out of harm's reach, the filly carefully levitated one of the many sticks from the road and brought it close. As far as she could tell it was just an ordinary piece of wood. There appeared to be nothing special about it at all.

This was going to make tracking the creature much trickier. If there was one thing that was not in short supply on the forest floor, it was ordinary sticks and leaves. However she knew something that big would have to leave some signs of its passing. Unfortunately looking for such signs would mean searching on foot.

As Celestia was gathering up her courage to land, a familiar howl wafted across the forest. Zipping high up into the air, she looked around frantically, wondering which direction the noise had come from. The next two howls gave the filly her answer.

She shivered as she realized that there had to be more than one of the beasts out there. Maybe there was a whole pack of them just waiting to pounce. Even the Rainbow wouldn't do her much good in that case.

The thought of just going back home crossed her mind. Maybe Topsoil was right. It wasn't like anyone had ever seen one of these things anywhere near the village. Maybe if she left them alone then they'd do the same.

A faint shout ended her hesitation. Somepony was in danger out there. She had to do something and she had to do it now.

The white alicorn took off like a shot. Her large wings cracked like whips as she recklessly flung herself through the air, knowing that every second counted. She could hear more shouting now and could only hope that she wouldn't be too late.

A stray blast of magical energy roared past her as she neared the source of the commotion. She veered off to the side to get out of the line of fire as she took in the situation below. A small band of ponies was surrounded by three of the great beasts. It looked like the hapless ponies had damaged the nearest creature, but on the other side two monsters were still lumbering towards them unchecked.

Not wasting any time, Celestia hurriedly activated the rainbow locket hanging around her neck. To her relief the locket clicked open immediately and shot forth the brilliant Rainbow of Light. At her command it headed for the two creatures that were still undamaged and whipped across their noses. The creatures seemed mildly irritated as they struck out ineffectively with their wooden claws at the flittering ribbon of light.

Celestia descended towards the now panicked ponies and gave them what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Don't worry," she announced as she put herself between the ponies and the pair of creatures, "I'm going to defeat these monsters!"

"Hey, isn't that her?" she heard one of the Pegasus ponies demand.

"Hush!" Captain Sterling hissed. "Get back in formation! Let her take care of those two, this one's not down yet!"

Celestia frowned as she noticed the pointed looks passing between the ponies, but she had more pressing concerns at the moment. Though the Rainbow was able to slice through the wood with ease, at its present size it wasn't doing a whole lot of damage. She was going to have to help it out.

She rotated the locket around so that the twin heart shaped mirrors faced her and carefully poured her magic into the reflective surfaces. She could see the Rainbow growing steadily longer as she concentrated on keeping the power flowing. Soon it stretched many times its previous length; a long thin band of multicolored light that flowed freely through the sky.

Once she felt the Rainbow had reached a suitable size, Celestia commanded it to attack.

The Rainbow raced forward at a dizzying speed and pierced one of the creatures in the chest. There was a long pause as the band of light disappeared into the dark interior of the creature, then with a blinding flash the beast simply disintegrated. A light hail of broken bits of wood and foliage rained down up the road and surrounding trees. The Rainbow, its strength spent for the moment, rushed back into the locket.

The other ponies momentarily paused to gape at the Rainbow's destructive power, but a strangled roar forced their attention back to their injured but still dangerous foe. The guards were shocked to see that the branches they had managed to destroy were slowly starting to mend themselves. As the monster's shattered leg reformed, it rose back up to its full height and let out another of its fearsome howls.

"It's no good!" Captain Sterling shouted. "Fall back towards the alicorn!"

Celestia paused in her recharging of the locket and glanced back over her shoulder at the backpedaling group. "No! Keep him busy over there until I can finish this one!" she ordered. "I just need a couple more minutes."

Sterling glared at the filly but held up a hoof for the others to halt. "Understood," he replied as he advanced on the now mostly recovered monster. "Continue to focus on those front legs," he ordered the Unicorns. "Fliers, get above it and try to keep its attention."

The pair of pegasus ponies flew off in unison and buzzed as close as they dared to the enraged wooden beast. The earth pony likewise closed in and while the monster was distracted gave the creature several more of his hardest bucks. Taking care not to hit their commander, the trio of unicorns resumed their magical attacks.

"Come on, come on!" Celestia murmured as she poured more and more magic into the locket. She was sweating now, not having used this much magic for months. As the minutes ticket by her horn started sparking more and more violently; a clear sign that she was over exerting herself.

Finally, just when her magic was starting to flicker, the Rainbow emerged anew. It gleamed brightly as ever, though it was noticeably smaller than before. The Rainbow wasted no time but headed like an arrow for the remaining creature in front of Celestia. The beast attempted to bat the Rainbow away, but the ribbon shot straight through its paw and into the monster's forehead.

With another flash the creature's entire head was reduced to splinters. The remainder of the creature slumped forward into an inanimate pile as the Rainbow once more returned to the locket.

Captain Sterling dodged a swing from the remaining creature and risked a look back. The alicorn was already fervently sending her magic into the Rainbow again, but it was clear that she was exhausted. Only a weak stream of magic sputtered from her horn to the heart-shaped talisman.

"Help her recharge the Rainbow!" he shouted back to the unicorns. "We'll hold the beast back as long as we can!"

The unicorns hesitated, but one by one they broke off their attack and rushed to Celestia's side to add their own fading magic to the locket.

"What if this doesn't work?" one of them asked. "We won't have anything left to fight that thing!"

"It has to work!" another one replied. "It took out those other two with no problem."

Celestia's magic finally gave out. She let out a surprised gasp as her knees buckled, and she fell limply to the rough dirt road, struggling for breath. The bright glow of the locket faded away as it clattered to the ground beside her.

* * *

Golden Apple winced as he felt another one of his creations flicker out of existence. It looked like he was going to have to handle whatever was doing this himself. It was more than a bit irksome that two of his timber-beasts had been dispatched this quickly. He idly wondered if perhaps a stray dragon might have shown up.

The timber-beasts were still a bit of a rough draft, sure, but he had overall been pleased with his work. They were fully autonomous, self-healing, and should have been powerful enough to repel even a large number of ponies. They were simple, but they took orders well and didn't stray from their mission.

The timber-beasts had one simple job: to keep intruders from reaching Everfree. Despite their great size, he felt fairly safe letting them work independently. The creatures had been instructed to stay well clear of Everfree, and months of covert observation told him that the villagers never ventured far into the forest. If everything went to plan the simple ponies should never even realize their hidden guardians.

Taking wing, Golden whizzed through the forest towards the intruder's location at high speed, his slender body allowing him to weave through the thick trees with ease. Whatever was out there, be it ponies or a monster, he knew he had to stop it quickly before it came any closer to his beloved's village.

Golden was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes when he emerged from the forest. His beautiful angel lay motionless across the ground; her slender white legs sprawled out ungracefully on the hard dirt road. The presence of other ponies hardly registered on him as he charged out into the open and rushed to Celestia's side.

"Oh, please tell me you're ok!" he pleaded as he carefully scooped her head up into his arms. "Please, please, please!"

The remaining creature had paused in its attempts to swat the Earth Pony when it saw its master arrive. It gave a gentle inquisitive sounding howl, seeking further instruction.

"Did you do this?" Golden Apple asked the beast as he tore his gaze away from the alicorn's still face, his golden eyes incensed with anger. He lowered his eyes and regarded the haggard assortment of ponies for the first time. "Or was it you?"

The timber-beast shivered as it sensed its master's mood. With a yelp it turned tail and fled into the trees, crashing through the brush as it got as far away as possible.

The unicorns had wisely backed away from the unconscious filly upon Golden's arrival. "What is that thing?" one of the unicorns asked hesitantly.

Laying Celestia's head gingerly back down on the road, Golden raised to his full height, looming over the frightened ponies. "Well, was it?"

"How about you answer our questions first, monster," Captain Sterling growled as he galloped up to put himself in front of his troops. "Are you the one controlling those beasts?"

The earth pony suddenly found himself hovering upside down. "Hey! Let me down!" he demanded.

Golden's eyes narrowed. "No, I don't think so," he replied in a cold tone. "What did you do to my Celestia?"

"We didn't do anything to her!" Sterling snarled as he tried to land a hoof on his adversary. "She wore herself out trying to fight _your_ monsters!"

Golden was speechless for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Well, why was she out here in the first place?" he demanded. "And who are you? Why are you after her?"

"That's none of your business," the captain answered defiantly. He kicked at Golden's face, barely missing his opponent's snout. "A little help here?" he called out as he was levitated at a safer distance.

Golden smirked. "Oh yes, by all means. Please try to stop me," he taunted. "I could use the exercise." With a wave of his hand the other five ponies found themselves unable to move. "Oh wait, you can't."

"Let them go!" a weak but defiant voice piped up from behind.

Golden's smile disappeared. "Celestia?" he asked as he turned around. "Oh, thank the stars that you're ok!"

"I said let them go!" Celestia repeated as she tried to hide the wobbling in her legs. "Right now!"

"But they were up to no good!" Golden protested.

"Let them go, or I'll use the Rainbow on you too!" the alicorn filly bluffed as she levitated the locket off the ground. "I don't know what kind of monster you are, but I'm not going to let you hurt these ponies!"

"Monster?" Golden repeated dumbly as he held out his hand towards her. "Celestia, wha-." He glanced down at his golden talon. "Oh."


	26. Monster

Golden looked glumly at his mismatched hands. How could he have been so stupid? True, he hadn't thought there was any chance Celestia would be here. And his true form was certainly faster and more intimidating. But concern and anger had clouded his judgment; he should have transformed back as soon as he saw her.

Shaking off his surprise, he quickly turned away from her. Maybe everything wasn't lost yet. Perhaps she wouldn't recogni-

"G-Golden Apple?"

Dammit.

Celestia stepped back from the strange creature that bore the face of her missing friend. "Wait, why do you look like that?" she asked, her voice trembling. "What's going on?"

Golden flinched. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he growled in as deep a voice as he could muster. "You had better get out of here, right now!"

"I will not!" Celestia replied in a surprisingly strong tone. "What did you do to him? Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Golden bit out. This was good. Well, not good, but not as bad at least. She didn't realize the truth. Maybe he could still salvage this.

"Golden Apple," she replied anxiously. "He's a pegasus that disappeared the other day. Why do you look so much like him?"

"I certainly do not look like a pegasus!" Golden rejoined. "In fact, I take offense to that!" He drew himself back up to his full height. "I am a proud draconequus!"

"I meant your face," Celestia clarified irritably. "Your face looks like him."

"Well, how in the world am I supposed to know that," Golden asked disdainfully. "You little ponies all look the same to me."

"But you knew my name," Celestia said thoughtfully. "Something isn't adding up here."

"How about you cut the chitchat and use that rainbow-thingy already?" Captain Sterling demanded as he struggled to escape Golden's magical grip.

Celestia's face twitched. "I'll use it when I'm good and ready!" she answered defiantly. "I want some answers first."

"You know what? I'm growing bored of this," Golden announced. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just take these nasty ponies and be on my way."

"You will not!" Celestia countered. "The Rainbow took care of those wood creatures and it'll take care of you too."

"Oh, I sincerely doubt that," Golden replied. "Anyways, I already told you, these ponies are up to no good. They're dangerous!"

"I have no idea what he's talking about!" Captain Sterling retorted. "He's crazy!"

With a flick of the draconequus's fingers the captain's mouth disappeared. The earth pony's eyes grew round as he struggled all the more violently to get free.

Celestia pawed angrily at the ground. "I don't care what they're up to," she said. "You stop this right now, you monster!"

Golden's eyes narrowed at her repeated use of that word. _Monster_. It was far from the first time he had been called that. In fact that was probably his most common moniker. But to hear it from his angel's lips was unbearable.

He tightly clenched his talon and paw. Why was this happening? Things had been going so well before. Finally he'd thought he might be able to make a friend. Someone who might truly understand him. But no, it didn't look like that was going to be possible after all. Not for someone like him.

All he'd wanted to do was to protect her. And now he was the bad guy. A monster. Something that had no place amongst these pretty ponies. He'd thought that with her unusual combination of a horn and wings that she might someday understand, but that had just been folly. Celestia would never understand.

"Fine," he growled. "You want them? You can have them." With another flick of his fingers Sterling's mouth reappeared and all five ponies fell limply to the ground. "Goodbye, Celestia. I don't expect we'll be seeing each other again."

The alicorn stared at the draconequus as he shambled unsteadily towards the trees. "You still haven't told me how you know my name!" she shouted after him, but he slowly disappeared into the woods without another word.

Captain Sterling clamored to his feet the moment the creature was gone from their sight. "This is our chance," he whispered to the nearest unicorn.

"Are you alright?" Celestia asked as she turned her attention back to the ponies. "Are any of you hurt?" She took an unsure step forward, still exhausted from her earlier efforts.

The unicorn's horn glowed briefly as he cast his well-practiced sleep spell. As weak as the filly was, she offered little resistance to its effects. A moment later she fell to the ground unconscious once again.

"Ok, load her up on my back," Sterling ordered. "Make sure you get that pendant thing too. He was very insistent that we find it." He glanced over at the recovering pegasus ponies. "You two, get back in the air and see if you can locate the rest of the team."

"Then what?" one of the other unicorns asked. "Are we heading back?"

"No," the captain firmly replied. "Our job's not over yet. We've still got to go get the little one." He thought for a moment. "I don't care how many ponies see us; we're heading back home the long way. I don't ever want to step foot in this horrible forest again."

* * *

Luna never had been very good at minding her big sister. It wasn't too long after Celestia had left that the little filly had slipped out of the house and went straight to the village elders to tattle. Although Topsoil was still unconvinced that there was really a monster in the forest, he couldn't just ignore the fact that Celestia might be heading in to danger. The quiet alicorn was more than just the village's weather pony, she was one of them. She was family.

Thus by the time that Sterling's royal guards, now restored to their full number, arrived in Everfree, they were greeted with an unexpected sight. Instead of a sleepy village of unsuspecting farmers they found a hastily assembled posse of ponies ready to fight for their filly.

Captain Sterling fumed inside as he faced off against an older earth pony. "Didn't you hear me? I said hand her over," he repeated as he thrust a hoof at the frightened little indigo filly.

"Nothing doing," Topsoil replied, his jaw set in a stubborn grimace.

"This isn't a request. This is a royal edict passed down from His Highness Silver Gild himself."

Topsoil held firm. "Is that right?" he asked with a dangerous gleam in his eye. "And what makes this Silver fellow think that he has the right to order us around? He's not royalty."

"Before she disappeared, Queen Galaxia appointed His Highness as her successor," the burly captain replied calmly. "You would do well to show him some respect."

"That's the first I've heard of that story," Topsoil retorted. "I don't suppose you witnessed this so called appointment yourself, did you?"

"Are you refusing a direct order from His Highness?" Sterling asked in a more menacing tone. "Perhaps you mud farmers need to be reminded of your place!"

"I'd sure like you to try!" Topsoil retorted. He eyed the grim faced guards suspiciously. "What do you want with Luna anyways?"

"That is none of your business," the captain answered.

"It's because she's the Queen's daughter, isn't it?" a new voice asked.

A hush fell over the villagers. Sterling turned his attention to the mature pony pushing her way up through the crowd. He didn't say a word as the tan mare stepped up beside the mocha stallion.

"It's true, isn't it" Amber Waves demanded. "I'll bet you already have Celestia too, don't you?"

"I am not at liberty to divulge any information," Captain Sterling replied, his voice slipping back into an emotionless tone. "We are merely here under orders to bring back this filly."

"I'll tell you right now, that's not happening," Topsoil stated firmly. "And you can take that straight back to your master."

Sterling shook his head. "This is not up for debate. We're bringing her with us, and that's final." He nodded at one of the unicorns assembled close behind him. "Take her."

Luna suddenly found herself levitated into the air. A terrified scream left her throat as she struggled to break free.

"Stop it!" Topsoil demanded as he charged forward, but the captain was ready. Sterling easily intercepted the elder pony, knocking him down hard on the ground. Topsoil struggled to get up, but a carefully measured kick sent him sprawling again.

"Do not resist," the captain ordered. "We don't want to hurt anypony."

"How dare you!" one of the farmers yelled. A chorus of angry voices joined in as the angry villagers drew in closer.

"Crowd control," Sterling ordered the remaining guards. "Try not to hurt them too seriously."

The villagers outnumbered the guards at least three to one, but against well-trained ponies wielding magic or whizzing overhead they were practically helpless. In a matter of minutes the few ponies still on their hooves had pulled back to nurse their injuries.

"Put that filly to sleep," the captain ordered, pointing at the squalling little alicorn. He beckoned back towards the edge of the village. "Go retrieve her sister. We're getting out of here."

* * *

The great doors to the Great Hall of Canterlodunum burst open with a bang. "I have important news, Lord Astron!" an orange-coated unicorn exclaimed as she strode into the hall, her blue and violet mane messy from a hard gallop.

A sturdy white unicorn with a flowing blonde mane stopped in midsentence. "I apologize, but it appears that something has come up," he said to the group of ponies gathered around him. "If you'll please excuse us, we'll pick this up later."

His small audience promptly left, murmuring amongst themselves as they went. As soon as they were gone Astron sank wearily down in his seat and waved at the newcomer to continue.

"A pony named Amber Waves from the village of Everfree arrived at the gates just a little while ago," she began. "Apparently there's been an alarming incident in her village." She took a deep breath. "Two days ago a pair of alicorn fillies were kidnapped by ponies claiming to work for Silver Gild. Additionally she said that several villagers were seriously injured in an altercation with the kidnappers."

"Alicorns?" Astron repeated dumbly. "Night Shine, you don't think…"

"Amber Waves suspects that they are the Queen's daughters," Night Shine answered quickly. "And as you know, there have been persistent rumors from the capital that a pair of alicorn fillies was brought in shortly after Queen Galaxia's return. This incident only lends more weight to that theory."

"Assuming that they are her daughters, why would Silver Gild do something like this now?" Lord Astron asked.

"It would appear that he is taking a more active approach towards consolidating his candidacy." She irritably brushed back a stray lock of hair with her hoof. "Getting rid of any potential rivals is a logical first step."

"But they're just fillies," Astron protested.

"If they are Galaxia's daughters, then they are royal princesses," Night Shine answered. "Before the Cataclysm, ascension to the throne was primarily hereditary. Thus as the Queen's direct heirs they are even more of a threat to his ascension than you are. Not to mention the fact that they are both female."

Astron raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So?" Night Shine repeated incredulously. "You need to study your ancient Equestrian history books better. The crown has almost always been held by mares."

"That doesn't seem very fair," he grumbled.

"Fair or not, that's how it is." She paused for a moment, but he didn't reply. "Well, what are you going to do about this?" she demanded.

"What do you think he's going to do to them?" the stallion asked tentatively.

"As long as those fillies are alive, they pose a threat to him," she replied. "What do you think he's going to do?" She bit her lip. "As I'm sure you realize, those fillies would of course threaten your own candidacy for the throne as well."

"I realize that."

Night Shine sighed. "To give you a bit more background, Amber Waves told me that the fillies' names are Celestia and Luna. Their mother and father mysteriously disappeared at the same time as Galaxia disappeared again, so regardless of their lineage they appear to be orphans. Celestia, the older sister, has been working as Everfree's weather pony for the last several months to support Luna by herself. They are known as quiet and studious girls, but apparently they are well loved by the entire village. "

"Are you trying to guilt me into making a decision?" Astron inquired.

"No, I'm trying to help you make the right decision," Night Shine countered. "That is my job, after all."


	27. Confinement

Luna awoke with a gasp as she was sent sprawling onto a rough earthen floor. Before she could get her bearings there was a loud clang behind her that left her alone in utter darkness.

No, not alone, she realized with a start as her ears caught a faint rhythmic noise. There was something else in the darkness with her. Something that sounded almost… familiar.

Having shared a room with the sound for years, it didn't take long for Luna to figure out what it was. "Wake up, 'Tia," she whispered urgently as she slunk closer to the source of the gentle snoring. "I'm scared."

The snoring continued unabated. Feeling around uncertainly with a hoof, the little filly managed to eventually locate Celestia. "Wake up!" she whispered a bit louder as she shook the unconscious alicorn. "Please!"

With a muffled snort, Celestia finally broke free of the waning sleep spell. "Wha?" she grunted as her eyes flew wide open and were greeted with only inky blackness. "Luna? What's going on?"

"Big Sister!" Luna exclaimed as she threw her hooves around her sister's neck. "You're ok!"

"Yes, I suppose I am," Celestia agreed hesitantly as she tried to sit up. The intensifying of an already pounding headache was the reward for her efforts. "Oh, I don't feel so good," she groaned as she concentrated on keeping her balance. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know!" Luna whined helplessly. "These meanie ponies came and attacked the village, and I think they really hurt some ponies, and the next thing I knew I woke up here with you!"

"What?" Celestia demanded. She winced and continued in a softer voice. "Who attacked Everfree?"

"I don't know," Luna sniffled as the bad memories came flooding back. "They wanted me to come with them, I think, but then Topsoil said no. And this one really big scary pony started talking about some silver gills or something and then he hit Topsoil really hard!"

"That's terrible," Celestia murmured as she pictured the kindly old stallion. "Was he okay?"

"I don't know."

Celestia frowned as she picked through the rest of Luna's explanation. "Was the big pony talking about Silver Gild?" she almost whispered.

"Yes, that's what he said!" Luna confirmed as she snuggled closer to her big sister.

"But why would that cowardly old coot want us?" Celestia wondered. Sure, she'd heard the rumors that her mother's old adviser was aiming for the throne, but she honestly hadn't really cared. It wasn't like she wanted it.

A sudden thought came to Celestia as her hoof flew to her neck. "The Rainbow locket's gone!" she moaned. "They must have taken it when I passed out." Ruefully she thought back to the last moments before she had blacked out. "That crazy creature tried to warn me, didn't he?"

"Huh? The stick monster? You found it?"

"No. Well, yes, I found it, but then there was this other kind of monster that showed up," Celestia answered quickly. "A dragon-equus, I think?"

"What's that?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure," Celestia admitted as she remembered his all too familiar face. "But he told me those ponies were bad, and I totally didn't listen to him…." She huffed in frustration. "Jeez, what was he anyways?"

"What do you think's going to happen to us?" Luna asked quietly.

"W-We're going to be just fine," Celestia replied with as much confidence as she could muster. Luna needed her to be the brave big sister right now. Other matters could wait. "First off, let's see where we are."

With her magic still so weak it was a bit of a strain, but Celestia's horn slowly obtained a dull yellow glow that feebly fought back the darkness. Soon they could see that roughly hewn grey stone surrounded them on all sides. The only way in or out was a heavy iron door set deep into the rock.

From the strong earthen smell and fresh cut marks on the walls it looked like their cell had only recently been constructed. Considering Silver Gild's rise to power, that made sense. Celestia couldn't imagine that her mother would have had any use for such a place.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Luna piped up as she pressed close to her sister's side.

"Good question," Celestia answered as she inspected the entrance to their cell more closely.

The door certainly appeared sturdy enough. The only possible weak point she could see was a small section near the bottom that looked like it could slide open. Unfortunately it was way too narrow for little Luna to fit through.

"Well, I don't see any way out," Celestia announced flippantly after a couple of minutes of fruitless searching. "I guess we're just stuck in here until someone lets us out." She could only hope her lighthearted tone would ease the little filly's fears.

"I don't like it in here," Luna began to bawl, dashing Celestia's hope in an instant. "I want to go home!"

"Shhh, hush now," Celestia whispered as she drew her sister into a tight hug. "We'll get back home real soon." She bit her lip as her the pale light from her horn flickered and died, allowing darkness to overtake them once again. "I promise."

* * *

"I am so bored," a young draconequus muttered as he drifted lazily on his back through the trees. "Maybe I should go on a trip. Somewhere far away, preferably. It's not like there's anything keeping me here." He winced as a certain white filly inevitably forced her way into his thoughts. "No, enough of that!" he chided himself. "That's over now. She's just like the rest of them. End of story."

"She could be in trouble," a nagging thought persisted. "Do you really not care?"

"Not in the slightest," he growled. "Oh, great, now I'm fighting with myself." Thinking about it for a moment, he shrugged and dropped to the ground. There was a brilliant burst of light that faded to reveal another him, identical down to the smallest twist of his horn.

"I don't feel guilty at all," he asserted. "I told her not to trust them. I tried to do the right thing!"

"She didn't know that we were telling the truth! How could she?" his double countered. "Those dumb wooden beasts had already scared her, and then we just showed up out of the blue like that. She didn't know that I…that WE are really like this."

"It doesn't matter!" Golden snapped. "In case you forgot, she called us a _monster_!"

"Face it, we _are_ a monster!" the duplicate snapped back. "Take a good hard look at yourself!"

"I am NOT a monster!"

"You let a bunch of no good ponies kidnap the love of your life because your feelings got hurt," the duplicate retorted as it faded away. "Monster is the least of what you are."

A ragged scream ripped through the trees, startling the few creatures who still dared to call the increasingly chaotic forest their home.

* * *

"Shhh! Did you just hear something?"

"All I can hear is that rabble behind us," Night Shine answered as she adjusted her slightly ill-fitting helmet and glanced back at the loose formation of armor-clad ponies they led. "I swear this is the noisiest bunch of soldiers ever."

"They're just excited," Lord Astron replied as he started walking again. "Most of them are fresh out of training, after all."

"How comforting," the orange mare drawled with a roll of her eyes. "I still think we should have mustered greater numbers before we set out."

"We've already been over this. We can't very well just leave the city unguarded, can we?" Astron rejoined. "Besides, I'm not really looking for a fight."

"You really think that Silver Gild's going to just back down and hand them over?" Night Shine asked scornfully.

"Yes, I do," Astron replied. "We're all ponies, aren't we? Surely he'll be reasonable once he sees that we aren't going to ignore this kind of behavior."

"I think he'd be more inclined to be reasonable if we showed up with every unicorn from here to Filly Delphoi."

"Or he might feel like he's been backed into a corner," Astron argued.

"I honestly don't know why you appointed me as your advisor if you're never going to listen to me," Night Shine sighed.

"I listen to you all the time," Astron replied. "I just don't always agree with you."

"It amounts to the same thing." Night Shine said as she affectionately clonked the stallion on his shoulder armor. "You didn't listen to me when I told you that it was a bad idea for you to come along either."

"I'm not scared," Astron asserted.

"Yes, I know. That's the problem."

* * *

After waking up from several hours of fitful sleep, Celestia was pleased to see that more of her magic had returned. Keeping her horn glowing bright enough to faintly illuminate the cell was no longer a struggle. The first thing she noticed was that at some point some food had been slid into in their cell. A pair of small apples and a small pile of hay sat clumped unappetizingly in the middle of the tray. Even though Celestia was starving, she was hesitant to dig in. What if it was poisoned?

The idea immediately struck her as silly, and she let slip a nervous giggle, inadvertently disturbing Luna. If Silver Gild was going to just kill them, then he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to lock them up, would he? Though that line of thought raised the worrying question of what did he intend to do with them.

"'Tia?" Luna murmured as she blinked back sleepy tears. "When are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know," Celestia answered honestly. She took a small nibble out of one of the apples. Though she was pretty sure it wasn't poisoned, it was still best to be cautious. "Don't eat any of this until I tell you it's ok," she told Luna sternly.

"Ok," Luna promised, fear overruling her usual urge to be disobedient. "It doesn't look very good anyways."

"Well, it's all we've got at the moment," Celestia sighed. The bite of apple certainly tasted normal, aside from the fact that it was obviously a bit past its prime. Still she decided to wait a while to make sure it was safe before allowing Luna to have any. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep?" she asked.

"That's all we've been doing!" Luna complained. "I'm all sleeped out!"

"Well, there's not much else to do in here," Celestia admitted. "They could at least have thrown given us a few books or something…." A thought popped into her head. "Hey, I know something you can do!"

"What?" Luna asked warily. Celestia had that tone that meant she was trying to make something sound fun that wasn't.

"You can practice your levitation." Celestia placed her hoof on her sister's head. "You need to keep up with your studies anyways."

"Fine," Luna grumbled. "What am I going to levitate?"

"Ummm," Celestia glanced down at the tray. "How about these apples?"

"Both of them?"

"Yep. Give it a try."

A pale blue nimbus surrounded one of the fruit as it slowly wobbled into the air.

"Good," Celestia said as she sat down next to her sister. "Now for the other one."

Luna frowned as she concentrated on grabbing the second apple without losing the first one. Every time the second apple started to move, the first one would drop dangerously towards the tray before Luna could regain control.

"You've got to focus on both of them at the same time," Celestia gently reminded her. "Think of them like they're both parts of one whole."

"It's not that easy," the indigo filly retorted impatiently as she nearly dropped the first apple again.

"You just have to keep practicing. Here, look what you can do if you just keep working at it," Celestia announced. A number of stalks of hay started to glow as they stood up on end and rose slowly into the air. "See, they're all separate stalks, but they all move as one." She grinned at Luna's surprised look. "Once you get the hang of that, then you can start getting more complex with it." The stalks suddenly stopped moving in unison and split into two groups that started to spin in opposite directions.

"I'll never be able to do that," Luna pouted.

"That's exactly what I thought back when Mama first showed me this trick," Celestia confessed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But I kept practicing and practicing really hard until I could."

"How long do you think it will take me to be able to do that?"

"Well, every pony learns at their own pace. At least, that's what Mama told me once. But if you keep at it, I'd say a few months."

"Ok," Luna said with renewed determination. "You just watch. I'll get them both in the air this time for sure!"

Celestia smiled as she lay down to watch.


	28. Not the Best Plan

There was a faint rustle as a catch was released on the other side of the heavy iron door. Just like the day before a dim sliver of light ran across the floor of the cell as a little section at the bottom of the door slid open. A new tray of food was hastily shoved inside and the panel began to slide shut. This time, however, Celestia was ready.

"Wait!" she yelled as she knocked the food aside and jammed a hoof through the quickly receding gap. She winced as the sharp edge of the closing panel bit hard into her leg before coming to a stop. "Please, why are you doing this?"

There was no reply, but she knew somepony had to be out there. "At least let my sister go!" she shouted angrily. "She's just a little filly!"

Without a word a pair of large hooves grabbed her and firmly tried to wrestle her leg back through the door. She resisted at first, but all that gained her was a couple more gashes from the sharp edges of the hole. With a hiss of pain she yanked her hoof back inside. The narrow panel slammed into place with a clang and she could hear the catch being securely re-engaged.

"Well, that was pointless," Celestia growled. She brightly illuminated the room so that she could better examine her injured leg. She was bleeding a good bit, but luckily it appeared that all of the cuts were rather shallow. That didn't mean they didn't sting like fire though.

"Big Sister!" Luna cried out as she caught sight of the blood.

"It's ok," Celestia hastily assured the younger filly as she dimmed her horn and turned away to hide the tears in her eyes. "Just a few scratches. Doesn't even hurt."

Luna was quiet for a long moment. Suddenly she threw her legs around Celestia's back and hugged her tightly. She didn't make a sound, but her tiny body shuddered with muffled sobs.

"Shhh. It'll be ok," Celestia promised as she tousled Luna's unruly hair. "Everything will be ok." At this point the words sounded somewhat hollow even to her, but the white alicorn didn't know what else to say.

* * *

In a remote room far from prying eyes, an elderly unicorn stared hard at tiny twin reflections of himself. "Why isn't this working?" Silver Gild snarled as he dropped the heart shaped locket onto a nearby table. "Don't tell me that this thing only responds to that damned filly!"

He glowered for a long time at the inert Rainbow Locket. Despite the considerable amount of magical power he had already poured into the amulet, there still was no response. It was as if the cursed thing was just dead.

Captain Sterling had repeatedly confirmed that the older filly, Celestia, had been able to recharge the locket several times before she finally ran out of power. Nopony had seen her utter any kind of incantation to invoke the relic's power. Yet it somehow remained out of Silver's reach.

The continued failure of the Rainbow to activate was the biggest reason that the two alicorns still lived. Silver Gild was reluctant to go seeking help from the daughters of that old witch, but it was beginning to look like that was the only way. Maybe he would give them a couple more days in that cell before he paid them a visit.

A loud knock brought him out of his momentary repose. "What is it?" he growled.

"A small troop of Canterlodunum soldiers have been sighted approaching Capital City!" Captain Sterling announced through the door. "They are led by Lord Astron himself!"

"What?" Silver Gild yelled as he threw open the door. "Astron? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sire," Sterling replied. "I had a pegasus do a flyover and he confirmed it."

Silver Gild smiled for the first time that day. "Well then, we'd better prepare a warm welcome for our Canterlodunum guests."

Sterling looked worried. "Yes, Sire. What are your orders?"

"I want that fop Astron alive," the elderly pony replied, his voice suddenly cold. "Make sure the rest of those traitors are dealt with. No survivors"

Sterling hesitated for just a moment before replying. "Ah, yes, I will see to it."

Silver Gild's keen eyes missed nothing. "Captain, are you perhaps having second thoughts about where your loyalty lies?"

"No, Sire, of course not," Sterling replied immediately. "It shall be as you say."

"It had better be," Silver Gild snapped as he slammed the door shut in the Captain's face.

* * *

"I think that maybe, just maybe, you were right. We should have brought more soldiers," Lord Astron admitted in a quiet tone. "I had no idea what we were up against."

"It's a little late for that," Night Shine bit out.

From their position atop a large hill to the east, the party from Canterlodunum had a clear view of the Royal Guard amassing before the gates of Capital City. Clearly Silver Gild had been very busy over the last few months. Hundreds of sets of dull silver armor clinked and clanked as the guards hastened to form ranks. The tips of their steel spears gleamed in perfect rows as the ponies fell into a tight formation.

Astron glanced back at the 40-odd gold clad ponies he led. In contrast the Canterlodunum unicorns stood nervously in small clusters watching the enemy below. The few experienced soldiers in the group barked orders in an attempt to regain order, but it was clearly a futile effort.

"Where did he even get this many ponies?" Astron demanded.

Night Shine gazed down at the growing numbers spread out across the valley below. "I suspect that a large number of them are refugees from the northern territories. Silver Gild must have pressed them into his service during the Tirek crisis."

"That is unforgivable! Those ponies came here expecting protection!"

"Agreed. But we need to worry about our own situation right now. Just look at those formations. It's clear that he doesn't have any intention of parleying with us!"

Night Shine shook her head. "You need to go ahead and give the order to retreat," the orange-coated mare urged. "Otherwise we won't have any chance of outrunning them."

A grim look settled on the stallion's usually cheerful features. "Retreat is not an option." He raised a hoof towards the neat rows of pegasus ponies gathering on the city walls. "We can't outrun pegasi. If we try to run, they'll bog us down until the rest of the guard arrives."

"Then what do we do?" Night Shine demanded. "Just sit here and wait to die?"

"We dig in," Astron replied as he whirled around to face his soldiers. "Unicorns, I want a five foot trench running across the top of this hill within 10 minutes!" he barked. "Get to it!"

A small smile returned to his face as one by one the horns of his soldiers began to glow in preparation for their appointed task. They didn't have a chance at winning a battle against such superior numbers, but with some rudimentary defenses they might at least be able to put up a good fight. Maybe they could even make this terrible mistake worth something.

"It's up to you now," Astron told Night Shine as he planted his spear deep in the ground and removed his ornate crested helmet. "If they attack, do Canterlodunum proud."

"What?" Night Shine cried out. "What are you planning to do?"

"I will attempt negotiations," Astron answered calmly. "Ponies have not fought each other since before the Great Calamity. There is still a chance that Silver Gild can be made to see reason."

"There are not going to be any negotiations. If you go down there, they are going to kill you!" the mare stated vehemently. "You stubborn mule, for once in your stupid life will you actually listen to me?"

Astron leaned his head in towards Night Shine until their horns were neatly crossed. "I always listen to you," he told her somberly. "But if there's even a slimmest hope that we can walk away from this without bloodshed, I must at least try."

For once Night Shine had no words.

Lord Astron gave his closet advisor, his oldest friend, a warm smile before he turned away and started trotting slowly down the hill.

* * *

Watching from a safe vantage point high in the air, a tiny creature watched the scene below unfold with great interest. The noisy herd of gold clad ponies he had shadowed all this way had finally halted. Now it appeared that they were preparing to face a much larger herd of noisy grey clad ponies. The odds certainly didn't look favorable for the gold ponies, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Ponies were ponies, after all.

The distant observer watched a single gold-clad stallion break away from his comrades and head off alone towards the grey herd. He figured the pony must either have a lot of guts or a lack of wits. Either way this might be mildly entertaining.

The observer's eyes narrowed as he noticed a commotion in the grey herd. There was no mistaking the burly golden-brown coated earth pony stallion that shouldered his way out of their ranks. It was difficult to repress the intense surge of anger that the sight of this pony triggered. It was oh so tempting to take vengeance now, but that would have to wait. The hateful pony undoubtedly knew exactly where they were.

The two stallions met halfway between the two herds, but warily kept a small distance between them.

"I have come to speak with Silver Gild," the immaculate white unicorn announced, his accent betraying his noble origins.

"His Highness is rather busy at the moment, Lord Astron" the earth pony announced in a polished tone. "I am Captain Sterling, head of the Royal Guard. I have been appointed His Majesty's proxy." He eyed the ornate golden armor the unicorn wore. "You certainly are sporting fancy armor for a pony that just came to talk."

"I regret that Equestria is no longer the peaceful land it was," Astron replied carefully without a hint of accusation in his voice. "A pony must be careful."

"Yes, they must," Captain Sterling emphatically agreed. "But it's not like you really need to worry about safety up on your mountain."

"While Canterlodunum may be rather well protected," Astron answered, "we do not limit our worries to just our own city." He shook his head wearily. "We have great concern for all of Equestria. After all, when Princess Platinum founded our city, she hoped to bring all ponies together in peace and harmony."

"And yet Canterlodunum to this day harbors few Earth ponies or pegasi," Sterling pointed out. "And even mighty Canterlodunum was not safe from the Great Calamity. Platinum's vaunted bloodline died out completely, did it not?"

"That is true," Astron agreed. "My own bloodline traces back to Queen Galaxia's niece, as I am sure you are aware."

"Yes, I am." Sterling practically growled. He studied the white unicorn for a moment before asking bluntly, "So, High Lord of Canterlodunum, what is your business here amongst us common ponies?"

"I already told you, I have come to talk," Astron replied.

"And what do you have to say? I suspect that you haven't come to lend your support to our new King."

"Silver Gild is not our King."

"Not officially, no," Sterling acceded. "But it really is just a matter of time before his title is recognized. After all, He is Queen Galaxia's choice."

"So he says," Astron responded flatly. "But I must wonder, was it also Her Majesty's wish that her daughters be violently abducted from their home?"

"I trust you speak of the two alicorn fillies we rescued from Everfree village?"

"Rescued?

"Yes, rescued," Sterling repeated. "We knew it was only a matter of time before those poor fillies were caught up in some overly ambitious pony's political games." He snorted. "And here you are pretending that they are the Queen's daughters. Really now, Lord Astron, I expected better of you."

"We both know that Silver Gild is not that altruistic," Astron retorted. "We both know very well who those fillies are, and why they were brought here."

Captain Sterling shook his head. "I see that you are not prepared to listen to reason," he replied. "Very well. I invite you to come with me. I shall prove to you that those fillies are nothing special."

"We shall see," Astron replied as he followed the bulky earth pony towards the city gates.

The mass of guards quickly parted to allow the two stallions through. Nopony noticed the tiny observer hitching a ride in a crevice of the unicorn's ornate golden armor. Nor did they notice the conflicted expression on their captain's face.


	29. A Typical Normal Pony Rescue

The Royal Palace, centerpiece of Capital City and the sole residence of Queen Galaxia for well over five hundred years, was gone. Not a single stone remained of the elegant structure that Lord Astron remembered fondly from his youth. He had of course heard of the galloping blaze that had ravaged the palace, but he had not been prepared for its total absence.

In its place a formidable stone keep now stood. Blocky and massive, the tower was a poor replacement for the elegant Classical-era architecture that had been lost. The harsh angles and thick walls left no doubt that this keep was not constructed with peace in mind.

The Royal Guard made their move as soon as Astron was inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Astron demanded as he was pushed to the ground by the combined magic of four unicorns. "Release me at once!"

"I am afraid that is not possible," Captain Sterling replied calmly as he watched the furious noblepony struggle in vain to rise. "His Highness has ordered your arrest for attempted treason against the Crown."

"No matter how much he deludes himself, he is not our king," Astron hissed, his tone turning cold. "And you will not get away with this. Equestria will not stand for this tyranny." He managed to turn his head enough so that he could look the earth pony in the eye. "That's why you waited until we were inside, isn't it? You know that most of those ponies out there aren't nearly as loyal as you are."

"There is no sense in unnecessarily upsetting the populace," Sterling responded as he turned away. "Guards, take him down to the dungeon. And get him out of that silly armor while you're at it."

"It is sad day when the Royal Guard has fallen to such disgrace," Astron spat over his shoulder as he was forcibly hauled away. "You may serve that despot, but ask yourself this: Who does he serve? Certainly not Equestria!"

The captain stood there for several minutes after the lord had been removed, his expression unreadable.

"Sir?" one of the remaining guards at last ventured to ask, "All those Canterlodunum soldiers are still camped out there on the hill. Do we storm them now?"

Sterling reluctantly turned his attention to the waiting guard. His orders regarding the enemy had been clear.

"No," the earth pony decided. "Just keep an eye on them for now. Don't engage unless they advance on the city."

"What do we do if they attempt a retreat?"

"Then let them," the captain replied. He shook his head and headed for the door. "Regardless of their allegiance, they are still Equestrians."

The moment the captain had left the room, one of the guards, a dark grey unicorn, slipped quietly from his post and disappeared into the shadows.

The elegant golden armor, a priceless heirloom rumored to have been crafted in the ancient kingdom of Old Unicornia, was stripped from Lord Astron one piece at a time and tossed carelessly in a heap on the floor. The noblepony glared impotently at the unicorn guards keeping him immobile as they carelessly abused the invaluable relics of their own ancestors.

"What foul depths have our fair country fallen to?" he wondered out loud as the last piece was tossed in the pile. "I suppose you ponies are proud of what you're doing."

"Oh shut up!" one of the unicorns snarled as he kneed the helpless lord in the side. "Where were you and all your fancy words when my wife was taken by that beast? No doubt you were sitting around safe and sound up in your fancy castle in the sky with the rest of Canterlodunum."

"What? When word reached Canterlodunum of Tirek, I led forth two full brigades of our city's finest." Astron protested weakly. "We were ordered to guard Galloping Gorge in case that monster changed direction and tried to flank the city."

"That's a damned lie!" the unicorn replied. His fellow guards shook their heads in agreement. "Everypony knows that Canterlodunum didn't send out a single soldier. Silver Gild was the only one who even tried to protect anypony."

"That's simply not tru-"

Astron doubled over as another hoof slammed him in the gut. "Enough of your lies," another guard growled. "Come on; let's get this wretch in a cell already."

* * *

Faint hoof beats faded into the distance as silence retook the dim dungeon chambers. The pile of discarded armor suddenly clinked as something stirred within. With a blinding flash of light the armor was slung in all directions.

"Well that certainly wasn't the smoothest ride I've ever had," a greyish-brown pegasus colt remarked as he brushed himself off. "I guess it did the trick though." He sniffed the dank earthy air and immediately caught the scent of his objectives.

"There you are," he practically purred as he trotted into one of the side hallways and sidled up to one of the heavy iron doors. "Those nasty ponies sure did hide my sunshine in a gloomy place." The colt's nose wrinkled as his thoughts turned once again to vengeance. "Don't you worry, my dearest," he cooed quietly. "Once you're safe I'll make sure these cretins never bother you again."

"Is somepony there?" a muffled voice asked.

"Oh, that angelic voice," the colt sighed. "I feared I would never hear those dulcet tones again." Shaking his head, he tried to collect his thoughts. This was probably his last chance. If he could impress her here, then maybe, just maybe, he would be able to win her heart for real.

If this was going to have any chance of working, then he would have to do things by the book. No powers. No obvious powers, at least.

"Celestia?" he called out quietly. "It's me, Golden Apple!"

There was a long nerve-wracking pause before she asked "Golden? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to rescue you!" he proclaimed as gallantly as he could manage without raising his voice.

"How did you get here?" Celestia demanded. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Golden promised as he studied the cell door. With a sharp nod of his head a silvery key to blink into existence before him. Without pause he snatched the key in his teeth and jammed it into the door. The key turned smoothly in the complicated lock, just as he knew it would.

The heavy iron door creaked loudly as it swung open to reveal two bedraggled but hopeful looking fillies. Celestia was out of the cell and wrapping her hooves tightly around Golden Apple's neck in a flash.

"Whoa, there," Golden murmured as he tried not to make it too obvious that he was enjoying her embrace. "You're usually not this happy to see me."

"I was worried about you, you idiot," she sniffled. She let go of the pegasus and gave him a reproachful look. "You just disappeared without saying anything."

Luna was unusually timid, staying close to her sister's flank as she crept out into the hallway. "Are we going home now?" she asked quietly.

"Hopefully, yes," Golden replied as he listened for any signs of the guards. "Right now we just need to focus on getting out of here without any one seeing us though. Just stay quiet and follow me."

A muffled thud from another one of the cell doors made Celestia jump. "What was that?" she demanded.

"No idea."

There was another thud from the same cell.

"Is somepony in there?" she asked as she pressed her ear up against the door. "Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Who is this!" a stallion's voice replied. "You don't sound like a guard."

"We don't really have time for this," Golden warned as he peeked around the corner. "Those guards might be back any second."

"We can't just leave some poor pony locked up in here," Celestia protested. "It's not right."

"He's probably just some criminal," Golden retorted. "Maybe even a murderer. Might try to murder us all!"

Celestia shook her head. "We don't know that." She swiftly unclasped the little door where the food was slid in. "Who are you?"

A cerulean eyed pony white stallion pressed his face up to the opening and stared suspiciously at the three sets of hooves outside. "I am High Lord Astron, duly appointed steward of Canterlodunum," he proclaimed proudly. "And may I ask again who you are?"

"Are you a murderer?" Luna whispered.

"A murderer?" Astron repeated in disbelief. "Most certainly not, young lady!"

"Well, he could have been," Golden grumbled in the background.

Celestia put her face down to the ground. "My name is Celestia," she announced. "Why are you in here?"

"Celestia? Ah… actually, I came here to rescue you." A soft chuckle escaped him. "You wouldn't mind returning the favor now, would you?"

"Of course not," Celestia answered immediately. "Golden, we have to get him out of there."

"He might be lying, you know."

Celestia's brow furrowed. "I don't think he is," she replied. "Come on now, how did you get our cell open?"

"Well, one of the guards dropped this key," Golden explained as he retrieved it from his feathers, "But it probably won't wor-"

Celestia snatched the silver key and stuck it into the lock. "It's not turning," she announced.

"If you'd let me finish," Golden said irritably, "it probably won't work on any other cells. They probably all have their own key."

"Then we'll have to look for the key that fits his cell!" Celestia decided. "Where do you think we should start looking?"

"Oh for Pete's sake, we really don't have time for this!" Golden snapped. "There's nothing we can do for him. You're just going to get yourselves captured again!"

Celestia glared at the agitated colt for a long moment, and then glanced at her little sister. "Golden, take Luna and get out of here."

"Big Sister!"

"I'm not leaving without him," Celestia replied. "It's not right."

Golden rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not leaving without you."

Celestia grinned. "Then you'd better help me get this door open."

"Oh, fine!" Golden growled. He ushered Celestia out of the way and took hold of the key. As the fillies watched he silently turned it slowly one way, then the other, listening intently to the tumblers. After a moment he pulled the key out, flipped it around in his teeth and chewed on the end a bit.

"What are you doing?" Celestia ventured to ask after a couple of minutes.

"Making a skeleton key," he paused to mumble.

"Is… is that so?" Celestia asked uncertainly.

Golden spit the key out into his hooves and admired his work. "This ought to work now," he stated flatly.

"How did you do that?" Celestia asked as she peered over his shoulder at the altered key. "If the metal was that soft then it should bend when you try to turn it in the lock."

"Don't worry about it," Golden said quickly as he tested the key in the lock. It turned freely this time, as he knew it would. "There, he's free. Now let's get out of here."

The large white stallion shouldered the door open and slowly emerged from his cell. "You have my sincerest gratitude," he said as he glanced around. His eyes lighted upon the younger filly. "I assume that you are Luna?"

"Yes, sir," she replied with a small curtsey.

"Imprisoning such a little filly," Astron grumbled. He picked the little alicorn up and set her securely on his back. "Don't worry, Luna we're all going to get out of here safely. You have my word."

"I believe I've been doing all the rescuing so far," Golden reminded him. Celestia was staring at the handsome stallion a bit too much for his liking. "You're just along for the ride. Try not to get us caught."

"And you have my thanks for that," Astron replied.

"Don't be rude, Golden," Celestia belatedly chastised the irritable colt.

Golden Apple gritted his teeth as he turned away. "Let's just go."


	30. Cheating the Odds

Silver Gild was deeply immersed in arcane research when his precious silence was interrupted by a hoof beating urgently on his door. Snarling, he dropped the ancient tome he had been poring over and threw the door open. "What is it?" he bit out.

"I have news, Your Highness!"

"You." Silver Gild spat the word like it was bitter poison. "You dare to disturb me?" Silver glared at the dark grey unicorn for a long moment. "I don't believe in second chances, Ironfoot. The only reason you're not still rotting in a cell is because Captain Sterling practically begged me to let you out."

"Yes, Sire," the nervous guard replied as he reverently dropped to his knees. "However, I bring news that I believe you need to hear!"

"Then out with it!" Silver snarled.

"I have reason to believe that Captain Sterling may be plotting something behind your back."

"What makes you say that?" Silver Gild asked, his anger suddenly gone cold.

"He has given explicit orders not to attack the Canterlodunum soldiers stationed outside of the city. Though I do not know his reasons, I cannot imagine that ignoring those traitors was your intention."

"No, it is not," Silver Gild agreed. "Did you speak of your concerns to the captain?"

Ironfoot frowned. "No, Sire, I thought it best to deliver this information to you directly."

"So you went behind your commanding officer's flank in hopes that this news might make up for your earlier failure?"

"Uh, n-no, Sire," the unicorn stammered. "I merely thought –"

"The officer, who I might add, was the only one who cared enough about you to lobby for your release?"

Ironfoot stayed silent this time.

"There is nothing I detest more than a traitor," Silver Guild announced, his tone softening as he beckoned the guard to rise. "I think I may have some use for you after all." The elderly unicorn stepped aside. "Please, come inside. We have much to discuss."

Pleased with his ruler's sudden reversal, Ironfoot failed to notice the door being magically sealed behind him.

* * *

"You know, this would have been a lot easier without Mister Flightless back there slowing us down," Golden bit out as he cautiously peered around a corner to make sure the coast was clear. "We've got all that clear blue sky up there, but noooo, we're stuck down here on the ground. We might as well not even have these wings."

"We'd be spotted for sure up there," Celestia retorted. "Besides, Luna's not that fast of a flier." She cast a worried glance back at the white stallion bringing up the rear with her little sister still nestled securely on his back. Those tiny indigo wings wouldn't stand a chance against those of an adult pegasus.

Celestia frowned as she pondered how they had managed to get outside without being meeting any resistance. Thus far they had been extremely lucky. Suspiciously lucky. Several times the four escapees had almost been caught by patrolling guards, but each time something bizarre had occurred. It was puzzling, to say the least.

One guard had surprised Celestia by emerging from a side hall directly in front of her. He had then proceeded to inexplicably slip on the rough stone floor and knock himself out against the wall. Another guard had spotted the four emerging from the lower levels of the keep, but instead of raising the alarm, he had collapsed in a sobbing heap murmuring something about the spiders. They hadn't had any idea how to get past the pony guarding the exit, but then a stone had just miraculously came loose from the wall and beaned him squarely on the head. That guard hadn't been knocked out, but he was in no condition to notice four ponies creeping by.

Something or somepony seemed to be watching over them, making sure that their escape succeeded. And Celestia had an uneasy feeling in her gut that she knew who it was.

"Golden?"

"Hush!" the pegasus whispered as he motioned them back. "There's a whole bunch of soldiers heading this way."

"What do you think we should do, Mister Flighty?" Astron asked dryly.

Celestia winced. Clearly the stallion had pretty good hearing.

Golden glanced around quickly. "There," he said, pointing towards a narrow alley. "Follow me."

Celestia cast an anxious glance back at Astron, catching his eye. She could tell that the unicorn shared her unspoken doubts, but he just shrugged and trotted after Golden. The pegasus colt hadn't led them wrong yet.

Celestia brought up the rear this time. No sooner had they disappeared into the relative safety of the shadows than a patrol of royal guards came into view. The four froze in place, worried that their movement might catch somepony's eye.

"Well, I'm telling you now," they heard of the guards say, "as soon as they announce that it's safe, I'm getting out of here and heading home. My fields are going to be so overgrown that it'll take me two seasons just to start planting again."

"I can't imagine that it'll be too much longer," another guards replied. "But then again I never thought it would take this long in the first place."

"Silver Gild," Astron muttered softly as the last of the guards passed by. "That filthy liar."

"Let's get moving," Golden said. "But keep a look out. We're not that far from the gate now, so there'll be a lot more patrols from here on."

"Have you ever been to Capital City before?" Celestia whispered as she caught up to the colt.

"Just when I snuck in," Golden responded. "Why?"

"You just seem to know your way around pretty well," she replied.

"I have a very good sense of direction," he countered.

"Don't you think this has been too easy?" Celestia pressed.

"No."

"Well, I agree with Celestia," Astron remarked. "Something's definitely off here."

"Like what?" Golden demanded as he risked a peek out of the alley.

"All of those weird incidents with the guards back in the keep," the stallion pointed out. "The way we keep dodging patrols. The odd fact that no alarms have been raised even though we've been gone for a couple of hours now."

"We're dodging the patrols because I know when to keep my mouth shut and my eyes open," Golden snapped. "You would do well to follow my example." The colt shook his head irritably. "This way," he growled as he trotted out into the open.

"Hey, you!"

Golden's eyes widened as he froze in place. "Y-yes?" he asked as he slowly turned around.

A pegasus stallion swooped down and landed on the road behind him. "What are you doing out here?" the royal guard demanded. "Curfew was over half an hour ago."

"Um, well, I was just on my way home right now," the colt lied as he subtly gestured for the others to stay back. "Sorry."

"Don't give me that. You know the rules." The guard shook his head. "I'll have to escort you home. Which street do you live on?"

"Uh, well, I think it's a couple streets over that way," Golden replied, pointing west. "Or was it that way?" He bit his lip and tapped a hoof against the side of his head. Pointing east, he said uncertainly, "Maybe it was that way?"

The guard raised an eyebrow. "You aren't a clever pony, are you?"

"My momma says I'm very special," Golden cheerfully replied.

The guard sighed. "I don't have time for this nonsense. Don't you know there's an army at our gates?"

Golden just cocked his head to the side and looked confused.

"Good grief," the guard griped. "Why do I always end up dealing with this kind of thing?"

"Maybe you're special too?"

The guard's patience was at its limit. "Ok, that's it. You're coming with me back to headquarters."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll let the lieutenant sort you out." The older pegasus wrapped a wing around Golden and started marching him forward.

Golden glanced back and spied Celestia peeking around the corner. He waved her back, knowing that the white alicorn would surely be recognized. That would be all he needed right now.

Normally it would be simple enough to get rid of a single guard, but Golden knew he had already cheated too many times today. Celestia was suspicious and even that dumb looking unicorn knew something was up. Whatever trick he pulled, it had to be something completely normal.

"I'm a really good flier!" he suddenly announced. "You want to race me?"

"No," the guard grunted without slowing down.

"Oh yeah? Well, I beat, uh, Tulip Seed's dad just the other day."

"That's nice," the guard sighed. Clearly he wasn't impressed.

"What's wrong," Golden needled him. "Scared?"

"First off, I'm on duty," the older pegasus answered in a flat tone. "Second, I don't really care how fast you are."

Golden rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're no fun," he sighed. "Hey, look!"

"What is it?" the guard asked.

"That's my house right there," Golden stated, pointing to a random house. He separated from the guard and started trotting towards his supposed home. "Thanks for walking me home, sir; I really, really appreciate it!"

"Hold up!" the guard shouted as he caught back up with Golden. "I'm going to need to have a talk with your parents. Breaking curfew is a serious offense."

"Do you really have to do that?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Well, joke's on you then. They aren't even home right now," Golden proclaimed proudly.

"Your parents are breaking curfew as well?"

"Uh…well…"

"You know what? I don't believe you," the guard stated irritably. He stalked up to the house and rapped sharply on the door. "Royal Guards, open up!"

Golden's eyes darted around wildly. He was going to have to cheat. There was no way around it. He could only hope that they were far enough away that Celestia and the others wouldn't see.

A sweet looking young earth pony mare answered the door, and looked nervously at the irritable stallion and colt. "Yes, how can I help you?" she asked uncertainly.

"Oh, Momma!" Golden exclaimed as he rushed forward and threw his hooves around her. "This pony was being mean to me!"

The mare started to shrink back, but it was too late, Golden had already made eye contact with her. His pupils seemed to swirl as he held her gaze for a long fateful moment.

"Oh, my little lost colt!" the mare gushed as she suddenly returned his hug. "I was so worried about you!" She looked up at the irritable guard and fluttered her eyes cutely. "Thank you ever so much for bringing him back to me safe and sound!"

"You do realize that your colt was out after curfew, don't you?" the guard asked, trying futilely to ignore the pretty mare's grateful expression.

"My little sweetums just has so much trouble finding his way home sometimes!" she bubbled before she gave Golden an affectionate nuzzle. "I just don't know what to do with you!"

"Well, uh, I guess I can look over it this one time," the guard told her weakly. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Oh, I will, sir," the mare promised. "You don't have to worry about that!"

The guard gave the mare a shy smile, then spread his spread his wings and took off into the late afternoon sky.

Golden waited until the guard was well out of sight before he broke his spell over the mare.

The mare blinked a few times, then looked questioningly down at the colt. "Um, excuse me," she asked politely. "Can I help you with something?"

"You already did, actually," Golden replied with a smile. "Have a good evening."

The mare, not sure what was going on, blinked a couple more times, nodded, and stepped back inside, closing the door firmly after her.

Golden had barely gone three steps from the confused mare's door when he heard someone clear their throat directly behind him. He froze and glanced slowly back over his shoulder.

A pretty white face with a slender horn peered out at him from the well-manicured shrubs next to the house. Golden's heart fell as he saw the clear confusion and hurt in the filly's violet eyes.


	31. Decisions

The heavy old book exploded into a flurry of loose pages as it slammed into the wall with a loud thud.

"Why isn't this working?" Silver Gild snarled as he glared at the destroyed tome. "I did everything exactly like it said!"

"P-ple-" a weak voice moaned. "St-sto-p."

"Shut up!" Silver snapped as he turned his attention to the dark grey unicorn magically bound to the floor. "Will you just stop your whining and shut up?" He had to restrain himself from turning around and bucking the noisy pony in the head. Kings don't buck ponies, he reminded himself. They have other ponies for doing things like that.

The old pony stared down at Ironfoot with a mixture of disgust and frustration. "I've pulled every single ounce of magic out of your worthless hide, and it's still not enough. This is ridiculous."

"N-no more," Ironfoot managed to groan. "P-please."

"Well, I've tried everything that I know to try," Silver mused as he glanced at the stubbornly still-dormant Rainbow Locket sitting on his desk. He pointedly ignored the guard's continuing pleas as he tapped a hoof on his horn. "Maybe it's time to drag that annoying filly out of her hole."

* * *

"What's going on?"

Golden looked around to make sure no one was looking before he joined Celestia in her hiding spot behind the shrubs. "How did you get over here?" he asked as casually as he could manage. "No pony saw you, did they?"

"I winked," Celestia answered. "I was going to see if you needed help, but I guess you didn't." She hesitantly placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Golden Apple, what did you just do?"

Playing dumb seemed like a good idea. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You were clearly using some kind of hypnosis spell just then…. You aren't really a pegasus, are you?"

"Of cou-"

"Please don't lie to me," she interrupted, her violet eyes trembling. "Please."

Golden was silent for a long moment. His carefully crafted web of lies and tricks was crashing down around him, just as he knew it eventually would. In a sense it was sort of a relief.

"I suppose you wouldn't believe that I'm a unicorn either."

"My mother specialized in illusion magic," Celestia replied softly. "She hid her true colors and even her cutie mark from everypony for years. But she'd had centuries of practice. And she never changed her actual form." The alicorn shook her head. "So no, Golden, I don't think you're a pony at all. At least not any kind of pony I've ever heard of."

The pegasus colt scowled. "I knew that you would figure it out sooner or later," he muttered. "I just hoped it would be later." He looked Celestia in the eyes. "Can this at least wait until we're out of the city?"

"I'd rather it not," she insisted.

"Fine, fine," Golden Apple finally surrendered. "I'm sure you've already guessed, but that was me back in the forest. My true form. A draconequus. A ravenous beast of true chaos. Nothing but a dissonant collection of leftover parts. Disgusting, isn't it?"

Despite herself, Celestia flinched, her hoof dropping to the ground as she averted her eyes. While she had already realized that the mismatched creature must have been Golden Apple, deep in her heart she had believed that it had been just another disguise. Such a gruesome thing surely couldn't be the handsome colt's true form.

"That's pretty much the reaction I expected," Golden said, his tone growing cold. He turned away and bit his lip, willing his eyes not to tear up. "You were right; I really am nothing but a monster."

"You're not…," Celestia trailed off. "You're not a monster."

"You don't sound too sure about that," Golden pointed out. "You really shouldn't lie, Celestia. You're not very good at it."

"I'm not lying," she responded weakly. "This is just a lot to take in all at once."

"Oh, I can imagine." He rolled his eyes. "It must come as such a shock that I'm not a pretty little pony like you."

Celestia huffed. "Now you're just being mean," she retorted. "Don't make me out to be the bad pony. You're the one that was lying to me all this time."

The colt turned and stared into the alicorn filly's tear-moistened eyes. "Would you have even given me a chance if I hadn't?" he demanded. "Or would you have just tried to destroy me like any other monster that crossed your path?"

"I would never do that!" she protested.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you," Golden replied. "I saw what you did to those timber beasts I created."

"Y-you made those things?" Celestia cried. "They tried to eat me!"

"They were there to protect you!" he countered.

"They tried to EAT me!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that you would be trouncing around the forest like that? You never did before."

"I was looking for you, you idiot!" she yelled.

"I'm not the idiot who got herself kidnapped because she had to play the hero and rescue her own kidnappers!" Golden yelled back.

"Ahem," a male voice interrupted them. "Considering our current predicament, perhaps a bit more discretion would be wise? We could hear you yelling from all the way down the street."

Celestia blushed bright red. "Ah, sorry about that," she apologized to Astron.

"Why are you two fighting?" Luna asked hesitantly from her perch on the unicorn's back.

"It's nothing," Celestia replied quickly, pointedly not looking at the pegasus colt. "Let's just get going."

Golden snorted as he brushed by the filly. "Whatever."

What's wrong?" Luna asked as the pegasus passed by.

"Nothing."

* * *

Not too far from where the escapees were sneaking along, a burly earth pony stood atop the outer wall of the city and stared blankly out over the battlements. The ponies from Canterlodunum were still out there, still stubbornly perched on their hill without any sign of backing down. As the sun completed its erratic descent towards the horizon, he could see their well-polished golden armor glinting brightly as they busied themselves further fortifying their position.

A long drawn out sigh escaped Captain Sterling. His hard won tenure as Captain of the Royal Guard was likely at its end. Possibly his life as well. Disobeying a monarch's direct orders was comparable to treason, and he harbored no delusions that Silver Gild would be merciful. Once word reached the old unicorn of his disobedience, being imprisoned in the dungeons was a best case scenario.

As he continued to watch the sunset, random memories came bubbling unbidden to the surface of Sterling's mind. He smiled as he recalled his childhood in a small farming village far to the northeast. His family might have been poor, but they were far from unhappy. They got by, just like a thousand other families across Equestria.

He could still remember that fateful day when a division of the Royal Guard had passed through his town. They were on their way home after three long years of being stationed at a watchtower deep in the cold foothills of the Crystal Mountains and had decided to rest a day before continuing on their journey back to Capital City. Sterling had sat enthralled with the other colts and fillies of the village as one of the older guards had spun tale after tale of the grand adventures he'd had across Equestria.

Rampaging dragons, fearsome manticores, scorching deserts, and deep, dark forests; the tough old stallion had seen it all. It all seemed very fantastic and amazing to a little colt who had never ventured more than a few miles away from home. The next day the guards had moved on, but a seed had already been planted. As soon as he was old enough, Sterling had struck out for Capital City.

It hadn't been an easy journey for a young earth pony without a bit to his name, but he had done odd jobs along the way to keep his belly full and the occasional roof over his head. It had taken Sterling over two months, but at last he arrived before the great gates of the capital. That had been the easy part.

Having grown up in an earth pony village, it had come as a bit of a shock that the ranks of the Royal Guard were made up almost entirely of unicorns and pegasi. Though the law said that all ponies were equal, a pony that couldn't use magic or fly wasn't considered much of an asset. At first he'd faced stiff opposition from both the recruitment officers.

However a childhood of helping around the farm had left Sterling strong enough to easily pass the physical exams, and he was just smart enough to barely pass the written exams. A few grueling months of training later he had been officially inducted into the Guard. To his disappointment his first assignment was not to patrol the border or subdue dangerous creatures. Instead he was assigned to a boring guard post in the city.

For a while Sterling was reasonably content with his position, certain that one day despite his superior's doubts that he'd eventually be recognized for his efforts. Surely then he would be reassigned somewhere more exciting. However a chance encounter during his second year of service had drastically altered his outlook once again.

It was well known around the barracks that the Queen had recently taken to roaming the streets of the city at night. It was whispered that she was growing more and more eccentric lately, perhaps due to her advanced age. Sterling's commanding officer had stressed several times that if sighted the Queen was not to be disturbed.

Unfortunately it was a moonless night and Sterling hadn't recognized the dark-coated mare slipping into the palace grounds from a side gate. Thinking that he had discovered an intruder, he had eagerly accosted her and demanded what business she had sneaking around there so late at night.

He remembered clearly the look of surprise on the unicorn's face turning into one of wry amusement.

"My business? I do believe that I live here," she had responded, "unless things have changed drastically while I was out."

It was only then that he had glimpsed the spiral cutie mark on her flank. He had immediately bowed low and began apologizing profusely.

"There is absolutely nothing to apologize for," Galaxia had chuckled as she gestured for him to rise. "I am glad that you are so diligent at your duties." She had given him a warm smile and said, "Why, it wouldn't surprise me if such a loyal pony was Captain of the Guard someday."

"I- Well, I'm just an earth pony," he had replied humbly. Going on at least one grand adventure was his dream. Rising through the ranks was not something he had even considered.

"What does that matter?" she had asked. "I'm just a unicorn. That doesn't make me more or less special than any other pony. The only real limits we have are those that we allow others to place on us." She had glanced at the palace with what looked almost like irritation. "If you want something, you can't just wait for it to happen. You have to take charge of your life."

Galaxia had looked back at him with that same warm smile as before. "I look forward to seeing what you can do."

He had nodded dumbly as she had continued on, his heart pounding as if it was going to burst from his chest. It was only after she had disappeared inside that he had begun to calm down and think about what she had said. She was right. Most of his peers had already received new assignments elsewhere. If he wanted things to change, he was going to have to change them himself.


	32. Metamorphosis

Captain Sterling paused for a long moment before the main entrance to the keep. Even though he had already made up his mind, actually going through with his plan was another matter. It was crazy. It was suicidal. But he knew that it had to be done. He had long ago sworn his oath to the crown.

Gritting his teeth, the captain headed on through the gate, hoping that his nervousness wasn't too evident. But it didn't seem like he needed to worry. The guard who was supposed to be posted at the gate was missing. As was the next guard. In fact the stallion didn't see a single pony as he quickly made his way down to the dungeons. Something was very wrong here.

As the stallion rounded the last corner, he skidded to a stop and gawked at the long row of iron doors standing wide open. The cells were empty, every last one of them. The alicorn sisters, Lord Astron, and every other pony that had been unlucky enough to get on Silver Gild's bad side were simply gone without a trace.

Sterling thought quickly. There had been no alarms raised, and even though all of the guards were missing there were no signs of a struggle. The doors weren't damaged either. Besides, if this many prisoners had somehow escaped, every guard in the city would have heard about it by now. No, these prisoners hadn't escaped.

There was only pony besides himself that had the authority to do something like this.

* * *

"Well? How are we supposed to get past all this?" Celestia demanded impatiently.

"I'm thinking!" Golden Apple retorted.

The white alicorn glanced cautiously around the corner. Directly down the street she could see the gates of Capital City, brightly illuminated by dozens of torches. The gates stood wide open, teasing her with a glimpse of freedom just a short trot away. But it might as well have been as far away as the moon

The entire area was crawling with Royal Guards. The main street was packed with patrols constantly coming in and out of the city. The walls and towers were lined thickly with watchful pegasi. Nothing bigger than a flea was getting through those gates unnoticed.

"I'm thinking what we need is some kind of a distraction," Lord Astron suggested. "Something big and flashy that will draw everypony's attention away from here."

"Like a big out of control fire in the middle of town?" Golden asked with an unsettling gleam in his eye.

Astron shook his head. "Preferably not," he replied sternly. "We don't want anypony to get hurt, after all."

Golden merely shrugged.

"That's a terrible idea! What is wrong with you?" Celestia bit out.

"I'm not really concerned about these ponies," Golden answered with a nonchalant tone. "Getting you and Luna out of here is all I care about."

"I don't know if you've changed or if you're just showing your true colors," Celestia retorted. "Either way, I don't like it."

"Big surprise," Golden growled. "Miss Prissy doesn't like something."

Celestia's eyes narrowed. "That's it. I'm not talking to you anymore," she huffed.

"Whatever."

"Will you two cease your incessant squabbling?" Astron snapped, his patience worn thin. "This is serious. I need you two to stop acting like a couple of spoiled brats and focus."

Luna cowered against her sister's flank. "Why is everypony fighting?" she asked anxiously.

Celestia let out a long sigh. "We're all just really scared right now," she told Luna gently. "Sorry about that."

"I'm not scared," Golden muttered. "Fine, here's another idea. These ponies have no idea who I am. Well, they mostly have no idea. How about I cause a big disturbance and draw them off?"

"And just how exactly are you going to do that?" Astron asked.

"Oh, I have my ways. And I promise that no pony will get hurt. At least not seriously."

"That's far too dangerous," Celestia asserted. Luna nodded her head emphatically in agreement.

"I thought you weren't talking to me," Golden replied.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Celestia," Astron hastily interrupted before the two could resume their argument. "You're just a colt."

"First off, I'm not a colt," Golden retorted. "Well, not a pony one anyways." He held up a foreleg and briefly reverted a portion of his transformation to reveal a scaled claw ending in sharp talons. "Trust me; I can take care of myself."

"You're a griffon?" Astron gasped as he backed up a step.

"Not exactly," Golden replied as his claw morphed back into a hoof. It looked like all that time he had spent in Everfree Forest practicing his transformations had paid off. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Stay here until the path clears, then run for it. I'll meet up with you later."

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" Celestia insisted. "I don't care what you are; you're going to get yourself killed!"

Golden's stern expression softened. "Take care of your little sister," he said gently to her. Giving Luna a warm smile, he playfully tousled the younger alicorn's hair. "And you, little one, take care of your big sister." His face hardened as he turned his attention back to the cautious looking stallion. "Make sure nothing happens to them, or you'll have to deal with me."

"No!" Celestia gasped as Golden spread his wings. A golden aura surrounded the colt as she held him in place. "I won't let you go!"

Golden effortlessly broke free of her magic and took to the air without another word.

A cry went up from the walls as the pegasus colt was sighted barreling straight for the gate at top speed. Several pegasi moved to intercept him, but just as it looked like they were going to catch him, Golden's entire body was suddenly enveloped in a brilliant white light. The guards had to shield their eyes as the colt's glowing form began to swell to a massive size.

Just as the blinding light faded, there sounded a long deafening roar that reverberated through the air, rattling every window pane in the city. Where the colt had been a massive reptilian form now hovered, his immense wings flapping slowly to keep him aloft. Massive white teeth gnashed as the monster cast his baleful glare on the ponies before him.

"Dragon!" one of the officers shouted in disbelief. "Everypony to arms!"

The pegasi already in the air were sent sprawling by a single lash of the dragon's long tail. With a dreadful sneer the dragon turned away from the gate and lazily started making his way towards the keep.

* * *

The entire keep was as silent as a tomb as Sterling raced up towards the wing where the self-proclaimed king dwelled. It wasn't just the guards that were gone. All of the servants, retainers, and minor officials that were always bustling about were gone as well.

Terror began to well up in the stallion's heart as he neared the study. Silver Gild had been totally obsessed with that locket ever since he had gotten his hooves on the damned thing. He had barely left his rooms the last few days, and judging from his eyes he probably hadn't slept either. There was no telling what the old unicorn was thinking.

The captain knocked tentatively on the thick wooden door. No response. And as usual the door was locked. Sterling took a deep breath, turned around, and with a single buck split the door nearly in two.

The room was empty.

Several torn up books littered the floor, but there was no sign of the unicorn or the locket. Sterling shivered as he slowly backed out of the room. Something just felt wrong in there. He couldn't pin it down, but it wasn't like anything he had ever felt before.

His eyes wandered to the nearby staircase that led to the roof. Silver had always been fond of studying under the stars. Perhaps the old pony was up there.

He took the winding stairs two at a time and slammed open the door at the top. There was Silver Gild alright. But it wasn't the king that drew Sterling's eyes. It was the dozens of bodies lying motionless on the stones around him.

"Ah, Captain Sterling," Silver greeted him warmly. "How fitting that my most loyal officer be here for this moment." His smile disappeared. "You are loyal, aren't you? I must admit, I've heard some worrying things." He nudged the limp dark grey form at his feet. "Though the source was questionable at best."

"Wh-what have you done?" Sterling stammered.

"I have done something extraordinary!" Silver laughed. "I have created new magic!" His horn lit up, lifting the dark red rainbow locket above his head. "Behold!"

The locked opened with a soft click to reveal twin heart shaped voids in place of the normal silvery mirrors. Darkness seemed to almost seep forth from the inky surfaces. The feeling of wrongness that Sterling had felt before was intensified a hundredfold as he stared into the fathomless depths inside the corrupted relic.

"I must admit, I was a bit vexed earlier when I couldn't find those fillies," Silver Gild said cheerfully as he gazed up at the locket, "but then I had the most marvelous idea. What's stronger than a unicorn's magical power? Why a pony's life force, of course! Tirek had the right idea all along! Though I did have to feed my Rainbow a lot more ponies than I expected. It seems to have quite the voracious appetite."

"How can you laugh like that? What you have done here is so wrong and vile that I don't even have words for it!" Sterling snarled.

Silver's smile disappeared. "How dare you. Have you forgotten that I am your king?" he demanded. "I decide what is right and wrong now. Your place is merely to follow, you sniveling mud pony."

"You are NOT my king!" Sterling answered. "You're nothing but a monster!"

Silver Gild turned his attention back to the locket. "With this power, I can become a god." He smiled coldly as his horn began to glow more brightly. "But I can feel that the Rainbow still hungers. I suppose giving it a few more ponies wouldn't hurt."

At that moment a terrifying roar reached them from across the city. Silver Gild's eyes grew wide as he rushed to the battlements and looked out eagerly. "Oh my, that sounded like a dragon!" he exclaimed. "What timing! That should make a wonderful meal for my new and improved Rainbow."

Sterling was momentarily dumbfounded. A dragon? Here in central Equestria? In Capital City? It was unheard of. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. A dragon loose in the city was a big problem, but the Guard could handle it. He needed to focus on the threat before him.

"It's coming this way," Silver laughed. "Perhaps I'd best feed my Rainbow one last snack before the main course." He started to turn back towards the captain, but the battle hardened earth pony was already on the move.

Sterling was already turning as he skidded to a stop before the unprepared unicorn. The captain tensed his powerful muscles and aimed a desperate buck at the locket, hoping to knock it out of the unicorn's reach. His hoof missed the Rainbow locket by millimeters, but his other hoof inadvertently hit home.

There was sharp crack as something gave way. A second later the locket clattered loudly on the stones as the would-be king slumped to his knees. A light grey conical object flew in a short arc over the side of the battlements and dropped unnoticed to the street far below.

"No," Silver Gild whispered as his eyes grew wide with shock. A single hoof weakly reached up and lightly traced the wound on his forehead where his horn had been. His hoof dropped limply back to the stones. "What have you done?"

Sterling looked upon the defeated old pony with a mixture of pity and disgust. "How does it feel to be just a regular old mud pony?" he asked bitterly as he turned towards the quickly approaching dragon.

"No," Silver Gild softly repeated as his eyes fell upon the fallen locket. "It can't end this way. I won't let it." With the last of his strength he lunged for the still open locket and caught it between his teeth.

Sterling heard Silver's words and turned his attention back to old unicorn, but it was too late. The entire locket slipped down the old pony's throat with a loud gulp.


End file.
